Back to the past- The Sea of Monsters
by Merlin242
Summary: A book a golden light and a bunch of lethal demigods what could go wrong? Join the gods and demigods as they relive and learn about Percy's adventures in the form of the PJO series of books. Rated T because I'm paranoid. sequel to Back to the past the lightning thief.
1. 1 sorting it all out

**AN: Yes, I'm back after a very long break (sorry about that) but I come bearing gifts in the form of the sequel to back to the past the lightning thief. Hope you like this story like the previous. I look forward to hearing anything you have to say about it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: sorting it out**

 **(In the throne room)**

''Anybody know what Percy and Annabeth are discussing?'' Travis asked to get rid of the silence that had enveloped the room. All eyes went to Nico and Thalia who could often be seen plotting with said couple.

Though Nico and Thalia both had an idea of what they were talking about there was no way in hell they would reveal it, unless they felt the sudden desire for Annabeth and Percy to both murder them extremely painfully.

''Uh, uh no way are we telling you idiots that'' Thalia said and Nico nodded in agreement ''you can find out if they decide to tell you''.

They all visibly deflated bar Athena who looked like she was trying to figure out the meaning behind Thalia's words.

''Anyway, Apollo'' piped up ''let's make a bet on how maimed Ares is next time we see him'' the tension in the room was significantly lifted by this statement as gods and demigods alike all burst out with suggestions and amounts of payment.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Honestly, Luke was a little bit nervous. Upon leaving the room with his father, Hermes, the god had flashed them to his temple on Olympus- where they now were both sat on opposite sides of the couch with Luke trying to look at anything but his father whilst also attempting to decipher the strange expression Hermes was giving him. It looked like a mix between pain, regret, shame and a little bit of anger.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity Hermes finally broke the silence ''why?'' he asked and the question was laced with so much pain that Luke had to hide the flinch it caused.

''Why what?'' the blonde replied trying to act nonchalant.

''Why do you hate me so much? Why did you feel the need to betray us? Why did you do any of the things you did to them?'' Hermes' voice had steadily gotten louder with each question and Luke felt his old bitter resentments resurface.

''Haven't you just heard why?'' he sneered and saw Hermes try to rein in his temper.

''I want to hear it from you'' the god said voice low- controlled.

''You know why'' the blonde boy growled.

''No'' Hermes said standing up; voice raised ''you don't get to do that- not after what you've done. So, you better tell me Luke or lord help me-''

''YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY'' Luke shouted also getting to his feet and facing the god, blue eyes cold ''YOU ABONDONED ME, CAST ME ASIDE LIKE I WAS NOTHING.'' Luke saw his father's face fall the pain leaking through his blue eyes.

''You really believe that?'' Hermes asked and his son was too shocked by the show of emotion to do anything but stare at the defeated god in front of him.

''Do you think that if I'd had a choice I would have left you? I love you Luke. You're _my son.''_ Luke was shocked, he'd never thought his father would ever say those words to him. He could feel the love he held for his father rise through him from where it had long since been buried.

''I- I didn't-'' Luke stuttered but Hermes cut him off.

''I would have given up everything if I could have, just to watch you grow up- be the father I always wanted to be.''

The swell of emotion that surged through him at that moment was so foreign and unexpected that Luke did something he never thought he would- he leaped forward and caught the surprised god in his arms, hugging him like his life depended on it prompting Hermes to smile softly and hug him back.

''Does this mean you forgive me?'' Hermes whispered into his son's hair.

''I guess'' Luke said pulling back and Hermes caught the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

''I'll be the father you want me to be this time son'' the god said and the answering smile he received warmed his heart.

''I think I'd like that'' Luke said grinning ''dad.''

* * *

 _In the gardens…_

It only took Annabeth and Percy a couple of minutes to reach the gardens, hands clasped together. They took a seat at the edge of a pond surrounded by lush green grass that danced in the slight breeze.

Annabeth snuggled into the cocoon that Percy's arms created and sighed in happiness when he started kissing up the side of her neck playfully.

''Percy stop that tickles'' she giggled making Percy grin.

''Stop what? This'' Percy said and did it again making her squeal. Annabeth turned smiling; then pulled him into a passionate kiss that she knew always left them breathless and Percy's brain scrambled.

Once satisfied, she pulled back and laughed at the groan Percy let out ''seaweed brain'' she said fondly then moved so she was facing him fully a mock serious expression adorning her face.

''We need to discuss something'' she said and Percy nodded brain still catching up.

''Sure, wise girl''

''When should we tell everyone, we're engaged?'' she asked and the blonde saw the moment Percy registered her words.

Gulping, Percy answered ''when do you want to tell everyone wise girl?''

''Well I was thinking maybe tell them soon, y'know sooner rather than later'' Annabeth said and tried to suppress her grin when she saw Percy become nervous ''what don't tell me you're scared seaweed brain''

''No of course not, it's just I don't really want your mother to vaporize me before I can make you Mrs Jackson'' Annabeth felt a thrill go through her at hearing him say the name, but pushed it to the side to examine later.

''Don't worry seaweed brain, I'll protect you'' she mocked playfully and Percy tickled her in retribution.

''Okay, okay I concede defeat'' Annabeth said breathlessly and Percy released her only to be pushed onto his back with Annabeth straddling him. ''you should know better by now Percy- I never give up'' laughing Percy held his hands up in surrender, then flipped them over so he was on top.

''Neither do I'' he whispered into her ear, causing Annabeth to shiver before he captured her lips with his.

It was safe to say that neither of them came to a decision.

* * *

 _At an undisclosed location…_

Ares woke up tied to a chair and with a 1000 gallons of water hitting him in the face.

''Ahh good you're awake'' looking around the god of war could see he was in a dark room with Zeus, Poseidon and Hades looming over his prone form.

''Where are we?'' he asked voice groggy with sleep but Poseidon waved his hand.

''Oh, it doesn't matter where you are, it matters what we're going to do to you'' he said and then turned to face his brothers ''what do you think?'' the sea god asked tilting his head.

''Well I think we're going to have to do something about those hands, can't have him stealing anybody else's things can we'' Zeus said and then grabbed Ares' hands sending 50 million volts of electricity through them. Ares screamed as he felt his hands burn, the flesh peeling until finally Zeus released him satisfied with the blackened stumps that were once hands.

''Personally, I feel he needs to learn some respect for his elders. He also needs to learn that no one and I mean no one messes with my son'' Poseidon said voice deadly and then he attacked him- blow after blow bore down on the god of war hitting his midriff, his face and anywhere else that Poseidon could reach.

Golden ichor poured from the various abrasions and cuts adorning his face and body, Ares could also feel that his ribs had broken and part of his skull to. He was more than relieved when Hades stopped Poseidon from causing any more damage.

''Brother at least let me have my turn'' the god said and Poseidon, now sufficiently calmer, stepped back to where Zeus was standing.

''Last but certainly not least, I don't think we should allow Ares to tell anymore lies, do you?'' Hades asked to no one in particular and the look on his face made Ares shiver in fear.

With that said Hades grabbed Ares head and forced his mouth open, only to pour what looked to be liquid fire inside. Ares thrashed in pain and could feel his tongue blistering, disintegrating in his mouth.

With a grim satisfaction, the big three turned away from the god of war heading back towards the throne room. Not before snapping a picture though.

''I think that was a job well done, don't you?''

* * *

 _Back in the throne room…_

It took only 30 mins for everyone to return from where they had been.

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades returned first looking very pleased with themselves. Percy and Annabeth were next who walked in- hair mussed, faces flushed and grinning from ear to ear with their hands joined between them before they too took a seat with their friends and family.

The most surprising of all perhaps was Luke and Hermes who strolled into the room laughing and joking not paying any attention to the looks from the others in the room.

Once everyone was seated Leo asked the question on everyone's mind ''are any of you going to tell us what happened?''.

Almost as if it had been rehearsed those who the question had been addressed to, all turned to look at each other before grinning and shaking their heads a simultaneous ''nope'' echoing through the room causing everyone to laugh.

''So-'' Demeter started only to be cut off as a bright light engulfed the room before disappearing. In its wake stood Hazel, Frank and Rachel who everyone greeted joyously.

Hazel and Frank introduced themselves to the gods once everything had been explained but Rachel only told them her name for she wanted to see their reactions once they had read who she was.

Once everything had settled down and Ares was still nowhere to be seen (which caused a lot less worry than it should) Demeter finally posed her question ''shall we read the next instalment?'' she asked and received nods as her answer ''who wants to read?'' she asked and the daughter of Pluto raised her hand.

''I will'' and the book was passed to her.

 **1\. MY BEST FRIEND SHOPS FOR A WEDDING DRESS** Hazel started


	2. 2 friend shops for a wedding dress

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO all rights belong to rick riordan.**

 **1\. My best friend shops for a wedding dress** hazel said.

Everyone turned to Grover who blushed. ''why do you all automatically think it was me?'' he whined.

''Because we can't really picture Annabeth shopping for wedding dresses'' Connor said making Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia share a look while everyone else laughed, if only they knew.

''But you can picture me doing that''

''Exactly''

Cue more laughter.

 **My nightmare started like this.**

''Oh great''

 **I was standing on a deserted street in some little beach town. It was the middle of the night. A storm was blowing. Wind and rain ripped at the palm trees along the sidewalk. Pink and yellow stucco buildings lined the street, their windows boarded up. A block away, past a line of hibiscus bushes, the ocean churned.**

''Everything always relates back to the sea with you doesn't it'' Annabeth said smiling softly at her fiancé, who just grinned impishly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

 **Florida, I thought. Though I wasn't sure how I knew that. I'd never been to Florida.**

 **Then I heard hooves clattering against the pavement. I turned and saw my friend Grover running for his life.**

''Called it'' Connor said proud of himself

''No one disagreed with you'' Rachel replied making him pout.

 **Yeah, I said hooves.**

 **Grover is a satyr. From the waist up, he looks like a typical gangly teenager with a peach-fuzz goatee and a bad case of acne. He walks with a strange limp, but unless you happen to catch him without his pants on (which I don't recommend),**

Everyone started laughing at the look on Grover's face.

 **you'd never know there was anything un-human about him. Baggy jeans and fake feet hide the fact that he's got furry hindquarters and hooves.**

 **Grover had been my best friend in sixth grade. He'd gone on this adventure with me and a girl named Annabeth to save the world, but I hadn't seen him since last July, when he set off alone on a dangerous quest—a quest no satyr had ever returned from.**

''That's really reassuring''

''Shut up''

''Shutting up''

 **Anyway, in my dream, Grover was hauling goat tail, holding his human shoes in his hands the way he does when he needs to move fast. He clopped past the little tourist shops and surfboard rental places. The wind bent the palm trees almost to the ground.**

 **Grover was terrified of something behind him. He must've just come from the beach. Wet sand was caked in his fur. He'd escaped from somewhere. He was trying to get away from ... something.**

 **A bone-rattling growl cut through the storm. Behind Grover, at the far end of the block, a shadowy figure loomed. It swatted aside a street lamp, which burst in a shower of sparks.**

Everyone in the throne room paled, hoping that Grover escaped whatever was chasing him.

 **Grover stumbled, whimpering in fear. He muttered to himself, Have to get away. Have to warn them!**

''Warn them about what?'' Thalia asked Grover but he just waved his hand at the book.

 **I couldn't see what was chasing him, but I could hear it muttering and cursing. The ground shook as it got closer. Grover dashed around a street corner and faltered. He'd run into a dead end courtyard full of shops. No time to back up. The nearest door had been blown open by the storm. The sign above the darkened display window read: ST. AUGUSTINE BRIDAL BOUTIQUE.**

''Ooohh so you didn't actually buy a wedding dress or wear one'' Apollo said only for those who knew what happened to burst out laughing.

 **Grover dashed inside. He dove behind a rack of wedding dresses.**

 **The monster's shadow passed in front of the shop. I could smell the thing—a sickening combination of wet sheep wool and rotten meat and that weird sour body odor only monsters have, like a skunk that's been living off Mexican food.**

Aphrodite grimaced in disgust as did the majority of the room.

 **Grover trembled behind the wedding dresses. The monster's shadow passed on.**

 **Silence except for the rain. Grover took a deep breath. Maybe the thing was gone.**

''Dammit Grover you just jinxed yourself'' Luke muttered and Grover smiled sheepishly.

 **Then lightning flashed. The entire front of the store exploded, and a monstrous voice bellowed: "MIIIIINE!"**

''Someone's possessive'' Travis said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively only to get whacked by Katie.

 **I sat bolt upright, shivering in my bed.**

 **There was no storm. No monster.**

 **Morning sunlight filtered through my bedroom window.**

 **I thought I saw a shadow flicker across the glass—a humanlike shape. But then there was a knock on my bed-room door—my mom called: "Percy, you're going to be late"—and the shadow at the window disappeared.**

Everyone but Percy, who grinned and held Annabeth closer, and Annabeth looked quite worried at the prospect of something being outside his window.

 **It must've been my imagination. A fifth-story window with a rickety old fire escape ... there couldn't have been anyone out there.**

''Sure, there couldn't seaweed brain'' Annabeth whispered kissing the underside of his jaw.

 **"Come on, dear," my mother called again. "Last day of school. You should be excited! You've almost made it.'"**

''Almost made what''

 **"Coming," I managed.**

 **I felt under my pillow. My fingers closed reassuringly around the ballpoint pen I always slept with.**

''That sounds really strange Perce''

 **I brought it out, studied the Ancient Greek writing engraved on the side: Anaklusmos. Riptide.**

 **I thought about uncapping it, but something held me back. I hadn't used Riptide for so long….**

''Never go a long time without using your weapon Percy- it makes you rusty'' his father advised and Percy nodded his head agreeing.

 **Besides, my mom had made me promise not to use deadly weapons in the apartment after I'd swung a javelin the wrong way and taken out her china cabinet.**

''Oh Percy'' Annabeth sighed whilst everyone else laughed.

 **I put Anaklusmos on my nightstand and dragged myself out of bed.**

 **I got dressed as quickly as I could. I tried not to think about my nightmare or monsters or the shadow at my window.**

 **Have to get away. Have to warn them!**

 **What had Grover meant?**

''That's what we want to know'' Nico said but Percy just winked at him.

 **I made a three-fingered claw over my heart and pushed outward—an ancient gesture Grover had once taught me for warding off evil.**

They thought back to the first book when Percy had made that gesture and Gabe had gone flying up the stairs. The thought made them grin

 **The dream couldn't have been real.**

 **Last day of school. My mom was right, I should have been excited. For the first time in my life, I'd almost made it an entire year without getting expelled.**

Everyone looked gob smacked; so much so that Percy didn't know whether to be offended or not.

 **No weird accidents. No fights in the classroom. No teachers turning into monsters and trying to kill me with poisoned cafeteria food or exploding homework. Tomorrow, I'd be on my way to my favorite place in the world—Camp Half-Blood.**

The demigods all looked happy thinking of camp half-blood like that, even hazel and frank had to admit it was a pretty amazing place.

 **Only one more day to go. Surely even I couldn't mess that up.**

''Really seaweed brain, you just had to say that, didn't you?'' Annabeth said and felt him shrug his shoulders.

 **As usual, I didn't have a clue how wrong I was.**

 **My mom made blue waffles and blue eggs for breakfast. She's funny that way, celebrating special occasions with blue food. I think it's her way of saying anything is possible. Percy can pass seventh grade. Waffles can be blue. Little miracles like that.**

''I love how you passing seventh grade is a miracle'' Nico cackled.

 **I ate at the kitchen table while my mom washed dishes. She was dressed in her work uniform—a starry blue skirt and a red-and-white striped blouse she wore to sell candy at Sweet on America. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail.**

 **The waffles tasted great, but I guess I wasn't digging in like I usually did. My mom looked over and frowned. "Percy, are you all right?"**

 **"Yeah ... fine."**

''Don't lie to your mother'' Hera said but she was ignored.

 **But she could always tell when something was bothering me. She dried her hands and sat down across from me. "School, or ..."**

 **She didn't need to finish. I knew what she was asking.**

 **"I think Grover's in trouble," I said, and I told her about my dream.**

 **She pursed her lips. We didn't talk much about the other part of my life. We tried to live as normally as possible, but my mom knew all about Grover.**

''Of course, she would know about me''

 **"I wouldn't be too worried, dear," she said. "Grover is a big satyr now. If there were a problem, I'm sure we would've heard from ... from camp... ." Her shoulders tensed as she said the word camp.**

The demigods who didn't know what happened frowned.

 **"What is it?" I asked.**

 **"Nothing," she said. "I'll tell you what. This afternoon we'll celebrate the end of school. I'll take you and Tyson to Rockefeller Center—to that skateboard shop you like."**

''Do you still skateboard?'' Leo asked and Percy nodded.

''Sometimes, but I didn't really get to that much y'know with the quests and stuff'' he answered.

 **Oh, man, that was tempting. We were always struggling with money. Between my mom's night classes and my private school tuition, we could never afford to do special stuff like shop for a skateboard. But something in her voice bothered me.**

 **"Wait a minute," I said. "I thought we were packing me up for camp tonight."**

 **She twisted her dishrag. "Ah, dear, about that ... I got a message from Chiron last night."**

 **My heart sank. Chiron was the activities director at Camp Half-Blood. He wouldn't contact us unless some-thing serious was going on. "What did he say?"**

 **"He thinks ... it might not be safe for you to come to camp just yet. We might have to postpone."**

''WHAT?'' Poseidon shouted.

 **"Postpone? Mom, how could it not be safe? I'm a half-blood! It's like the only safe place on earth for me!"**

 **"Usually, dear. But with the problems they're having—"**

All the gods and some of the demigods looked pretty confused.

 **"What problems?"**

 **"Percy ... I'm very, very sorry. I was hoping to talk to you about it this afternoon. I can't explain it all now. I'm not even sure Chiron can. Everything happened so suddenly."**

''What happened suddenly?''

 **My mind was reeling. How could I not go to camp? I wanted to ask a million questions, but just then the kitchen clock chimed the half-hour.**

 **My mom looked almost relieved. "Seven-thirty, dear. You should go. Tyson will be waiting."**

''Whose Tyson'' some of the gods asked.

 **"But—"**

 **"Percy, we'll talk this afternoon. Go on to school."**

''We never did get that talk'' Percy said to Annabeth.

 **That was the last thing I wanted to do, but my mom had this fragile look in her eyes—a kind of warning, like if I pushed her too hard she'd start to cry. Besides, she was right about my friend Tyson. I had to meet him at the subway station on time or he'd get upset. He was scared of traveling underground alone.**

 **I gathered up my stuff, but I stopped in the doorway. "Mom, this problem at camp. Does it... could it have anything to do with my dream about Grover?"**

 **She wouldn't meet my eyes. "We'll talk this afternoon, dear. I'll explain ... as much as I can."**

 **Reluctantly, I told her good-bye. I jogged downstairs to catch the Number Two train. I didn't know it at the time, but my mom and I would never get to have our afternoon talk.**

 **In fact, I wouldn't be seeing home for a long, long time.**

Poseidon sighed resigned in the fact that his son was going to get into even more trouble.

 **As I stepped outside, I glanced at the brownstone building across the street. Just for a second I saw a dark shape in the morning sunlight—a human silhouette against the brick wall, a shadow that belonged to no one.**

Annabeth saw her mother glance at her from the corner of her eye.

 **Then it rippled and vanished.**

''That's it'' Hazel said ''who's next?'' she asked and Rachel held up her hand.

''I will'' the red head announced and Hazel tossed her the book.

 **2\. I play dodgeball with cannibals** Rachel began.

 **AN: So how was that, did you like it? Please R &R. Thanks for reading.**


	3. 3 Dogeball with cannibals

**AN: so, hi guys, first I would like to thank everybody who has favourited/ followed this or has reviewed or is maybe just reading it because the response I've had from this in just the short amount of time it has been up- well it's made my day so thank you for that. Secondly, I would like to ask that if anybody has any suggestions or any queries or anything then just let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO series all rights belong to rick riordan.**

 **2\. I play dodgeball with cannibals** Rachel said.

''Well isn't that reassuring'' Chris muttered sarcastically making Poseidon groan and sink lower in his seat.

 **My day started normal. Or as normal as it ever gets at Meriwether College Prep.**

 **See, it's this "progressive" school in downtown Manhattan, which means we sit on beanbag chairs instead of at desks, and we don't get grades, and the teachers wear jeans and rock concert T-shirts to work.**

''Cool'' Travis, Leo and Connor breathed in sync ''I wish I went to a school like that''

 **That's all cool with me. I mean, I'm ADHD and dyslexic, like most half-bloods, so I'd never done that great in regular schools even before they kicked me out. The only bad thing about Meriwether was that the teachers always looked on the bright side of things, and the kids weren't always ... well, bright.**

Athena snorted.

 **Take my first class today: English. The whole middle school had read this book called Lord of the Flies, where all these kids get marooned on an island and go psycho. So for our final exam, our teachers sent us into the break yard to spend an hour with no adult supervision to see what would happen. What happened was a massive wedgie contest between the seventh and eighth graders, two pebble fights, and a full-tackle basketball game. The school bully, Matt Sloan, led most of those activities.**

Annabeth smiled as she remembered punching him in the face.

 **Sloan wasn't big or strong, but he acted like he was. He had eyes like a pit bull, and shaggy black hair, and he always dressed in expensive but sloppy clothes, like he wanted everybody to see how little he cared about his family's money. One of his front teeth was chipped from the time he'd taken his daddy's Porsche for a joyride and run into a PLEASE SLOW DOWN FOR CHILDREN sign.**

''Ugh, boys'' Artemis spoke, rolling her eyes which then caused Apollo to huff.

 **Anyway, Sloan was giving everybody wedgies until he made the mistake of trying it on my friend Tyson.**

 **Tyson was the only homeless kid at Meriwether College Prep. As near as my mom and I could figure, he'd been abandoned by his parents when he was very young, probably because he was so ... different. He was six-foot-three and built like the Abominable Snowman, but he cried a lot and was scared of just about everything, including his own reflection. His face was kind of misshapen and brutal-looking. I couldn't tell you what color his eyes were, because I could never make myself look higher than his crooked teeth.**

''There's why you didn't know he was a cyclops, then'' Annabeth mumbled into her fiancé's ear, he just responded with a slight shrug of the shoulders and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. This exchange did not go unnoticed by Poseidon and Athena; the latter narrowing her eyes at Percy as if she could make him explode by will power alone.

 **His voice was deep, but he talked funny, like a much younger kid—I guess because he'd never gone to school before coming to Meriwether. He wore tattered jeans, grimy size-twenty sneakers, and a plaid flannel shirt with holes in it. He smelled like a New York City alleyway, because that's where he lived, in a cardboard refrigerator box off 72nd Street.**

 **Meriwether Prep had adopted him as a community service project so all the students could feel good about themselves. Unfortunately, most of them couldn't stand Tyson. Once they discovered he was a big softie, despite his massive strength and his scary looks, they made themselves feel good by picking on him. I was pretty much his only friend, which meant he was my only friend.**

''You always become friends with the best people though kelp head'' Thalia announced with a grin on her face.

 **My mom had complained to the school a million times that they weren't doing enough to help him. She'd called social services, but nothing ever seemed to happen. The social workers claimed Tyson didn't exist. They swore up and down that they'd visited the alley we described and couldn't find him, though how you miss a giant kid living in a refrigerator box, I don't know.**

''The mist'' Nico stage whispered to Percy.

''Yes, thank you, I know that now'' he replied sarcastically.

 **Anyway, Matt Sloan snuck up behind him and tried to give him a wedgie, and Tyson panicked. He swatted Sloan away a little too hard. Sloan flew fifteen feet and got tangled in the little kids' tire swing.**

Safe to say everybody laughed, when picturing this scene.

 **"You freak!" Sloan yelled. "Why don't you go back to your cardboard box!"**

The grinding of Percy's teeth and the click of his jaw was audible in the vast room.

 **Tyson started sobbing. He sat down on the jungle gym so hard he bent the bar, and buried his head in his hands.**

 **"Take it back, Sloan!" I shouted.**

 **Sloan just sneered at me. "Why do you even bother, Jackson? You might have friends if you weren't always sticking up for that freak."**

''Hey, he does have friends, and Tyson isn't a freak'' Nico yelled at the book.

''You do know you're talking to a book right'' Thalia stated amused to her boyfriend.

''Shut up'' he replied, face tomato red.

''Aww, I love you too death breath'' Thalia said pressing a kiss to his cheek, only serving too make him more embarrassed.

 **I balled my fists. I hoped my face wasn't as red as it felt. "He's not a freak. He's just..."**

 **I tried to think of the right thing to say, but Sloan wasn't listening. He and his big ugly friends were too busy laughing. I wondered if it were my imagination, or if Sloan had more goons hanging around him than usual. I was used to seeing him with two or three, but today he had like, half a dozen more, and I was pretty sure I'd never seen them before.**

 **"Just wait till PE, Jackson," Sloan called. "You are so dead."**

 **When first period ended, our English teacher, Mr. de Milo, came outside to inspect the carnage. He pronounced that we'd understood Lord of the Flies perfectly. We all passed his course, and we should never, never grow up to be violent people. Matt Sloan nodded earnestly, then gave me a chip-toothed grin.**

 **I had to promise to buy Tyson an extra peanut butter sandwich at lunch to get him to stop sobbing.**

 **"I ... I am a freak?" he asked me.**

''No''

''Again, it's a book''

''Shut up''

 **"No," I promised, gritting my teeth. "Matt Sloan is the freak."**

''Damn right he is''

 **Tyson sniffled. "You are a good friend. Miss you next year if ... if I can't ..."**

 **His voice trembled. I realized he didn't know if he'd be invited back next year for the community service project. I wondered if the headmaster had even bothered talking to him about it.**

 **"Don't worry, big guy," I managed. "Everything's going to be fine."**

Annabeth, Percy and everybody else who knew what happened all smiled thinking about how true those words were.

 **Tyson gave me such a grateful look I felt like a big liar. How could I promise a kid like him that anything would be fine?**

''Because it will be, seaweed brain'' Annabeth whispered kissing the underside of his jaw and snuggled into him even more, left hand coming up to rest on his chest- right above his heart.

Poseidon's eyes widened slightly at the ring displayed prominently on her finger; then looked at Athena to see if she too had noticed it. The goddess was frowning at the show of affection between the two but she hadn't seemed to have noticed the piece of jewellery yet at least, Poseidon released the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding and resolved that once they had stopped for a break, he would have a talk with his son.

 **Our next exam was science. Mrs. Tesla told us that we had to mix chemicals until we succeeded in making something explode, Tyson was my lab partner. His hands were way too big for the tiny vials we were supposed to use. He accidentally knocked a tray of chemicals off the counter and made an orange mushroom cloud in the trash can.**

The wisdom goddess frowned.

 **After Mrs. Tesla evacuated the lab and called the hazardous waste removal squad, she praised Tyson and me for being natural chemists. We were the first ones who'd ever aced her exam in under thirty seconds.**

When everybody in the room began laughing Athena frowned at them disapprovingly.

 **I was glad the morning went fast, because it kept me from thinking too much about my problems. I couldn't stand the idea that something might be wrong at camp. Even worse, I couldn't shake the memory of my bad dream. I had a terrible feeling that Grover was in danger.**

Grover winced slightly at the reminder of what he had to endure on Polyphemus' island.

 **In social studies, while we were drawing latitude/longitude maps, I opened my notebook and stared at the photo inside**

''Oh my gods he keeps a picture of her in his notebook'' Aphrodite squealed just about bursting all their eardrums and causing the aforementioned hero of Olympus to blush tomato red.

— **my friend Annabeth on vacation in Washington, D.C. She was wearing jeans and a denim jacket over her orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Her blond hair was pulled back in a bandanna. She was standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial with her arms crossed, looking extremely pleased with herself, like she'd personally designed the place. See, Annabeth wants to be an architect when she grows up, so she's always visiting famous monuments and stuff. She's weird that way. She'd e-mailed me the picture after spring break, and every once in a while I'd look at it just to remind myself she was real and Camp Half-Blood hadn't just been my imagination.**

 **I wished Annabeth were here. She'd know what to make of my dream. I'd never admit it to her, but she was smarter than me, even if she was annoying sometimes.**

Annabeth looked slightly smug when Percy admitted she was smarter than him, then smacked his head, hard, at hearing him say it was annoying. Percy grinned at his fiancé sheepishly and pressed a kiss to her nose.

 **I was about to close my notebook when Matt Sloan reached over and ripped the photo out of the rings.**

 **"Hey!" I protested.**

 **Sloan checked out the picture and his eyes got wide. "No way, Jackson. Who is that? She is not your—"**

''Seems like Sloan likes you, blondie'' Clarisse snickered causing the others to laugh.

''He didn't like me when I punched him in his stupid face'' Annabeth muttered under her breath only being heard by Percy and then louder, ''don't call me blondie''

 **"Give it back!" My ears felt hot.**

 **Sloan handed the photo to his ugly buddies, who snickered and started ripping it up to make spit wads. They were new kids who must've been visiting, because they were all wearing those stupid HI! MY NAME IS: tags from the admissions office. They must've had a weird sense of humor, too, because they'd all filled in strange names like: MARROW SUCKER, SKULL EATER, and JOE BOB. No human beings had names like that.**

Annabeth face-palmed and everyone else looked worried, well apart from Dionysus who read his wine magazine.

 **"These guys are moving here next year," Sloan bragged, like that was supposed to scare me. "I bet they can pay the tuition, too, unlike your retard friend."**

 **"He's not retarded." I had to try really, really hard not to punch Sloan in the face.**

''Wish you had done it''

''Don't we all''

 **"You're such a loser, Jackson. Good thing I'm gonna put you out of your misery next period."**

 **His huge buddies chewed up my photo. I wanted to pulverize them, but I was under strict orders from Chiron never to take my anger out on regular mortals, no matter how obnoxious they were. I had to save my fighting for monsters.**

''Well technically-'' Annabeth began but got muffled when Percy put his hand over her mouth.

''No spoilers'' he whispered in her ear.

 **Still, part of me thought, if Sloan only knew who I really was ...**

''He'd piss his pants''

''Language''

''Sorry dad''

 **The bell rang.**

 **As Tyson and I were leaving class, a girl's voice whispered, "Percy!"**

 **I looked around the locker area, but nobody was paying me any attention. Like any girl at Meriwether would ever be caught dead calling my name.**

 **Before I had time to consider whether or not I'd been imagining things, a crowd of kids rushed for the gym, carrying Tyson and me along with them. It was time for PE. Our coach had promised us a free-for-all dodgeball game, and Matt Sloan had promised to kill me.**

Poseidon groaned- was everyone out to just hurt his son.

 **The gym uniform at Meriwether is sky blue shorts and tie-dyed T-shirts. Fortunately, we did most of our athletic stuff inside, so we didn't have to jog through Tribeca looking like a bunch of boot-camp hippie children.**

Leo cackled at this- literally cackled which of course set everyone else off.

 **I changed as quickly as I could in the locker room because I didn't want to deal with Sloan. I was about to leave when Tyson called, "Percy?"**

 **He hadn't changed yet. He was standing by the weight room door, clutching his gym clothes. "Will you ... uh ..."**

 **"Oh. Yeah." I tried not to sound aggravated about it. "Yeah, sure, man."**

 **Tyson ducked inside the weight room. I stood guard outside the door while he changed. I felt kind of awkward doing this, but he asked me to most days. I think it's because he's completely hairy and he's got weird scars on his back that I've never had the courage to ask him about.**

''Poor Tyson'' Rachel said in sympathy, interrupting herself.

 **Anyway, I'd learned the hard way that if people teased Tyson while he was dressing out, he'd get upset and start ripping the doors off lockers.**

Some of the Demigods and Gods looked quite intrigued at this and Percy promised to tell them later when they had finished.

 **When we got into the gym, Coach Nunley was sitting at his little desk reading Sports Illustrated. Nunley was about a million years old, with bifocals and no teeth and a greasy wave of gray hair. He reminded me of the Oracle at Camp Half-Blood—which was a shriveled-up mummy—except Coach Nunley moved a lot less and he never billowed green smoke. Well, at least not that I'd observed.**

 **Matt Sloan said, "Coach, can I be captain?"**

 **"Eh?" Coach Nunley looked up from his magazine. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Mm-hmm."**

 **Sloan grinned and took charge of the picking. He made me the other team's captain, but it didn't matter who I picked, because all the jocks and the popular kids moved over to Sloan's side. So did the big group of visitors.**

''Great''

 **On my side I had Tyson, Corey Bailer the computer geek, Raj Mandali the calculus whiz, and a half dozen other kids who always got harassed by Sloan and his gang. Normally I would've been okay with just Tyson—he was worth half a team all by himself—but the visitors on Sloan's team were almost as tall and strong-looking as Tyson, and there were six of them.**

 **Matt Sloan spilled a cage full of balls in the middle of the gym.**

 **"Scared," Tyson mumbled. "Smell funny."**

 **I looked at him. "What smells funny?" Because I didn't figure he was talking about himself.**

 **"Them." Tyson pointed at Sloan's new friends. "Smell funny."**

''Oh no'' those in the room who had figured it out, groaned.

 **The visitors were cracking their knuckles, eyeing us like it was slaughter time. I couldn't help wondering where they were from. Someplace where they fed kids raw meat and beat them with sticks.**

 **Sloan blew the coach's whistle and the game began. Sloan's team ran for the center line. On my side, Raj Mandali yelled something in Urdu, probably "I have to go potty!" and ran for the exit. Corey Bailer tried to crawl behind the wall mat and hide. The rest of my team did their best to cower in fear and not look like targets.**

''Wimps'' Clarisse grunted.

 **"Tyson," I said. "Let's g—"**

 **A ball slammed into my gut. I sat down hard in the middle of the gym floor. The other team exploded in laughter.**

Annabeth and Poseidon both gritted their teeth.

 **My eyesight was fuzzy. I felt like I'd just gotten the Heimlich maneuver from a gorilla. I couldn't believe anybody could throw that hard.**

 **Tyson yelled, "Percy, duck!"**

 **I rolled as another dodgeball whistled past my ear at the speed of sound.**

 **Whooom!**

 **It hit the wall mat, and Corey Bailer yelped.**

 **"Hey!" I yelled at Sloan's team. "You could kill somebody!"**

''I think that's the point Perce'' Apollo stated in his sunny voice.

 **The visitor named Joe Bob grinned at me evilly. Somehow, he looked a lot bigger now ... even taller than Tyson. His biceps bulged beneath his T-shirt. "I hope so, Perseus Jackson! I hope so!"**

 **The way he said my name sent a chill down my back. Nobody called me Perseus except those who knew my true identity. Friends ... and enemies.**

 **What had Tyson said? They smell funny.**

 **Monsters.**

''Ding ding ding'' Thalia said to Percy and he glared at her slightly.

''Shut up pinecone face''

''Kelp head''

 **All around Matt Sloan, the visitors were growing in size. They were no longer kids. They were eight-foot-tall giants with wild eyes, pointy teeth, and hairy arms tattooed with snakes and hula women and Valentine hearts.**

 **Matt Sloan dropped his ball. "Whoa! You're not from Detroit! Who ..."**

''Really that's what he goes with 'you're not from Detroit', stupid mortal'' Zeus imitated in a squeaky voice.

 **The other kids on his team started screaming and backing toward the exit, but the giant named Marrow Sucker threw a ball with deadly accuracy. It streaked past Raj Mandali just as he was about to leave and hit the door, slamming it shut like magic. Raj and some of the other kids banged on it desperately but it wouldn't budge.**

 **"Let them go!" I yelled at the giants.**

''Yeah, that'll work''

 **The one called Joe Bob growled at me. He had a tattoo on his biceps that said: JB luvs Babycakes. "And lose our tasty morsels? No, Son of the Sea God. We Laistrygonians aren't just playing for your death. We want lunch!"**

People in the room paled wondering how in Hades Percy had got out of this.

 **He waved his hand and a new batch of dodgeballs appeared on the center line—but these balls weren't made of red rubber. They were bronze, the size of cannon balls, perforated like wiffle balls with fire bubbling out the holes. They must've been searing hot, but the giants picked them up with their bare hands.**

 **"Coach!" I yelled.**

 **Nunley looked up sleepily, but if he saw anything abnormal about the dodgeball game, he didn't let on. That's the problem with mortals. A magical force called the Mist obscures the true appearance of monsters and gods from their vision, so mortals tend to see only what they can understand. Maybe the coach saw a few eighth graders pounding the younger kids like usual. Maybe the other kids saw Matt Sloan's thugs getting ready to toss Molotov cock-tails around. (It wouldn't have been the first time.) At any rate, I was pretty sure nobody else realized we were dealing with genuine man-eating bloodthirsty monsters.**

''That's how it always works''

 **"Yeah. Mm-hmm," Coach muttered. "Play nice."**

 **And he went back to his magazine.**

''Idiot''

 **The giant named Skull Eater threw his ball. I dove aside as the fiery bronze comet sailed past my shoulder.**

 **"Corey!" I screamed.**

''Saving people thing'' Annabeth coughed to Percy and he shook his head in amusement.

 **Tyson pulled him out from behind the exercise mat just as the ball exploded against it, blasting the mat to smoking shreds.**

 **"Run!" I told my teammates. "The other exit!"**

 **They ran for the locker room, but with another wave of Joe Bob's hand, that door also slammed shut.**

''Well crap''

 **"No one leaves unless you're out!" Joe Bob roared. "And you're not out until we eat you!"**

''we'll see about that'' Poseidon muttered under his breath, already plotting revenge on the monsters that had dare harm his son.

 **He launched his own fireball. My teammates scattered as it blasted a crater in the gym floor.**

 **I reached for Riptide, which I always kept in my pocket, but then I realized I was wearing gym shorts. I had no pockets. Riptide was tucked in my jeans inside my gym locker. And the locker room door was sealed. I was completely defenseless.**

''Damn it''

 **Another fireball came streaking toward me. Tyson pushed me out of the way, but the explosion still blew me head over heels. I found myself sprawled on the gym floor, dazed from smoke, my tie-dyed T-shirt peppered with sizzling holes. Just across the center line, two hungry giants were glaring down at me.**

 **"Flesh!" they bellowed. "Hero flesh for lunch!" They both took aim.**

 **"Percy needs help!" Tyson yelled, and he jumped in front of me just as they threw their balls.**

 **"Tyson!" I screamed, but it was too late.**

Percy winced thinking back to the all-consuming worry and helplessness he had felt in that moment.

 **Both balls slammed into him ... but no ... he'd caught them. Somehow Tyson, who was so clumsy he knocked over lab equipment and broke playground structures on a regular basis, had caught two fiery metal balls speeding toward him at a zillion miles an hour. He sent them hurtling back toward their surprised owners, who screamed, "BAAAAAD!" as the bronze spheres exploded against their chests.**

 **The giants disintegrated in twin columns of flame—a sure sign they were monsters, all right. Monsters don't die. They just dissipate into smoke and dust, which saves heroes a lot of trouble cleaning up after a fight.**

''Thank the gods''

''Your welcome''

''Not what I meant''

 **"My brothers!" Joe Bob the Cannibal wailed. He flexed his muscles and his Babycakes tattoo rippled. "You will pay for their destruction!"**

 **"Tyson!" I said. "Look out!"**

 **Another comet hurtled toward us. Tyson just had time to swat it aside. It flew straight over Coach Nunley's head and landed in the bleachers with a huge KA-BOOM!**

 **Kids were running around screaming, trying to avoid the sizzling craters in the floor. Others were banging on the door, calling for help. Sloan himself stood petrified in the middle of the court, watching in disbelief as balls of death flew around him.**

''Can he get anymore stupid''

''Unlikely''

 **Coach Nunley still wasn't seeing anything. He tapped his hearing aid like the explosions were giving him interference, but he kept his eyes on his magazine.**

 **Surely the whole school could hear the noise. The head-master, the police, somebody would come help us.**

 **"Victory will be ours!" roared Joe Bob the Cannibal. "We will feast on your bones!"**

''Like to see you try''

 **I wanted to tell him he was taking the dodgeball game way too seriously,**

''Always the smartass''

 **but before I could, he hefted another ball. The other three giants followed his lead.**

 **I knew we were dead. Tyson couldn't deflect all those balls at once. His hands had to be seriously burned from blocking the first volley. Without my sword ...**

 **I had a crazy idea.**

The demigods perked up at this, knowing that Percy's crazy ideas usually worked.

 **I ran toward the locker room.**

 **"Move!" I told my teammates. "Away from the door."**

 **Explosions behind me. Tyson had batted two of the balls back toward their owners and blasted them to ashes.**

 **That left two giants still standing.**

 **A third ball hurtled straight at me. I forced myself to wait—one Mississippi, two Mississippi—then dove aside as the fiery sphere demolished the locker room door.**

 **Now, I figured that the built-up gas in most boys' locker rooms was enough to cause an explosion, so I wasn't surprised when the flaming dodgeball ignited a huge WHOOOOOOOM!**

 **The wall blew apart. Locker doors, socks, athletic supporters, and other various nasty personal belongings rained all over the gym.**

 **I turned just in time to see Tyson punch Skull Eater in the face. The giant crumpled. But the last giant, Joe Bob, had wisely held on to his own ball, waiting for an opportunity. He threw just as Tyson was turning to face him.**

''No''

 **"No!" I yelled.**

Wisely no one said anything.

 **The ball caught Tyson square in the chest. He slid the length of the court and slammed into the back wall, which cracked and partially crumbled on top of him, making a hole right onto Church Street. I didn't see how Tyson could still be alive, but he only looked dazed. The bronze ball was smoking at his feet. Tyson tried to pick it up, but he fell back, stunned, into a pile of cinder blocks.**

 **"Well!" Joe Bob gloated. "I'm the last one standing! I'll have enough meat to bring Babycakes a doggie bag!"**

 **He picked up another ball and aimed it at Tyson.**

 **"Stop!" I yelled. "It's me you want!"**

 **The giant grinned. "You wish to die first, young hero?"**

Annabeth and Poseidon gritted their teeth in anger- nobody would kill Percy if they had anything to say about it.

 **I had to do something. Riptide had to be around here somewhere.**

 **Then I spotted my jeans in a smoking heap of clothes right by the giant's feet. If I could only get there... I knew it was hopeless, but I charged.**

 **The giant laughed. "My lunch approaches." He raised his arm to throw. I braced myself to die.**

 **Suddenly the giant's body went rigid. His expression changed from gloating to surprise. Right where his belly button should've been, his T-shirt ripped open and he grew something like a horn—no, not a horn—the glowing tip of a blade.**

 **The ball dropped out of his hand. The monster stared down at the knife that had just run him through from behind.**

 **He muttered, "Ow," and burst into a cloud of green flame, which I figured was going to make Babycakes pretty upset.**

 **Standing in the smoke was my friend Annabeth. Her face was grimy and scratched. She had a ragged backpack slung over her shoulder, her baseball cap tucked in her pocket, a bronze knife in her hand, and a wild look in her storm gray eyes, like she'd just been chased a thousand miles by ghosts.**

''Yay, Annabeth'' those in the room cheered, none more so than Poseidon who was extremely grateful she had saved his son.

 **Matt Sloan, who'd been standing there dumbfounded the whole time, finally came to his senses. He blinked at Annabeth, as if he dimly recognized her from my notebook picture. "That's the girl ... That's the girl—"**

 **Annabeth punched him in the nose and knocked him flat. "And you," she told him, "lay off my friend."**

''WOOH''

''YES''

 **The gym was in flames. Kids were still running around screaming. I heard sirens wailing and a garbled voice over the intercom. Through the glass windows of the exit doors, I could see the headmaster, Mr. Bonsai, wrestling with the lock, a crowd of teachers piling up behind him.**

 **"Annabeth ..." I stammered. "How did you ... how long have you ..."**

 **"Pretty much all morning." She sheathed her bronze knife. "I've been trying to find a good time to talk to you, but you were never alone."**

 **"The shadow I saw this morning—that was—" My face felt hot. "Oh my gods, you were looking in my bedroom window?"**

This prompted everybody to laugh at the blonde's tomato face and Thalia grinned evilly.

 **"There's no time to explain!" she snapped, though she looked a little red-faced herself. "I just didn't want to—"**

 **"There!" a woman screamed. The doors burst open and the adults came pouring in.**

 **"Meet me outside," Annabeth told me. "And him." She pointed to Tyson, who was still sitting dazed against the wall. Annabeth gave him a look of distaste that I didn't quite understand. "You'd better bring him."**

 **"What?"**

 **"No time!" she said. "Hurry!"**

 **She put on her Yankees baseball cap, which was a magic gift from her mom, and instantly vanished.**

 **That left me standing alone in the middle of the burning gymnasium when the headmaster came charging in with half the faculty and a couple of police officers.**

 **"Percy Jackson?" Mr. Bonsai said. "What ... how ..."**

 **Over by the broken wall, Tyson groaned and stood up from the pile of cinder blocks. "Head hurts."**

 **Matt Sloan was coming around, too. He focused on me with a look of terror. "Percy did it, Mr. Bonsai! He set the whole building on fire. Coach Nunley will tell you! He saw it all!"**

''SERIOUSLY''

 **Coach Nunley had been dutifully reading his magazine, but just my luck—he chose that moment to look up when Sloan said his name. "Eh? Yeah. Mm-hmm."**

 **The other adults turned toward me. I knew they would never believe me, even if I could tell them the truth.**

 **I grabbed Riptide out of my ruined jeans, told Tyson, "Come on!" and jumped through the gaping hole in the side of the building.**

''That's the end'' Rachel said.

''Just out of curiosity, how many time have you actually blown something up or become a fugitive'' Jason asked intrigued and Percy shrugged.

''Not entirely sure, but you get used to it after a while'' he replied in a blasé tone and Jason, along with a few others, stared at him for a minute before Rachel interrupted.

''So, who wants to read next?'' she questioned and Frank put his hand up indicating for the book. The redhead threw it to him without hesitation.

'' **3\. We Hail the Taxi of Eternal Torment''** Frank started.

 **AN: So that's the end of the chapter and I apologise if it not the best. Also, sorry for not updating but I was a little busy this week. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please R &R I love hearing from you.**


	4. 4 Taxi of eternal torment

**AN: I am really really sorry about updating but I guess I was just enjoying my new found freedom because guess what- HIGH SCHOOL IS NO MORE- that's right, no more nagging teachers, no more hideous school uniform and no more exams thank god.**

 **Anyway sorry about not updating, I have been meaning to but I just got distracted by a countless number of things so sorry about that but I'm back now with another chapter that I hope you enjoy.**

 **3\. We Hail the Taxi of Eternal Torment** Frank began.

''Well that doesn't sound too good does it'' Leo said, stating the obvious as the others just rolled their eyes at the boy.

 **Annabeth was waiting for us in an alley down Church Street. She pulled Tyson and me off the sidewalk just as a fire truck screamed past, heading for Meriwether Prep.**

 **"Where'd you find him?" she demanded, pointing at Tyson.**

 **Now, under different circumstances, I would've been really happy to see her. We'd made our peace last summer, despite the fact that her mom was Athena and didn't get along with my dad. I'd missed Annabeth probably more than I wanted to admit.**

''Awww'' Aphrodite cooed.

 **But I'd just been attacked by cannibal giants, Tyson had saved my life three or four times, and all Annabeth could do was glare at him like he was the problem.**

''Sorry''

''It's fine''

 **"He's my friend," I told her.**

 **"Is he homeless?"**

 **"What does that have to do with anything? He can hear you, you know. Why don't you ask him?"**

 **She looked surprised. "He can talk?"**

 **"I talk," Tyson admitted. "You are pretty."**

Everyone in the throne room laughed at this.

 **"Ah! Gross!" Annabeth stepped away from him.**

 **I couldn't believe she was being so rude. I examined Tyson's hands, which I was sure must've been badly scorched by the flaming dodge balls, but they looked fine—grimy and scarred, with dirty fingernails the size of potato chips—but they always looked like that. "Tyson," I said in disbelief. "Your hands aren't even burned."**

 **"Of course not," Annabeth muttered. "I'm surprised the Laistrygonians had the guts to attack you with him around."**

 **Tyson seemed fascinated by Annabeth's blond hair. He tried to touch it, but she smacked his hand away.**

''Be nice Annie'' Travis said only to get an evil glare in return.

''Don't call me Annie'' she growled and Travis visibly flinched at the tone, casting a look to her amused 'boyfriend' he sent a pleading look at him only to receive a shrug.

 **"Annabeth," I said, "what are you talking about? Laistry-what?"**

 **"Laistrygonians. The monsters in the gym. They're a race of giant cannibals who live in the far north. Odysseus ran into them once, but I've never seen them as far south as New York before."**

 **"Laistry—I can't even say that. What would you call them in English?"**

 **She thought about it for a moment. "Canadians,"**

''So that's where you got it from'' Frank said and Hazel laughed.

 **she decided. "Now come on, we have to get out of here."**

 **"The police'll be after me."**

 **"That's the least of our problems," she said. "Have you been having the dreams?"**

 **"The dreams ... about Grover?"**

 **Her face turned pale. "Grover? No, what about Grover?"**

''Nice to see you care'' Grover said

''Of course I do'' Annabeth snapped and Grover looked contrite.

 **I told her my dream. "Why? What were you dreaming about?"**

 **Her eyes looked stormy, like her mind was racing a million miles an hour.**

 **"Camp," she said at last. "Big trouble at camp."**

The gods and the demigods that didn't know what happened all looked worried at this news.

 **"My mom was saying the same thing! But what kind of trouble?"**

 **"I don't know exactly. Something's wrong. We have to get there right away. Monsters have been chasing me all the way from Virginia, trying to stop me. Have you had a lot of attacks?"**

 **I shook my head. "None all year ... until today."**

 **"None? But how ..." Her eyes drifted to Tyson. "Oh."**

''I've got to remember to thank Tyson for that'' Percy muttered

 **"What do you mean, 'oh'?"**

 **Tyson raised his hand like he was still in class. "Canadians in the gym called Percy something ... Son of the Sea God?"**

 **Annabeth and I exchanged looks.**

 **I didn't know how I could explain, but I figured Tyson deserved the truth after almost getting killed.**

''He already knows the truth'' Hermes said.

 **"Big guy," I said, "you ever hear those old stories about the Greek gods? Like Zeus, Poseidon, Athena—"**

 **"Yes," Tyson said.**

 **"Well ... those gods are still alive. They kind of follow Western Civilization around, living in the strongest countries, so like now they're in the U.S. And sometimes they have kids with mortals. Kids called half-bloods."**

 **"Yes," Tyson said, like he was still waiting for me to get to the point.**

 **"Uh, well, Annabeth and I are half-bloods," I said. "We're like ... heroes-in-training. And whenever monsters pick up our scent, they attack us. That's what those giants were in the gym. Monsters."**

 **"Yes."**

 **I stared at him. He didn't seem surprised or confused by what I was telling him, which surprised and confused me. "So ... you believe me?"**

''Course he does''

 **Tyson nodded. "But you are ... Son of the Sea God?"**

 **"Yeah," I admitted. "My dad is Poseidon."**

 **Tyson frowned. Now he looked confused. "But then ..."**

 **A siren wailed. A police car raced past our alley.**

 **"We don't have time for this," Annabeth said. "We'll talk in the taxi."**

 **"A taxi all the way to camp?" I said. "You know how much money—"**

 **"Trust me."**

''Always''

 **I hesitated. "What about Tyson?"**

 **I imagined escorting my giant friend into Camp Half-Blood. If he freaked out on a regular playground with regular bullies, how would he act at a training camp for demigods? On the other hand, the cops would be looking for us.**

''There is that''

 **"We can't just leave him," I decided. "He'll be in trouble, too." ***

 **"Yeah." Annabeth looked grim. "We definitely need to take him. Now come on."**

 **I didn't like the way she said that, as if Tyson were a big disease we needed to get to the hospital,**

''Sorry'' Annabeth apologised and Percy tightened his arms around her.

''It's ok'' he replied, nuzzling the side of her neck.

 **but I followed her down the alley. Together the three of us sneaked through the side streets of downtown while a huge column of smoke billowed up behind us from my school gymnasium.**

 **"Here." Annabeth stopped us on the corner of Thomas and Trimble. She fished around in her backpack. "I hope I have one left."**

 **She looked even worse than I'd realized at first. Her chin was cut. Twigs and grass were tangled in her ponytail, as if she'd slept several nights in the open. The slashes on the hems of her jeans looked suspiciously like claw marks.**

''Were you worried about me seaweed brain?'' Annabeth whispered to Percy.

''What if I was wise girl?'' he breathed into her ear.

''I'd say it was sweet and adorable'' she teased back kissing his cheek and giggling at the look on his face, like he didn't know if it was a compliment or not.

 **"What are you looking for?" I asked.**

 **All around us, sirens wailed. I figured it wouldn't be long before more cops cruised by, looking for juvenile delinquent gym-bombers. No doubt Matt Sloan had given them a statement by now. He'd probably twisted the story around so that Tyson and I were the bloodthirsty cannibals.**

''Wouldn't surprise me''

 **"Found one. Thank the gods." Annabeth pulled out a gold coin that I recognized as a drachma, the currency of Mount Olympus. It had Zeus's likeness stamped on one side and the Empire State Building on the other.**

 **"Annabeth," I said, "New York taxi drivers won't take that."**

''I don't think she is going to hail a normal taxi, kelp head'' Thalia mocked and Nico snorted from his place behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

 **"Stêthi," she shouted in Ancient Greek. "Ô hárma diabolês!"**

 **As usual, the moment she spoke in the language of Olympus, I somehow understood it. She'd said: Stop, Chariot of Damnation!**

 **That didn't exactly make me feel real excited about whatever her plan was.**

''I would have been surprised if it had, seaweed brain'' Annabeth said in an undertone to Percy, who pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

 **She threw her coin into the street, but instead of clattering on the asphalt, the drachma sank right through and disappeared.**

 **For a moment, nothing happened.**

 **Then, just where the coin had fallen, the asphalt darkened. It melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space—bubbling red liquid like blood. Then a car erupted from the ooze.**

 **It was a taxi, all right, but unlike every other taxi in New York, it wasn't yellow. It was smoky gray. I mean it looked like it was woven out of smoke, like you could walk right through it. There were words printed on the door—some-thing like GYAR SSIRES—but my dyslexia made it hard for me to decipher what it said.**

''You'd think it would be in Greek or something really'' Piper mumbled and the others nodded in agreement.

 **The passenger window rolled down, and an old woman stuck her head out. She had a mop of grizzled hair covering her eyes, and she spoke in a weird mumbling way, like she'd just had a shot of Novocain. "Passage? Passage?"**

 **"Three to Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth said. She opened the cab's back door and waved at me to get in, like this was all completely normal.**

''Well, it is kind of normal for us''

 **"Ach!" the old woman screeched. "We don't take his kind!"**

 **She pointed a bony finger at Tyson.**

 **What was it? Pick-on-Big-and-Ugly-Kids Day?**

''I feel sorry for Tyson, poor guy'' Rachel said and Percy inclined his head slightly in agreement.

 **"Extra pay," Annabeth promised. "Three more drachma on arrival."**

 **"Done!" the woman screamed.**

 **Reluctantly I got in the cab. Tyson squeezed in the middle. Annabeth crawled in last.**

 **The interior was also smoky gray, but it felt solid enough. The seat was cracked and lumpy— no different than most taxis. There was no Plexiglas screen separating us from the old lady driving ... Wait a minute. There wasn't just one old lady. There were three, all crammed in the front seat, each with stringy hair covering her eyes, bony hands, and a charcoal-colored sackcloth dress.**

Aphrodite looked queasy at the description despite already knowing what they looked like.

 **The one driving said, "Long Island! Out-of-metro fare bonus! Ha!"**

''It's not like we paid it anyway'' Percy muttered to Annabeth.

 **She floored the accelerator, and my head slammed against the backrest. A pre-recorded voice came on over the speaker: Hi, this is Ganymede, cup-bearer to Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always buckle up!**

 **I looked down and found a large black chain instead of a seat belt. I decided I wasn't that desperate ... yet.**

''You will be, when they start driving even faster'' Apollo said.

 **The cab sped around the corner of West Broadway, and the gray lady sitting in the middle screeched, "Look out! Go left!"**

 **"Well, if you'd give me the eye, Tempest, I could see that!" the driver complained.**

 **Wait a minute. Give her the eye?**

 **I didn't have time to ask questions because the driver swerved to avoid an oncoming delivery truck, ran over the curb with a jaw-rattling thump, and flew into the next block.**

 **"Wasp!" the third lady said to the driver. "Give me the girl's coin! I want to bite it."**

''They really are very strange''

''Compared to you''

''Touché''

 **"You bit it last time, Anger!" said the driver, whose name must've been Wasp. "It's my turn!"**

 **"Is not!" yelled the one called Anger.**

 **The middle one, Tempest, screamed, "Red light!"**

 **"Brake!" yelled Anger.**

 **Instead, Wasp floored the accelerator and rode up on the curb, screeching around another corner, and knocking over a newspaper box. She left my stomach somewhere back on Broome Street.**

Some laughter ensued at that.

 **"Excuse me," I said. "But ... can you see?"**

 **"No!" screamed Wasp from behind the wheel.**

 **"No!" screamed Tempest from the middle.**

 **"Of course!" screamed Anger by the shotgun window.**

 **I looked at Annabeth. "They're blind?"**

 **"Not completely," Annabeth said. "They have an eye."**

 **"One eye?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Each?"**

''No''

 **"No. One eye total."**

 **Next to me, Tyson groaned and grabbed the seat. "Not feeling so good."**

 **"Oh, man," I said, because I'd seen Tyson get carsick on school field trips and it was not something you wanted to be within fifty feet of.**

''Fifty feet-''

''That's kind of impressive'' the stolls finished.

 **"Hang in there, big guy. Anybody got a garbage bag or something?"**

 **The three gray ladies were too busy squabbling to pay me any attention. I looked over at Annabeth, who was hanging on for dear life, and I gave her a why-did-you-do-this-to-me look.**

 **"Hey," she said, "Gray Sisters Taxi is the fastest way to camp."**

Athena nodded, agreeing with her daughter.

 **"Then why didn't you take it from Virginia?"**

 **"That's outside their service area," she said, like that should be obvious. "They only serve Greater New York and surrounding communities."**

''Because that is so obvious''

 **"We've had famous people in this cab!" Anger exclaimed. "Jason! You remember him?"**

 **"Don't remind me!" Wasp wailed. "And we didn't have a cab back then, you old bat. That was three thousand years ago!"**

 **"Give me the tooth!" Anger tried to grab at Wasp's mouth, but Wasp swatted her hand away.**

 **"Only if Tempest gives me the eye!"**

 **"No!" Tempest screeched. "You had it yesterday!"**

 **"But I'm driving, you old hag!"**

''Isn't she an old hag herself?''

 **"Excuses! Turn! That was your turn!"**

 **Wasp swerved hard onto Delancey Street, squishing me between Tyson and the door. She punched the gas and we shot up the Williamsburg Bridge at seventy miles an hour.**

 **The three sisters were fighting for real now, slapping each other as Anger tried to grab at Wasp's face and Wasp tried to grab at Tempest's. With their hair flying and their mouths open, screaming at each other, I realized that none of the sisters had any teeth except for Wasp, who had one mossy yellow incisor. Instead of eyes, they just had closed, sunken eyelids, except for Anger, who had one bloodshot green eye that stared at everything hungrily, as if it couldn't get enough of anything it saw.**

''They really are going at it aren't they'' Connor and Travis observed.

 **Finally Anger, who had the advantage of sight, managed to yank the tooth out of her sister Wasp's mouth. This made Wasp so mad she swerved toward the edge of the Williamsburg Bridge, yelling, "'Ivit back! 'Ivit back!"**

 **Tyson groaned and clutched his stomach.**

 **"Uh, if anybody's interested," I said, "we're going to die!"**

''You sound so casual about it, Perce'' Grover said to Percy a hint of a smile on his lips.

''Well I'm quite used to nearly dying G-man, kind of a regular occurrence at this point'' Percy replied laughing, which astounded Poseidon as he could only imagine the other countless things his son had done that he had yet to learn about.

 **"Don't worry," Annabeth told me, sounding pretty worried. "The Gray Sisters know what they're doing. They're really very wise."**

 **This coming from the daughter of Athena, but I wasn't exactly reassured. We were skimming along the edge of a bridge a hundred and thirty feet above the East River.**

 **"Yes, wise!" Anger grinned in the rearview mirror, showing off her newly acquired tooth. "We know things!"**

 **"Every street in Manhattan!" Wasp bragged, still hitting her sister. "The capital of Nepal!"**

 **"The location you seek!" Tempest added.**

 **Immediately her sisters pummeled her from either side, screaming, "Be quiet! Be quiet! He didn't even ask yet!"**

 **"What?" I said. "What location? I'm not seeking any—"**

''Not yet anyway'' Clarisse grumbled, clearly still smarting at the fact they gate crashed her quest- even if they had saved her life in the end.

 **"Nothing!" Tempest said. "You're right, boy. It's nothing!"**

 **"Tell me."**

 **"No!" they all screamed.**

 **"The last time we told, it was horrible!" Tempest said.**

 **"Eye tossed in a lake!" Anger agreed.**

 **"Years to find it again!" Wasp moaned. "And speaking of that—give it back!"**

 **"No!" yelled Anger.**

 **"Eye!" Wasp yelled. "Gimme!"**

 **She whacked her sister Anger on the back. There was a sickening pop and something flew out of Anger's face. Anger fumbled for it, trying to catch it, but she only managed to bat it with the back of her hand. The slimy green orb sailed over her shoulder, into the backseat, and straight into my lap.**

''That's lovely that is''

 **I jumped so hard, my head hit the ceiling and the eyeball rolled away.**

 **"I can't see!" all three sisters yelled.**

 **"Give me the eye!" Wasp wailed.**

 **"Give her the eye!" Annabeth screamed.**

''So demanding''

 **"I don't have it!" I said.**

 **"There, by your foot," Annabeth said. "Don't step on it! Get it!"**

 **"I'm not picking that up!"**

''Wimp'' Clarisse teased and Percy mock glared at her in retaliation.

 **The taxi slammed against the guardrail and skidded along with a horrible grinding noise. The whole car shuddered, billowing gray smoke as if it were about to dissolve from the strain.**

 **"Going to be sick!" Tyson warned.**

 **"Annabeth," I yelled, "let Tyson use your backpack!"**

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose in disgust

 **"Are you crazy? Get the eye!"**

 **Wasp yanked the wheel, and the taxi swerved away from the rail. We hurtled down the bridge toward Brooklyn, going faster than any human taxi. The Gray Sisters screeched and pummeled each other and cried out for their eye.**

 **At last I steeled my nerves. I ripped off a chunk of my tie-dyed T-shirt, which was already falling apart from all the burn marks, and used it to pick the eyeball off the floor.**

''Good idea''

 **"Nice boy!" Anger cried, as if she somehow knew I had her missing peeper. "Give it back!"**

 **"Not until you explain," I told her. "What were you talking about, the location I seek?"**

The troublemakers in the room looked at Percy with pride.

 **"No time!" Tempest cried. "Accelerating!"**

 **I looked out the window. Sure enough, trees and cars and whole neighborhoods were now zipping by in a gray blur. We were already out of Brooklyn, heading through the middle of Long Island.**

 **"Percy," Annabeth warned, "they can't find our destination without the eye. We'll just keep accelerating until we break into a million pieces."**

 **"First they have to tell me," I said. "Or I'll open the window and throw the eye into oncoming traffic."**

 **"No!" the Gray Sisters wailed. "Too dangerous!"**

 **"I'm rolling down the window."**

''I love your son Poseidon'' both Apollo and Hermes said, causing the sea god to roll his eyes

 **"Wait!" the Gray Sisters screamed. "30, 31, 75, 12!"**

Poseidon looked slightly sick and pale as he heard those numbers, praying that his son wasn't really going to end up in the sea of monsters of all places.

 **They belted it out like a quarterback calling a play.**

 **"What do you mean?" I said. "That makes no sense!"**

 **"30, 31, 75, 12!" Anger wailed. "That's all we can tell you. Now give us the eye! Almost to camp!"**

 **We were off the highway now, zipping through the countryside of northern Long Island. I could see Half-Blood Hill ahead of us, with its giant pine tree at the crest—Thalia's tree, which contained the life force or a fallen hero.**

 **"Percy!" Annabeth said more urgently. "Give them the eye now!"**

 **I decided not to argue. I threw the eye into Wasp's lap.**

''Lovely''

 **The old lady snatched it up, pushed it into her eye socket like somebody putting in a contact lens, and blinked. "Whoa!"**

 **She slammed on the brakes. The taxi spun four or five times in a cloud of smoke and squealed to a halt in the middle of the farm road at the base of Half-Blood Hill.**

 **Tyson let loose a huge belch. "Better now."**

Aphrodite looked disgusted at hearing this.

 **"All right," I told the Gray Sisters. "Now tell me what those numbers mean."**

 **"No time!" Annabeth opened her door. "We have to get out now."**

 **I was about to ask why, when I looked up at Half-Blood Hill and understood.**

 **At the crest of the hill was a group of campers. And they were under attack.**

''Crap'' Frank cursed as he finished reading ''that's it who's next?''

Demeter cleared her throat and Frank handed her the book.

 **4\. Tyson Plays With Fire** she began.

 **AN: So what did you think? Was it any good? Please R &R, I love your feedback.**


	5. 5 Tyson plays with fire

**AN: SO I'm back and would like to first thank anybody that reviewed in my absence and before then. A lot has happened since I last updated properly- I got my GCSE results, it was my brother's birthday, I went on holiday, my sister got married on said holiday, I baked a wedding cake and 120 cupcakes for my sister's wedding party, I fell down the stairs at said party and am pretty sure I have broken my finger, I went to comic con in Wrexham with my best friend and also to one in Nantwich and now it's almost Christmas- I would also like to apologise for my leave of absence but am now getting back into the swing of writing; starting with my 100 two shot and this so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **4\. Tyson Plays With Fire** Demeter started

''Well, that doesn't really sound too good'' Leo piped up, and everyone in the throne room turned to look at him, as if to say 'duh'.

 **Mythologically speaking, if there's anything I hate worse than trios of old ladies, it's bulls. Last summer, I fought the Minotaur on top of Half-Blood Hill. This time what I saw up there was even worse: two bulls. And not just regular bulls—bronze ones the size of elephants. And even that wasn't bad enough. Naturally they had to breathe fire, too.**

Hephaestus perked up at the mention of the bulls, _'what on earth were they doing there?'_ he thought.

 **As soon as we exited the taxi, the Gray Sisters peeled out, heading back to New York, where life was safer. They didn't even wait for their extra three-drachma payment. They just left us on the side of the road, Annabeth with nothing but her backpack and knife, Tyson and me still in our burned-up tie-dyed gym clothes.**

 **"Oh, man," said Annabeth, looking at the battle raging on the hill.**

 **What worried me most weren't the bulls themselves. Or the ten heroes in full battle armor who were getting their bronze-plated booties whooped. What worried me was that the bulls were ranging all over the hill, even around the back side of the pine tree. That shouldn't have been possible. The camp's magic boundaries didn't allow monsters to cross past Thalia's tree. But the metal bulls were doing it anyway.**

Zeus looked stricken, whipping his head towards Thalia and the book in Demeter's hands, never before had the demigods seen such an expression on the king of the god's face.

 **One of the heroes shouted, "Border patrol, to me!" A girl's voice—gruff and familiar.**

''My voice is not gruff'' Clarisse hissed, only receiving a look from the other demigods in return.

 **Border patrol? I thought. The camp didn't have a border patrol.**

Those he didn't know what happened all looked worried at the prospect of something dangerous within the camp.

 **"It's Clarisse," Annabeth said. "Come on, we have to help her."**

 **Normally, rushing to Clarisse's aid would not have been high on my "to do" list. She was one of the biggest bullies at camp. The first time we'd met she tried to introduce my head to a toilet. She was also a daughter of Ares, and I'd had a very serious disagreement with her father last summer, so now the god of war and all his children basically hated my guts.**

 **Still, she was in trouble. Her fellow warriors were scattering, running in panic as the bulls charged. The grass was burning in huge swathes around the pine tree. One hero screamed and waved his arms as he ran in circles, the horse-hair plume on his helmet blazing like a fiery Mohawk. Clarisse's own armor was charred. She was fighting with a broken spear shaft, the other end embedded uselessly in the metal joint of one bull's shoulder.**

 **I uncapped my ballpoint pen. It shimmered, growing longer and heavier until I held the bronze sword Anaklusmos in my hands. "Tyson, stay here. I don't want you taking any more chances."**

A couple of the gods face-palmed at the thought that Percy still didn't know what Tyson was.

 **"No!" Annabeth said. "We need him."**

''Just listen to her Percy''

''Actually, I think Annabeth is one of the only people I listen to; well, her and my mom'' Percy replied to Nico's comment.

Annabeth smiled at Percy softly and pecked him on the cheek.

 **I stared at her. "He's mortal. He got lucky with the dodge balls but he can't—"**

 **"Percy, do you know what those are up there? The Colchis bulls, made by Hephaestus himself. We can't fight them without Medea's Sunscreen SPF 50,000. We'll get burned to a crisp."**

 **"Medea's what?"**

Jason, Piper and Leo all shivered at the mention of Medea- something that didn't escape their parents notice.

 **Annabeth rummaged through her backpack and cursed. "I had a jar of tropical coconut scent sitting on my night-stand at home. Why didn't I bring it?"**

 **I'd learned a long time ago not to question Annabeth too much. It just made me more confused. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not going to let Tyson get fried."**

 **"Percy—"**

 **"Tyson, stay back." I raised my sword. "I'm going in."**

 **Tyson tried to protest, but I was already running up the hill toward Clarisse, who was yelling at her patrol, trying to get them into phalanx formation. It was a good idea. The few who were listening lined up shoulder-to-shoulder, locking their shields to form an ox-hide—and-bronze wall, their spears bristling over the top like porcupine quills.**

 **Unfortunately, Clarisse could only muster six campers. The other four were still running around with their helmets on fire. Annabeth ran toward them, trying to help. She taunted one of the bulls into chasing her, then turned invisible, completely confusing the monster. The other bull charged Clarisse's line.**

Athena smiled proudly at her daughter and hid the expression of disgust fighting to make itself known on her face as she saw Annabeth snuggled up to the sea spawn.

 **I was halfway up the hill—not close enough to help. Clarisse hadn't even seen me yet.**

 **The bull moved deadly fast for something so big. Its metal hide gleamed in the sun. It had fist-sized rubies for eyes, and horns of polished silver. When it opened its hinged mouth, a column of white-hot flame blasted out.**

 **"Hold the line!" Clarisse ordered her warriors.**

 **Whatever else you could say about Clarisse, she was brave.**

Clarisse nodded at Percy in acknowledgement of what he had said and Percy mock saluted her in response, prompting the demigod to roll her eyes.

 **She was a big girl with cruel eyes like her father's. She looked like she was born to wear Greek battle armor, but I didn't see how even she could stand against that bull's charge.**

 **Unfortunately, at that moment, the other bull lost interest in finding Annabeth. It turned, wheeling around behind Clarisse on her unprotected side.**

 **"Behind you!" I yelled. "Look out!"**

 **I shouldn't have said anything,**

''Damn right you shouldn't have'' Clarisse growled until Hades piped up.

''But if he hadn't of warned you, chances are you would probably be dead right now.'' The god pointed out, causing Percy to smile triumphantly at her.

 **because all I did was startle her. Bull Number One crashed into her shield, and the phalanx broke. Clarisse went flying backward and landed in a smoldering patch of grass. The bull charged past her, but not before blasting the other heroes with its fiery breath. Their shields melted right off their arms. They dropped their weapons and ran as Bull Number Two closed in on Clarisse for the kill.**

 **I lunged forward and grabbed Clarisse by the straps of her armor. I dragged her out of the way just as Bull Number Two freight-trained past. I gave it a good swipe with Riptide and cut a huge gash in its flank, but the monster just creaked and groaned and kept on going.**

 **It hadn't touched me, but I could feel the heat of its metal skin. Its body temperature could've microwaved a frozen burrito.**

 **"Let me go!" Clarisse pummeled my hand. "Percy, curse you!"**

Clarisse turned her head slightly, locking eyes with Percy and sent him an apologetic look- only now realising that if he hadn't of pulled her away she probably would've died. In response the black haired teen smiled slightly at her, accepting the apology.

 **I dropped her in a heap next to the pine tree and turned to face the bulls. We were on the inside slope of the hill now, the valley of Camp Half-Blood directly below us—the cabins, the training facilities, the Big House—all of it at risk if these bulls got past us.**

 **Annabeth shouted orders to the other heroes, telling them to spread out and keep the bulls distracted.**

Athena nodded along with what Annabeth was saying, a proud smirk adorning her features.

 **Bull Number One ran a wide arc, making its way back toward me. As it passed the middle of the hill, where the invisible boundary line should've kept it out, it slowed down a little, as if it were struggling against a strong wind; but then it broke through and kept coming.**

Zeus sent another panicked look at Thalia, desperately hoping that what he suspected had happened actually wasn't happening.

 **Bull Number Two turned to face me, fire sputtering from the gash I'd cut in its side. I couldn't tell if it felt any pain, but its ruby eyes seemed to glare at me like I'd just made things personal.**

''You seem to get that a lot kelp head.''

''Pinecone face''

''Kelp head''

''Pine-''

''Will the pair of you shut up?''

''You shut up death breath''

 **I couldn't fight both bulls at the same time. I'd have to take down Bull Number Two first, cut its head off before Bull Number One charged back into range. My arms already felt tired. I realized how long it had been since I'd worked out with Riptide, how out of practice I was.**

Poseidon looked worriedly at his son after hearing this, reassured that he seemed to be in one piece.

 **I lunged but Bull Number Two blew flames at me. I rolled aside as the air turned to pure heat. All the oxygen was sucked out of my lungs. My foot caught on some-thing—a tree root, maybe—and pain shot up my ankle. Still, I managed to slash with my sword and lop off part of the monster's snout. It galloped away, wild and disoriented. But before I could feel too good about that, I tried to stand, and my left leg buckled underneath me. My ankle was sprained, maybe broken.**

''Broken'' Annabeth whispered to Percy in an undertone.

 **Bull Number One charged straight toward me. No way could I crawl out of its path.**

 **Annabeth shouted: "Tyson, help him!"**

 **Somewhere near, toward the crest of the hill, Tyson wailed, "Can't—get—through!"**

 **"I, Annabeth Chase, give you permission to enter camp!"**

 **Thunder shook the hillside. Suddenly Tyson was there, barreling toward me, yelling: "Percy needs help!"**

 **Before I could tell him no, he dove between me and the bull just as it unleashed a nuclear firestorm.**

 **"Tyson!" I yelled.**

Percy internally flinched, remembering how desolate he had felt at that moment- believing his friend to have died trying to save him. Subconsciously, Percy tightened his arms around Annabeth as an image of her being stabbed in the battle of Manhattan flashed through his mind.

 **The blast swirled around him like a red tornado. I could only see the black silhouette of his body. I knew with horrible certainty that my friend had just been turned into a column of ashes.**

 **But when the fire died, Tyson was still standing there, completely unharmed. Not even his grungy clothes were scorched. The bull must've been as surprised as I was, because before it could unleash a second blast, Tyson balled his fists and slammed them into the bull's face. "BAD COW!"**

Laughs erupted from some of those in the throne room at the absurdity of the comment.

 **His fists made a crater where the bronze bull's snout used to be. Two small columns of flame shot out of its ears. Tyson hit it again, and the bronze crumpled under his hands like aluminum foil. The bull's face now looked like a sock puppet pulled inside out.**

''I love your descriptions Perce'' Grover said grinning.

 **"Down!" Tyson yelled.**

 **The bull staggered and fell on its back. Its legs moved feebly in the air, steam coming out of its ruined head in odd places.**

 **Annabeth ran over to check on me.**

''Aww were you worried Annie'' Thalia teased, not even reacting to Annabeth's glare.

 **My ankle felt like it was filled with acid, but she gave me some Olympian nectar to drink from her canteen, and I immediately started to feel better. There was a burning smell that I later learned was me. The hair on my arms had been completely singed off.**

''Percy Jackson, the hairless wonder'' Connor and Travis cackled whilst Hermes and Apollo smirked at them, ignoring the glare from both Percy and Poseidon.

 **"The other bull?" I asked.**

 **Annabeth pointed down the hill. Clarisse had taken care of Bad Cow Number Two. She'd impaled it through the back leg with a celestial bronze spear. Now, with its snout half gone and a huge gash in its side, it was trying to run in slow motion, going in circles like some kind of merry-go-round animal.**

 **Clarisse pulled off her helmet and marched toward us. A strand of her stringy brown hair was smoldering, but she didn't seem to notice. "You—ruin—everything!" she yelled at me. "I had it under control!"**

''Seemed like it'' Frank said and Clarisse looked at her half-brother betrayed.

 **I was too stunned to answer. Annabeth grumbled, "Good to see you too, Clarisse."**

 **"Argh!" Clarisse screamed. "Don't ever, EVER try saving me again!"**

Clarisse looked down at the floor knowing that she was very grateful the kelp head hadn't listened to her.

 **"Clarisse," Annabeth said, "you've got wounded campers."**

 **That sobered her up. Even Clarisse cared about the soldiers under her command.**

''Of course I do'' Clarisse scoffed, affronted that anyone could ever think any different.

 **"I'll be back," she growled, then trudged off to assess the damage.**

 **I stared at Tyson. "You didn't die."**

 **Tyson looked down like he was embarrassed. "I am sorry. Came to help. Disobeyed you."**

 **"My fault," Annabeth said. "I had no choice. I had to let Tyson cross the boundary line to save you. Otherwise, you would've died."**

 **"Let him cross the boundary line?'" I asked. "But—"**

Percy blushed as some of those in the throne room looked at him as if they couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out.

 **"Percy," she said, "have you ever looked at Tyson closely? I mean ... in the face. Ignore the Mist, and really look at him."**

 **The Mist makes humans see only what their brains can process ... I knew it could fool demigods too, but...**

 **I looked Tyson in the face. It wasn't easy. I'd always had trouble looking directly at him, though I'd never quite understood why. I'd thought it was just because he always had peanut butter in his crooked teeth. I forced myself to focus at his big lumpy nose, then a little higher at his eyes.**

 **No, not eyes.**

 **One eye. One large, calf-brown eye, right in the middle of his forehead, with thick lashes and big tears trickling down his cheeks on either side.**

 **"Tyson," I stammered. "You're a ..."**

''Ding, ding, ding- looks like he's figured it out'' Zeus said sarcastically.

 **"Cyclops," Annabeth offered. "A baby, by the looks of him. Probably why he couldn't get past the boundary line as easily as the bulls. Tyson's one of the homeless orphans."**

 **"One of the what?"**

 **"They're in almost all the big cities," Annabeth said distastefully. "They're ... mistakes, Percy. Children of nature spirits and gods ... Well, one god in particular, usually**

Poseidon looked down, ashamed.

 **... and they don't always come out right. No one wants them. They get tossed aside. They grow up wild on the streets. I don't know how this one found you, but he obviously likes you. We should take him to Chiron, let him decide what to do."**

 **"But the fire. How—"**

 **"He's a Cyclops." Annabeth paused, as if she were remembering something unpleasant. "They work the forges of the gods. They have to be immune to fire. That's what I was trying to tell you."**

 **I was completely shocked. How had I never realized what Tyson was?**

''No idea''

 **But I didn't have much time to think about it just then. The whole side of the hill was burning. Wounded heroes needed attention. And there were still two banged-up bronze bulls to dispose of, which I didn't figure would fit in our normal recycling bins.**

''Probably not'' Hermes laughed.

 **Clarisse came back over and wiped the soot off her forehead. "Jackson, if you can stand, get up. We need to carry the wounded back to the Big House, let Tantalus know what's happened."**

 **"Tantalus?" I asked.**

Hades glared at the book in Demeter's hands- hoping that the gods hadn't allowed tantalus to be let out.

 **"The activities director," Clarisse said impatiently.**

The gods and goddesses in the room all looked confused as they knew Chiron was the activities director.

 **"Chiron is the activities director. And where's Argus? He's head of security. He should be here."**

 **Clarisse made a sour face. "Argus got fired. You two have been gone too long. Things are changing."**

Hera looked outraged at hearing this.

 **"But Chiron ... He's trained kids to fight monsters for over three thousand years. He can't just be gone. What happened?"**

 **"That happened," Clarisse snapped.**

 **She pointed to Thalia's tree.**

 **Every camper knew the story behind the tree. Six years ago, Grover, Annabeth, and two other demigods named Thalia and Luke had come to Camp Half-Blood chased by an army of monsters. When they got cornered on top of this hill, Thalia, a daughter of Zeus, had made her last stand here to give her friends time to reach safety. As she was dying, her father, Zeus, took pity on her and changed her into a pine tree. Her spirit had reinforced the magic borders of the camp, protecting it from monsters. The pine had been here ever since, strong and healthy.**

 **But now, its needles were yellow. A huge pile of dead ones littered the base of the tree. In the center of the trunk, three feet from the ground, was a puncture mark the size of a bullet hole, oozing green sap.**

Zeus was desperately looking at his daughter memorising every inch of he, his panic only slightly mollified by having her in front of him.

 **A sliver of ice ran through my chest. Now I understood why the camp was in danger. The magical borders were failing because Thalia's tree was dying.**

 **Someone had poisoned it.**

''That's it'' Demeter said ''who wants to read next?'' she asked and Jason put his hand up, wanting to read as quickly as possible to find out what had happened to his sister.

Zeus sat fuming in his chair, sparks radiating over his whole body and anger brimming in his eyes as his counterpart's son took the book from Demeter.

Luke however, looked at the ground guiltily- occasionally shooting apologetic looks at Thalia.

 **5\. I GET A NEW CABIN MATE** Jason started.

 **AN: so that's it and I hope you liked it, please read and review- any reviews help to motivate me to write because you guys are seriously awesome. Anyway, I don't know when the next update will be but maybe if I'm feeling generous I might even try and write one for Christmas, so look out for it, just in case.**

 **Merry Christmas.**


	6. 6 I get a new cabin mate

**AN: I know I said that I would try to update on Christmas but to be honest I haven't really had time, on Christmas day my nan got rushed to hospital and was unresponsive and tacky cardic whilst she was in there- it turned out to be something like gastroenteritis and the doctors suspected food poisoning not like my nan accepted that answer anyway. But on boxing day I spent basically the whole day in the hospital with her and after that I was either really busy or just didn't have the motivation to write. Anyway, I hope you all had a good Christmas and guess what- I am now officially 17, as of the 4** **th** **of January and on the 8** **th** **of January I had my first driving lesson that actually went pretty well even if I did have a little bit of an issue driving round corners, but I was doing it by the end of the lesson, so it was fine.**

 **However, this also means that unfortunately I don't have a lot of time to write as I have to revise for my driving theory test, do all my nvq work, prepare a business project for my nvq, work basically all week apart from my 2 days off where I have to do loads of stuff anyway, work from 6am in the morning until about 3 in the afternoon, do my driving lessons and then write the chapters for my stories as well, I mean somewhere in between doing these I might actually get some sleep, but it's not like I actually sleep that much nowadays anyway.**

 **On another note, here's the chapter and I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO series all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **5\. I GET A NEW CABIN MATE** Jason said.

Everyone in the room had a suspicion or knew who that new cabin mate was.

 **Ever come home and found your room messed up? Like some helpful person (hi, Mom) has tried to "clean" it, and suddenly you can't find anything? And even if nothing is missing, you get that creepy feeling like somebody's been looking through your private stuff and dusting everything with lemon furniture polish?**

''All the time'' the stolls said in unison

 **That's kind of the way I felt seeing Camp Half-Blood again.**

The gods exchanged troubled looks and cursed the future in their heads again.

 **On the surface, things didn't look all that different. The Big House was still there with its blue gabled roof and its wraparound porch. The strawberry fields still baked in the sun. The same white-columned Greek buildings were scattered around the valley—the amphitheater, the combat arena, the dining pavilion overlooking Long Island Sound. And nestled between the woods and the creek were the same cabins—a crazy assortment of twelve buildings, each representing a different Olympian god.**

 **But there was an air of danger now. You could tell something was wrong. Instead of playing volleyball in the sandpit, counselors and satyrs were stockpiling weapons in the tool shed. Dryads armed with bows and arrows talked nervously at the edge of the woods. The forest looked sickly, the grass in the meadow was pale yellow, and the fire marks on Half-Blood Hill stood out like ugly scars.**

Worried looks were exchanged between those who weren't there at the time and were unaware of what had happened in the end.

 **Somebody had messed with my favorite place in the world, and I was not ... well, a happy camper.**

This comment caused a few strained laughs.

 **As we made our way to the Big House, I recognized a lot of kids from last summer. Nobody stopped to talk. Nobody said, "Welcome back." Some did double takes when they saw Tyson, but most just walked grimly past and carried on with their duties—running messages, toting swords to sharpen on the grinding wheels. The camp felt like a military school. And believe me, I know. I've been kicked out of a couple.**

''Not surprised at all, you're not really the type to respond well to authority or discipline seaweed brain.'' Annabeth laughed and Percy pouted.

''Hey, I listen to you- sometimes'' he responded and Annabeth pecked his cheek with a smile on her face.

 **None of that mattered to Tyson. He was absolutely fascinated by everything he saw. "Whasthat!" he gasped.**

 **"The stables for pegasi," I said. "The winged horses."**

Percy started, remembering that he would soon meet Blackjack in the aspect of his life they were reading about now and found he was looking forward to it- he missed Blackjack.

 **"Whasthat!"**

 **"Um ... those are the toilets."**

 **"Whasthat!"**

 **"The cabins for the campers. If they don't know who your Olympian parent is, they put you in the Hermes cabin—that brown one over there—until you're deter-mined. Then, once they know, they put you in your dad or mom's group."**

 **He looked at me in awe. "You ... have a cabin?"**

 **"Number three." I pointed to a low gray building made of sea stone.**

Poseidon puffed out his chest proudly, beaming at his favourite son.

 **"You live with friends in the cabin?"**

 **"No. No, just me." I didn't feel like explaining. The embarrassing truth: I was the only one who stayed in that cabin because I wasn't supposed to be alive. The "Big Three" gods—Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades—had made a pact after World War II not to have any more children with mortals. We were more powerful than regular half-bloods. We were too unpredictable. When we got mad we tended to cause problems ... like World War II, for instance. The "Big Three" pact had only been broken twice—once when Zeus sired Thalia, once when Poseidon sired me. Neither of us should've been born.**

Poseidon's grin changed to a sad smile as he continued looking at his son, no he wasn't supposed to exist but Poseidon had never been happier that he had broken the pact, never been happier to have a son, he loved him with every fibre of his being and that would never change. The only thing he regretted was all the trials his son was having to go through.

 **Thalia had gotten herself turned into a pine tree when she was twelve. Me ... well, I was doing my best not to follow her example. I had nightmares about what Poseidon might turn me into if I were ever on the verge of death— plankton, maybe. Or a floating patch of kelp.**

A few people laughed at the mental image and the way Poseidon scrunched up his nose in disgust.

 **When we got to the Big House, we found Chiron in his apartment, listening to his favorite 1960s lounge music while he packed his saddlebags. I guess I should mention—Chiron is a centaur. From the waist up he looks like a regular middle-aged guy with curly brown hair and a scraggly beard. From the waist down, he's a white stallion. He can pass for human by compacting his lower half into a magic wheelchair. In fact, he'd passed himself off as my Latin teacher during my sixth-grade year. But most of the time, if the ceilings are high enough, he prefers hanging out in full centaur form.**

 **As soon as we saw him, Tyson froze. "Pony!" he cried in total rapture.**

Everyone in the room started to laugh.

 **Chiron turned, looking offended. "I beg your pardon?"**

 **Annabeth ran up and hugged him. "Chiron, what's happening? You're not ... leaving?" Her voice was shaky. Chiron was like a second father to her.**

Annabeth nodded her head slightly at Percy's observation.

 **Chiron ruffled her hair and gave her a kindly smile. "Hello, child. And Percy, my goodness. You've grown over the year!"**

 **I swallowed. "Clarisse said you were ... you were ..."**

 **"Fired." Chiron's eyes glinted with dark humor. "Ah, well, someone had to take the blame. Lord Zeus was most upset. The tree he'd created from the spirit of his daughter, poisoned! Mr. D had to punish someone."**

Everyone in the room turned to glare at Dionysus who for once looked interested at the new turn of events.

 **"Besides himself, you mean," I growled. Just the thought of the camp director, Mr. D, made me angry.**

''Watch yourself, Perry.'' Dionysus warned him and Percy scoffed not intimidated in the slightest due to the amount of times the god had threatened him previously.

 **"But this is crazy!" Annabeth cried. "Chiron, you couldn't have had anything to do with poisoning Thalia's tree!"**

 **"Nevertheless," Chiron sighed, "some in Olympus do not trust me now, under the circumstances."**

 **"What circumstances?" I asked.**

Those who didn't have previous knowledge of the events all leaned towards Jason slightly in anticipation.

 **Chiron's face darkened. He stuffed a Latin-English dictionary into his saddlebag while the Frank Sinatra music oozed from his boom box.**

 **Tyson was still staring at Chiron in amazement. He whimpered like he wanted to pat Chiron's flank but was afraid to come closer. "Pony?"**

 **Chiron sniffed. "My dear young Cyclops! I am a centaur."**

 **"Chiron," I said. "What about the tree? What happened?"**

 **He shook his head sadly. "The poison used on Thalia's pine is something from the Underworld, Percy. Some venom even I have never seen. It must have come from a monster quite deep in the pits of Tartarus."**

Zeus' face, if possible, went even paler at this revelation and he sunk down even more into his seat, only slightly reassured by the sight of his daughter in hades' sons arms.

 **"Then we know who's responsible. Kro—"**

 **"Do not invoke the titan lord's name, Percy. Especially not here, not now."**

 **"But last summer he tried to cause a civil war in Olympus! This has to be his idea. He'd get Luke to do it, that traitor."**

 **"Perhaps," Chiron said. "But I fear I am being held responsible because I did not prevent it and I cannot cure it. The tree has only a few weeks of life left unless ..."**

 **"Unless what?" Annabeth asked.**

 **"No," Chiron said. "A foolish thought. The whole valley is feeling the shock of the poison. The magical borders are deteriorating. The camp itself is dying. Only one source of magic would be strong enough to reverse the poison, and it was lost centuries ago."**

Poseidon groaned, mentally cursing Chiron in his head- he knew what the centaur was talking about and he didn't want Percy anywhere near it but if the title of this book was to be believed, it had already happened and his son had miraculously managed to survive.

 **"What is it?" I asked. "We'll go find it!"**

 **Chiron closed his saddlebag. He pressed the stop button on his boom box. Then he turned and rested his hand on my shoulder, looking me straight in the eyes. "Percy, you must promise me that you will not act rashly. I told your mother I did not want you to come here at all this summer. It's much too dangerous. But now that you are here, stay here. Train hard. Learn to fight. But do not leave."**

The Stoll brothers and the other demigods in the room snorted.

''Like he is actually going to listen to him'' Connor cackled.

 **"Why?" I asked. "I want to do something! I can't just let the borders fail. The whole camp will be—"**

 **"Overrun by monsters," Chiron said. "Yes, I fear so. But you must not let yourself be baited into hasty action! This could be a trap of the titan lord. Remember last summer! He almost took your life."**

 **It was true, but still, I wanted to help so badly. I also wanted to make Kronos pay. I mean, you'd think the titan lord would've learned his lesson eons ago when he was over-thrown by the gods. You'd think getting chopped into a million pieces and cast into the darkest part of the Underworld would give him a subtle clue that nobody wanted him around. But no. Because he was immortal, he was still alive down there in Tartarus—suffering in eternal pain, hungering to return and take revenge on Olympus. He couldn't act on his own, but he was great at twisting the minds of mortals and even gods to do his dirty work.**

 **The poisoning had to be his doing. Who else would be so low as to attack Thalia's tree, the only thing left of a hero who'd given her life to save her friends?**

Thalia smiled sadly and moved deeper into Nico's arms, her boyfriend placing a featherlight kiss on her forehead.

 **Annabeth was trying hard not to cry. Chiron brushed a tear from her cheek. "Stay with Percy, child," he told her. "Keep him safe. The prophecy—remember it!"**

''We keep each other safe'' Percy muttered into Annabeth's ear, kissing the side of her neck gently when she nodded in agreement.

 **"I—I will."**

 **"Um ..." I said. "Would this be the super-dangerous prophecy that has me in it, but the gods have forbidden you to tell me about?"**

 **Nobody answered.**

 **"Right," I muttered. "Just checking."**

This caused a few laughs around the throne room.

 **"Chiron ..." Annabeth said. "You told me the gods made you immortal only so long as you were needed to train heroes. If they dismiss you from camp—"**

 **"Swear you will do your best to keep Percy from danger," he insisted. "Swear upon the River Styx."**

 **"I—I swear it upon the River Styx," Annabeth said.**

''How dare he make you swear it'' Athena raged and Percy, for once, agreed with the goddess of wisdom. Annabeth could have died trying to protect him from any myriad of things that targeted him, her life was in even more danger because of that oath.

 **Thunder rumbled outside.**

 **"Very well," Chiron said. He seemed to relax just a little. "Perhaps my name will be cleared and I shall return. Until then, I go to visit my wild kinsmen in the Everglades. It's possible they know of some cure for the poisoned tree that I have forgotten. In any event, I will stay in exile until this matter is resolved ... one way or another."**

 **Annabeth stifled a sob. Chiron patted her shoulder awkwardly. "There, now, child. I must entrust your safety to Mr. D and the new activities director. We must hope ... well, perhaps they won't destroy the camp quite as quickly as I fear."**

Those who had experienced the days under Tantalus' control all shivered at the reminder of what had happened.

 **"Who is this Tantalus guy, anyway?" I demanded. "Where does he get off taking your job?"**

 **A conch horn blew across the valley. I hadn't realized how late it was. It was time for the campers to assemble for dinner.**

 **"Go," Chiron said. "You will meet him at the pavilion. I will contact your mother, Percy, and let her know you're safe. No doubt she'll be worried by now. Just remember my warning! You are in grave danger. Do not think for a moment that the titan lord has forgotten you!"**

''I hadn't'' Percy muttered darkly.

 **With that, he clopped out of the apartment and down the hall, Tyson calling after him, "Pony! Don't go!"**

Again, those in the throne room were glad for the comic relief Tyson provided.

 **I realized I'd forgotten to tell Chiron about my dream of Grover. Now it was too late. The best teacher I'd ever had was gone, maybe for good.**

 **Tyson started bawling almost as bad as Annabeth. I tried to tell them that things would be okay, but I didn't believe it.**

''Neither did I'' Annabeth said to Percy sadly.

 **The sun was setting behind the dining pavilion as the campers came up from their cabins. We stood in the shadow of a marble column and watched them file in. Annabeth was still pretty shaken up, but she promised she'd talk to us later. Then she went off to join her siblings from the Athena cabin—a dozen boys and girls with blond hair and gray eyes like hers. Annabeth wasn't the oldest, but she'd been at camp more summers than just about anybody. You could tell that by looking at her camp necklace—one bead for every summer, and Annabeth had six. No one questioned her right to lead the line.**

 **Next came Clarisse, leading the Ares cabin. She had one arm in a sling and a nasty-looking gash on her cheek, but otherwise her encounter with the bronze bulls didn't seem to have fazed her. Someone had taped a piece of paper to her back that said, YOU MOO, GIRL! But nobody in her cabin was bothering to tell her about it.**

Clarisse looked murderous as the stolls cackled and glared at them, knowing they were the ones most likely to have put the sign there.

 **After the Ares kids came the Hephaestus cabin—six guys led by Charles Beckendorf, a big fifteen-year-old African American kid. He had hands the size of catchers' mitts and a face that was hard and squinty from looking into a blacksmiths forge all day. He was nice enough once you got to know him, but no one ever called him Charlie or Chuck or Charles. Most just called him Beckendorf. Rumor was he could make anything. Give him a chunk of metal and he could create a razor-sharp sword or a robotic warrior or a singing birdbath for your grandmother's garden. Whatever you wanted.**

Hephaestus looked proud at the mention of his son, but was a bit confused as to why Poseidon's child looked at the ground sadly.

 **The other cabins filed in: Demeter, Apollo, Aphrodite, Dionysus. Naiads came up from the canoe lake. Dryads melted out of the trees. From the meadow came a dozen satyrs, who reminded me painfully of Grover.**

 **I'd always had a soft spot for the satyrs. When they were at camp, they had to do all kinds of odd jobs for Mr. D, the director, but their most important work was out in the real world. They were the camp's seekers. They went undercover into schools all over the world, looking for potential half-bloods and escorting them back to camp. That's how I'd met Grover. He had been the first one to recognize I was a demigod.**

''Along with being my best friend'' Percy said to no one in particular but received a high five off Grover anyway.

 **After the satyrs filed in to dinner, the Hermes cabin brought up the rear. They were always the biggest cabin. Last summer, it had been led by Luke, the guy who'd fought with Thalia and Annabeth on top of Half-Blood Hill. For a while, before Poseidon had claimed me, I'd lodged in the Hermes cabin. Luke had befriended me ... and then he'd tried to kill me.**

Luke looked down at the floor at the reminder of his past transgressions.

 **Now the Hermes cabin was led by Travis and Connor Stoll. They weren't twins, but they looked so much alike it didn't matter. I could never remember which one was older. They were both tall and skinny, with mops of brown hair that hung in their eyes. They wore orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts untucked over baggy shorts, and they had those elfish features all Hermes's kids had: upturned eyebrows, sarcastic smiles, a gleam in their eyes whenever they looked at you—like they were about to drop a firecracker down your shirt. I'd always thought it was funny that the god of thieves would have kids with the last name "Stoll," but the only time I mentioned it to Travis and Connor, they both stared at me blankly like they didn't get the joke.**

''Ohhh'' the stolls exclaimed only now realising what the demigod had been talking about it whilst the rest of the room stared at them in disbelief.

 **As soon as the last campers had filed in, I led Tyson into the middle of the pavilion. Conversations faltered. Heads turned. "Who invited that?" somebody at the Apollo table murmured.**

Apollo looked a bit disgusted that it had been one of his kids to utter that comment- Tyson seemed like a pretty cool cyclops after all.

 **I glared in their direction, but I couldn't figure out who'd spoken.**

 **From the head table a familiar voice drawled, "Well, well, if it isn't Peter Johnson. My millennium is complete."**

 **I gritted my teeth. "Percy Jackson ... sir."**

 **Mr. D sipped his Diet Coke. "Yes. Well, as you young people say these days: Whatever."**

Poseidon glared at Dionysus and the god of wine sunk into his chair at the look.

 **He was wearing his usual leopard-pattern Hawaiian shirt, walking shorts, and tennis shoes with black socks. With his pudgy belly and his blotchy red face, he looked like a Las Vegas tourist who'd stayed up too late in the casinos. Behind him, a nervous-looking satyr was peeling the skins off grapes and handing them to Mr. D one at a time.**

 **Mr. D's real name is Dionysus. The god of wine. Zeus appointed him director of Camp Half-Blood to dry out for a hundred years—a punishment for chasing some off-limits wood nymph.**

Hera glared at her husband at the reminder of his infidelity.

 **Next to him, where Chiron usually sat (or stood, in centaur form), was someone I'd never seen before—a pale, horribly thin man in a threadbare orange prisoner's jump-suit. The number over his pocket read 0001. He had blue shadows under his eyes, dirty fingernails, and badly cut gray hair, like his last haircut had been done with a weed whacker. He stared at me; his eyes made me nervous. He looked ... fractured. Angry and frustrated and hungry all at the same time.**

Hades glared at the book as if it had done him a personal injustice, muttering incoherently under his breath.

 **"This boy," Dionysus told him, "you need to watch. Poseidon's child, you know."**

 **"Ah!" the prisoner said. "That one."**

 **His tone made it obvious that he and Dionysus had already discussed me at length.**

''Gonna be honest, I'm not surprised''

 **"I am Tantalus," the prisoner said, smiling coldly. "On special assignment here until, well, until my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise. And you, Perseus Jackson, I do expect you to refrain from causing any more trouble."**

 **"Trouble?" I demanded.**

 **Dionysus snapped his fingers. A newspaper appeared on the table—the front page of today's New York Post, There was my yearbook picture from Meriwether Prep. It was hard for me to make out the headline, but I had a pretty good guess what it said. Something like: Thirteen Year-Old Lunatic Torches Gymnasium.**

''Probably''

 **"Yes, trouble," Tantalus said with satisfaction. "You caused plenty of it last summer, I understand."**

''Why that little'' Poseidon growled and began making angry gestures with his hands as he continued muttering imperceptibly under his breath, some of the demigods were noticeably a little afraid of the usually friendly god.

 **I was too mad to speak. Like it was my fault the gods had almost gotten into a civil war?**

 **A satyr inched forward nervously and set a plate of barbecue in front of Tantalus. The new activities director licked his lips. He looked at his empty goblet and said, "Root beer. Barq's special stock. 1967."**

 **The glass filled itself with foamy soda. Tantalus stretched out his hand hesitantly, as if he were afraid the goblet was hot.**

 **"Go on, then, old fellow," Dionysus said, a strange sparkle in his eyes. "Perhaps now it will work."**

''I think he knew it wouldn't work wise girl'' Percy mumbled into Annabeth's ear, voice filled with amusement.

 **Tantalus grabbed for the glass, but it scooted away before he could touch it. A few drops of root beer spilled, and Tantalus tried to dab them up with his fingers, but the drops rolled away like quicksilver before he could touch them. He growled and turned toward the plate of barbecue. He picked up a fork and tried to stab a piece of brisket, but the plate skittered down the table and flew off the end, straight into the coals of the brazier.**

Poseidon was grinning like a madman at this turn of events and both Hades and Zeus looked amused. Even the demigods found it to be quite funny, after all Tantalus was a vile man.

 **"Blast!" Tantalus muttered.**

 **"Ah, well," Dionysus said, his voice dripping with false sympathy. "Perhaps a few more days. Believe me, old chap, working at this camp will be torture enough. I'm sure your old curse will fade eventually."**

''Hopefully not''

 **"Eventually," muttered Tantalus, staring at Dionysus's Diet Coke. "Do you have any idea how dry one's throat gets after three thousand years?"**

 **"You're that spirit from the Fields of Punishment," I said. "The one who stands in the lake with the fruit tree hanging over you, but you can't eat or drink."**

 **Tantalus sneered at me. "A real scholar, aren't you, boy?"**

''Not usually''

''Hey!''

''What it's true''

 **"You must've done something really horrible when you were alive," I said, mildly impressed. "What was it?"**

 **Tantalus's eyes narrowed. Behind him, the satyrs were shaking their heads vigorously, trying to warn me.**

 **"I'll be watching you, Percy Jackson," Tantalus said. "I don't want any problems at my camp."**

 **"Your camp has problems already ... sir."**

Hermes and Apollo looked positively giddy at the fact Percy was talking back to him and Poseidon, whilst being worried that tantalus could potentially harm his son if provoked, had a new kind of sparkle present in his eyes.

 **"Oh, go sit down, Johnson," Dionysus sighed. "I believe that table over there is yours—the one where no one else ever wants to sit."**

 **My face was burning, but I knew better than to talk back. Dionysus was an overgrown brat, but he was an immortal, superpowerful overgrown brat. I said, "Come on, Tyson."**

 **"Oh, no," Tantalus said. "The monster stays here. We must decide what to do with it."**

 **"Him," I snapped. "His name is Tyson."**

 **The new activities director raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Tyson saved the camp," I insisted. "He pounded those bronze bulls. Otherwise they would've burned down this whole place."**

 **"Yes," Tantalus sighed, "and what a pity that would've been."**

''Screw you''

 **Dionysus snickered.**

 **"Leave us," Tantalus ordered, "while we decide this creature's fate."**

 **Tyson looked at me with fear in his one big eye, but I knew I couldn't disobey a direct order from the camp directors. Not openly, anyway.**

''It's not like you actually listen to them anyway''

''True''

 **"I'll be right over here, big guy," I promised. "Don't worry. We'll find you a good place to sleep tonight."**

 **Tyson nodded. "I believe you. You are my friend."**

 **Which made me feel a whole lot guiltier.**

 **I trudged over to the Poseidon table and slumped onto the bench. A wood nymph brought me a plate of Olympian olive-and-pepperoni pizza, but I wasn't hungry. I'd been almost killed twice today. I'd managed to end my school year with a complete disaster. Camp Half-Blood was in serious trouble and Chiron had told me not to do anything about it.**

 **I didn't feel very thankful, but I took my dinner, as was customary, up to the bronze brazier and scraped part of it into the flames.**

 **"Poseidon," I murmured, "accept my offering."**

 **And send me some help while you're at it, I prayed silently. Please.**

 **The smoke from the burning pizza changed into some-thing fragrant—the smell of a clean sea breeze with wild-flowers mixed in—but I had no idea if that meant my father was really listening.**

''I'll always be listening Percy'' the sea god said, smiling softly at his son.

 **I went back to my seat. I didn't think things could get much worse. But then Tantalus had one of the satyrs blow the conch horn to get our attention for announcements.**

 **"Yes, well," Tantalus said, once the talking had died down. "Another fine meal! Or so I am told." As he spoke, he inched his hand toward his refilled dinner plate, as if maybe the food wouldn't notice what he was doing, but it did. It shot away down the table as soon as he got within six inches.**

 **"And here on my first day of authority," he continued, "I'd like to say what a pleasant form of punishment it is to be here. Over the course of the summer, I hope to torture, er, interact with each and every one of you children. You all look good enough to eat."**

All the gods in the room, apart from Dionysus, looked worried for their children.

 **Dionysus clapped politely, leading to some halfhearted applause from the satyrs. Tyson was still standing at the head table, looking uncomfortable, but every time he tried to scoot out of the limelight, Tantalus pulled him back.**

 **"And now some changes!" Tantalus gave the campers a crooked smile. "We are reinstituting the chariot races!"**

''WHAT!''

 **Murmuring broke out at all the tables—excitement, fear, disbelief.**

 **"Now I know," Tantalus continued, raising his voice, "that these races were discontinued some years ago due to, ah, technical problems."**

 **"Three deaths and twenty-six mutilations," someone at the Apollo table called.**

 **"Yes, yes!" Tantalus said. "But I know that you will all join me in welcoming the return of this camp tradition. Golden laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month. Teams may register in the morning! The first race will be held in three days time. We will release you from most of your regular activities to prepare your chariots and choose your horses. Oh, and did I mention, the victorious team's cabin will have no chores for the month in which they win?"**

 **An explosion of excited conversation—no KP for a whole month? No stable cleaning? Was he serious?**

 **Then the last person I expected to object did so.**

 **"But, sir!" Clarisse said. She looked nervous, but she stood up to speak from the Ares table. Some of the campers snickered when they saw the YOU MOO, GIRL! sign on her back. "What about patrol duty? I mean, if we drop every-thing to ready our chariots—"**

Everybody in the room nodded their heads at this statement and shot looks at Clarisse.

 **"Ah, the hero of the day," Tantalus exclaimed. "Brave Clarisse, who single-handedly bested the bronze bulls!"**

 **Clarisse blinked, then blushed. "Um, I didn't—"**

 **"And modest, too." Tantalus grinned. "Not to worry, my dear! This is a summer camp. We are here to enjoy our-selves, yes?"**

''How in the hell did you survive?''

''With great difficulty''

 **"But the tree—"**

 **"And now," Tantalus said, as several of Clarisse's cabin mates pulled her back into her seat, "before we proceed to the campfire and sing-along, one slight housekeeping issue. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have seen fit, for some reason, to bring this here." Tantalus waved a hand toward Tyson.**

 **Uneasy murmuring spread among the campers. A lot of sideways looks at me. I wanted to kill Tantalus.**

''Please do, I'm sure the gods wouldn't really protest'' Grover said.

Percy looked at Grover amused and noticed the gods in the room, nodding their heads slightly in agreement.

 **"Now, of course," he said, "Cyclopes have a reputation for being bloodthirsty monsters with a very small brain capacity. Under normal circumstances, I would release this beast into the woods and have you hunt it down with torches and pointed sticks. But who knows? Perhaps this Cyclops is not as horrible as most of its brethren. Until it proves worthy of destruction, we need a place to keep it! I've thought about the stables, but that will make the horses nervous. Hermes's cabin, possibly?"**

 **Silence at the Hermes table. Travis and Connor Stoll developed a sudden interest in the tablecloth. I couldn't blame them. The Hermes cabin was always full to bursting. There was no way they could take in a six-foot-three Cyclops.**

 **"Come now," Tantalus chided. "The monster may be able to do some menial chores. Any suggestions as to where such a beast should be kenneled?"**

 **Suddenly everybody gasped.**

 **Tantalus scooted away from Tyson in surprise. All I could do was stare in disbelief at the brilliant green light that was about to change my life—a dazzling holographic image that had appeared above Tyson's head.**

 **With a sickening twist in my stomach, I remembered what Annabeth had said about Cyclopes, They're the children of nature spirits and gods ... Well, one god in particular, usually …**

 **Swirling over Tyson was a glowing green trident—the same symbol that had appeared above me the day Poseidon had claimed me as his son.**

 **There was a moment of awed silence.**

 **Being claimed was a rare event. Some campers waited in vain for it their whole lives. When I'd been claimed by Poseidon last summer, everyone had reverently knelt. But now, they followed Tantalus's lead, and Tantalus roared with laughter. "Well! I think we know where to put the beast now. By the gods, I can see the family resemblance!"**

Poseidon looked ready to kill and made a mental note to speak to Hades about paying Tantalus a little visit in the underworld.

 **Everybody laughed except Annabeth and a few of my other friends.**

 **Tyson didn't seem to notice. He was too mystified, trying to swat the glowing trident that was now fading over his head. He was too innocent to understand how much they were making fun of him, how cruel people were.**

 **But I got it.**

 **I had a new cabin mate. I had a monster for a half-brother.**

''That's the end'' Jason said and Zeus stood up.

''I think we should take a break now and continue after we have all eaten'' he proposed and deciding nobody was going to argue with him, strode out of the throne room followed by the majority of the gods and demigods.

''Percy, may I speak to you for a little while?'' Poseidon called out as his son reached the throne room doors.

''Sure'' Percy replied, wondering what his father wanted to speak to him about.

''Alone, if possible'' Poseidon addressed Annabeth kindly, smiling at her as she nodded her head and pecked Percy's cheek; throwing him one last look as she disappeared through the door- taking the rest of those in the throne room with her.

* * *

 **AN: So that's the end, please read and review- I love getting your feedback and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't know when the next one will be but hopefully soon.**


	7. 7 Discussions

**AN: So I know I said that it might take me a while to update but can I just apologise for how long this has taken me to write and I am really sorry for making you wait for this chapter. Also I'm sorry for any mistakes in this as I wrote the majority on my phone today whilst at work because we weren't very busy. And I have also recently gone through every review on the lightning thief story and then I read some of the chapters and have decided that I am slowly going to update and rewrite them as some of the chapters aren't very good and the sentences are too long so look out for that and I will put a not at the bottom of each chapter I rewrite so you all know. And finally thank you to every one who has favourited, followed or reviewed this story because you guys make my day and I love you so much for taking the time to do that.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO series. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

Poseidon gazed steadily at his son and watched amused as he began to fidget uncomfortably, stepping from one foot to the other.

"So what did you want to talk to me about dad?" Percy asked hoping his discomfort didn't show in his voice.

"Can't you guess?"

"Erm, no?" Percy replied confused.

The sea god sighed in response, he'd really hoped his son would have at least some idea on why he wanted to talk to him, but alas it was not to be.

"I want to speak about your engagement to Annabeth" Poseidon replied bluntly, taking much amusement at the fact percy choked and looked like a fish out of water.

"What?" he squeaked "how do you know about that?"

''I am a god Percy, I know many things'' Poseidon boasted.

''Ok now you just sound like Apollo'' Percy said, giving him a look.

''Fine'' the god groaned ''I saw the ring''

''When did you see it?'' Percy questioned, wondering if there was any chance Athena had also seen the ring- only to dismiss that thought when he realised that the goddess of wisdom had not yet tried to murder him.

''A couple of chapters ago, I've been waiting for a chance to talk to you. ''

''So, what is you wanted to say about our engagement?'' Percy asked, bolstered by the fact his father didn't seem angry.

''I wanted to congratulate you and also ask when it happened as I don't seem to recall there being a ring on her finger when you were transported here?'' he replied, arching an eyebrow when Percy blushed slightly.

Coughing slightly Percy met his father's eyes ''thank you and I asked her after we read the chapter about the minotaur''

''That long huh'' Poseidon said glumly, slightly hurt at the fact his own son hadn't confided in him, but he also couldn't blame him as he knew that technically he was and he wasn't his father due to the time travel.

As if knowing what his father was thinking, Percy rushed to reassure the sea god ''the future you approved as well you know, in fact he was the one to get the ring made for me''

Poseidon smiled, glad that his future self approved as well as he ''I'm proud of you son, and I know that I'm not the father you are used to but all the same I am overjoyed that you have found someone to spend the rest of your life with, and I for one am happy that it is Annabeth because I can see that she loves you wholeheartedly.''

Percy grinned at his father ''so you're not mad that she's a daughter of Athena?''

''Not at all'' he replied and then grabbed his son into a hug. They embraced for a moment before a thought occurred to Poseidon and he stepped back ''when are you planning on telling Athena?'' he questioned and Percy sighed.

''We're not sure, but we're trying to leave it as long as possible so that we can delay me getting ripped limb from limb'' Percy half joked knowing that it was certainly an option.

Poseidon hummed in acknowledgement and racked his brain for ways to prevent bodily harm coming to his son.

''Believe it or not'' Percy began, snapping the sea god from his thoughts ''the future Athena actually gave me her blessing to marry Annabeth, I asked her a couple of weeks before we got transported here'' he finished to Poseidon's astonishment.

"Seriously?" Poseidon gaped and Percy nodded his head.

"Yeah, she told me that she knew of the lengths I would go to for her daughter and of everything I had done for her."

"But this Athena does not yet know of everything you've done for Annabeth, hades neither do I" Poseidon said still in slight shock.

"I know, that's one of the problems" the teen replied.

"Well son" Poseidon said, clapping a hand on Percy's shoulder "When the time comes, know that I will support you and Annabeth, no matter what"

"Thanks dad'' Percy said gratefully and Poseidon smiled at him.

"You're welcome my boy, now we better get going before anyone gets suspicious, as I fear we have been here longer than I intended already."

Both father and son turned and walked out of the throne room in slightly high spirits, unaware of the barn owl hidden behind one of the columns.

When Percy and Poseidon reached the dining room they were greeted with many curious looks, none more so than from Annabeth who met Percy's eyes as he took the seat next to her. Arching an eyebrow Annabeth awaited an explanation from her fiancé.

Percy leaned closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, and placed a kiss on her temple "I'll tell you later" he whispered into her ear, shooting a look at everyone around the table before he leaned back and began to gorge himself on the food in front of him; arm still placed securely around Annabeth's waist.

Everyone took a while to eat as they laughed and joked at the same time, well everyone but Athena that is as she spent the majority of the meal staring at Percy- which was a little unnerving to say the least. Eventually though everybody had finished and then decided to make their way towards the throne room- Athena tried to say she needed to check on something before they could continue but Zeus- impatient as ever- told her that she was to go with the rest of them.

Which is how a pouting goddess of wisdom ended up sulking in her chair, secretly glaring at the king of the gods.

''Right'' Zeus said, clapping his hands together ''I have decided that I shall be next to read'' he finished, clearing his throat as he grasped the book in his hands.

 **6\. Demon pigeons attack** he started.

* * *

 **AN: So how was that, what did you think? Please let me know because it's great getting your feedback and I love it when you tell me what you want to see so please please please review. And hopefully the next chapter wont be as long of a wait.**


	8. 8 Demon Pigeons Attack

**AN: I am really sorry about not updating sooner but I have been really busy so sorry about that and I have decided that I am going to try and do at least one chapter a month. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter even though its not one of my best.**

 **6\. DEMON PIGEONS ATTACK** Zeus began and then grimaced as he read the title, along with most of the throne room.

 **The next few days were torture, just like Tantalus wanted.**

Poseidon gritted his teeth.

 **First there was Tyson moving into the Poseidon cabin, giggling to himself every fifteen seconds and saying, "Percy is my brother?" like he'd just won the lottery.**

 **"Aw, Tyson," I'd say. "It's not that simple."**

 **But there was no explaining it to him. He was in heaven. And me ... as much as I liked the big guy, I couldn't help feeling embarrassed. Ashamed. There, I said it.**

Poseidon gazed at his son, watching as Percy looked at the ground a light dusting of pink on his ears and he observed how the daughter of Athena, Annabeth his mind reminded him, whispered something to him that made his son smile slightly and press a chaste kiss to her lips.

 **My father, the all-powerful Poseidon, had gotten moony-eyed for some nature spirit, and Tyson had been the result. I mean, I'd read the myths about Cyclopes. I even remembered that they were often Poseidon's children. But I'd never really processed that this made them my ... family. Until I had Tyson living with me in the next bunk.**

 **And then there were the comments from the other campers. Suddenly, I wasn't Percy Jackson, the cool guy who'd retrieved Zeus's lightning bolt last summer. Now I was Percy Jackson, the poor schmuck with the ugly monster for a brother.**

Percy gazed at the ground, reflecting on all of the poor things he had thought about his brother, he truly loved Tyson- he was family but it didn't make it any easier when faced with his past thoughts.

 **"He's not my real brother!" I protested whenever Tyson wasn't around. "He's more like a half brother on the monstrous side of the family. Like ... a half-brother twice removed, or something."**

 **Nobody bought it.**

 **I admit—I was angry at my dad. I felt like being his son was now a joke.**

Said sea god glared at the ground, angry that his favourite son had ever thought that.

 **Annabeth tried to make me feel better. She suggested we team up for the chariot race to take our minds off our problems. Don't get me wrong—we both hated Tantalus and we were worried sick about camp—but we didn't know what to do about it. Until we could come up with some brilliant plan to save Thalia's tree, we figured we might as well go along with the races. After all, Annabeth's mom, Athena, had invented the chariot, and my dad had created horses. Together we would own that track.**

 **One morning Annabeth and I were sitting by the canoe lake sketching chariot designs when some jokers from Aphrodite's cabin walked by and asked me if I needed to borrow some eyeliner for my eye ... "Oh sorry, eyes."**

 **As they walked away laughing, Annabeth grumbled, "Just ignore them, Percy. It isn't your fault you have a monster for a brother."**

 **"He's not my brother!" I snapped. "And he's not a monster, either!"**

''I'm sorry for snapping at you wise girl'' Percy apologised and Annabeth pressed a lingering kiss to his lips (much to the disgust of some of the demigods *coughConnorcoughTraviscough*.

''I'm sorry for calling him a monster seaweed brain'' she said once they broke apart and Percy tugged her closer, if that was possible.

 **Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Hey, don't get mad at me! And technically, he is a monster."**

 **"Well you gave him permission to enter the camp."**

 **"Because it was the only way to save your life! I mean ... I'm sorry, Percy, I didn't expect Poseidon to claim him. Cyclopes are the most deceitful, treacherous—"**

 **"He is not! What have you got against Cyclopes, anyway?**

Annabeth hid her face in Percy's chest as she was treated to knowing looks from Grover, Thalia and Luke and curious gazes from the rest of the occupants in the room.

 **Annabeth's ears turned pink. I got the feeling there was something she wasn't telling me— something bad.**

 **"Just forget it," she said. "Now, the axle for this chariot—"**

 **"You're treating him like he's this horrible thing," I said. "He saved my life."**

 **Annabeth threw down her pencil and stood. "Then maybe you should design a chariot with him."**

 **"Maybe I should."**

 **"Fine!"**

 **"Fine!"**

 **She stormed off and left me feeling even worse than before.**

Annabeth hugged Percy tightly and Athena glared at the pair of them.

 **The next couple of days, I tried to keep my mind off my problems.**

 **Silena Beauregard, one of the nicer girls from Aphrodite's cabin, gave me my first riding lesson on a pegasus. She explained that there was only one immortal winged horse named Pegasus, who still wandered free somewhere in the skies, but over the eons he'd sired a lot of children, none quite so fast or heroic, but all named after the first and greatest.**

 **Being the son of the sea god, I never liked going into the air. My dad had this rivalry with Zeus, so I tried to stay out of the lord of the sky's domain as much as possible. But riding a winged horse felt different. It didn't make me nearly as nervous as being in an airplane. Maybe that was because my dad had created horses out of sea foam, so the pegasi were sort of ... neutral territory. I could understand their thoughts. I wasn't surprised when my pegasus went galloping over the treetops or chased a flock of seagulls into a cloud.**

Poseidon beamed at his son proudly whilst some of the other gods rolled their eyes at the sea god.

 **The problem was that Tyson wanted to ride the "chicken ponies," too, but the pegasi got skittish whenever he approached. I told them telepathically that Tyson wouldn't hurt them, but they didn't seem to believe me. That made Tyson cry.**

''Oh no''

''You don't say''

 **The only person at camp who had no problem with Tyson was Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin. The blacksmith god had always worked with Cyclopes in his forges, so Beckendorf took Tyson down to the armory to teach him metalworking. He said he'd have Tyson crafting magic items like a master in no time.**

Hephaestus beamed at the book at the mention of his son causing Apollo to look at him oddly.

 **After lunch, I worked out in the arena with Apollo's cabin. Swordplay had always been my strength. People said I was better at it than any camper in the last hundred years, except maybe Luke. People always compared me to Luke.**

Luke sighed, knowing that Percy would probably get that a lot but he also knew that Percy was a better fighter than he could ever hope to be- something he was not willing to admit out loud.

 **I thrashed the Apollo guys easily. I should've been testing myself against the Ares and Athena cabins, since they had the best sword fighters, but I didn't get along with Clarisse and her siblings, and after my argument with Annabeth, I just didn't want to see her.**

 **I went to archery class, even though I was terrible at it, and it wasn't the same without Chiron teaching. In arts and crafts, I started a marble bust of Poseidon, but it started looking like Sylvester Stallone, so I ditched it. I scaled the climbing wall in full lava-and-earthquake mode. And in the evenings, I did border patrol. Even though Tantalus had insisted we forget trying to protect the camp, some of the campers had quietly kept it up, working out a schedule during our free times.**

The goddess of wisdom nodded in approval at this and cursed Tantalus for putting the children in danger

 **I sat at the top of Half-Blood Hill and watched the dryads come and go, singing to the dying pine tree. Satyrs brought their reed pipes and played nature magic songs, and for a while the pine needles seemed to get fuller. The flowers on the hill smelled a little sweeter and the grass looked greener. But as soon as the music stopped, the sickness crept back into the air. The whole hill seemed to be infected, dying from the poison that had sunk into the tree's roots. The longer I sat there, the angrier I got.**

 **Luke had done this. I remembered his sly smile, the dragon-claw scar across his face. He'd pretended to be my friend, and the whole time he'd been Kronos's number-one servant.**

Luke looked down at the floor, ashamed at his past actions.

 **I opened the palm of my hand. The scar Luke had given me last summer was fading, but I could still see it—a white asterisk-shaped wound where his pit scorpion had stung me.**

 **I thought about what Luke had told me right before he'd tried to kill me: Good-bye, Percy. There is a new Golden Age coming. You won't be part of it.**

Poseidon gritted his teeth at the reminder that Luke had tried to murder his son.

 **At night, I had more dreams of Grover. Sometimes, I just heard snatches of his voice. Once, I heard him say: It's here. Another time: He likes sheep.**

 **I thought about telling Annabeth about my dreams, but I would've felt stupid. I mean, He likes sheep? She would've thought I was crazy.**

Annabeth chuckled ''I thought that a long time ago seaweed brain''

 **The night before the race, Tyson and I finished our chariot. It was wicked cool. Tyson had made the metal parts in the armory's forges. I'd sanded the wood and put the carriage together. It was blue and white, with wave designs on the sides and a trident painted on the front. After all that work, it seemed only fair that Tyson would ride shotgun with me, though I knew the horses wouldn't like it, and Tyson's extra weight would slow us down.**

 **As we were turning in for bed, Tyson said, "You are mad?"**

 **I realized I'd been scowling. "Nah. I'm not mad."**

 **He lay down in his bunk and was quiet in the dark. His body was way too long for his bed. When he pulled up the covers, his feet stuck out the bottom. "I am a monster."**

 **"Don't say that."**

 **"It is okay. I will be a good monster. Then you will not have to be mad."**

Annabeth smiled sadly and clasped Percy's hand.

 **I didn't know what to say. I stared at the ceiling and felt like I was dying slowly, right along with Thalia's tree.**

The sea god and a few others looked alarmed at hearing this and shot looks at Percy.

 **"It's just... I never had a half-brother before." I tried to keep my voice from cracking. "It's really different for me. And I'm worried about the camp. And another friend of mine, Grover ... he might be in trouble. I keep feeling like I should be doing something to help, but I don't know what."**

 **Tyson said nothing.**

 **"I'm sorry," I told him. "It's not your fault. I'm mad at Poseidon. I feel like he's trying to embarrass me, like he's trying to compare us or something, and I don't understand why."**

''I would never do that son'' Poseidon declared staring at his son as if trying to memorise his face ''believe me- I would never.''

''I believe you dad'' Percy replied smiling and Poseidon felt a warmth flow through him at the sight.

 **I heard a deep rumbling sound. Tyson was snoring.**

 **I sighed. "Good night, big guy."**

 **And I closed my eyes, too.**

 **In my dream, Grover was wearing a wedding dress.**

Everybody in the room started laughing at the metal image that created.

 **It didn't fit him very well. The gown was too long and the hem was caked with dried mud. The neckline kept falling off his shoulders. A tattered veil covered his face.**

Cue more laughter.

 **He was standing in a dank cave, lit only by torches. There was a cot in one corner and an old fashioned loom in the other, a length of white cloth half woven on the frame. And he was staring right at me, like I was a TV program he'd been waiting for. "Thank the gods!" he yelped. "Can you hear me?"**

 **My dream-self was slow to respond. I was still looking around, taking in the stalactite ceiling, the stench of sheep and goats, the growling and grumbling and bleating sounds that seemed to echo from behind a refrigerator-sized boulder, which was blocking the room's only exit, as if there were a much larger cavern beyond it.**

Poseidon paled as he realised where Grover was.

 **"Percy?" Grover said. "Please, I don't have the strength to project any better. You have to hear me!"**

 **"I hear you," I said. "Grover, what's going on?"**

 **From behind the boulder, a monstrous voice yelled, "Honeypie! Are you done yet?"**

 **Grover flinched. He called out in falsetto, "Not quite, dearest! A few more days!"**

 **"Bah! Hasn't it been two weeks yet?"**

 **"N-no, dearest. Just five days. That leaves twelve more to go."**

 **The monster was silent, maybe trying to do the math. He must've been worse at arithmetic than I was, because he said, "All right, but hurry! I want to SEEEEE under that veil, heh-hehheh."**

Despite themselves some of the gods and demigods laughed at hearing that.

 **Grover turned back to me. "You have to help me! No time! I'm stuck in this cave. On an island in the sea."**

 **"Where?"**

 **"I don't know exactly! I went to Florida and turned left."**

 **"What? How did you—"**

 **"It's a trap!" Grover said. "It's the reason no satyr has ever returned from this quest. He's a shepherd, Percy! And he has it. Its nature magic is so powerful it smells just like the great god Pan! The satyrs come here thinking they've found Pan, and they get trapped and eaten by Polyphemus!"**

Poseidon was by now as white as a sheet and was staring at his son hoping with everything he had that Percy would not end up anywhere near that island.

 **"Poly-who?"**

 **"The Cyclops!" Grover said, exasperated. "I almost got away. I made it all the way to St. Augustine."**

 **"But he followed you," I said, remembering my first dream. "And trapped you in a bridal boutique."**

 **"That's right," Grover said. "My first empathy link must've worked then. Look, this bridal dress is the only thing keeping me alive. He thinks I smell good, but I told him it was just goat-scented perfume. Thank goodness he can't see very well. His eye is still half blind from the last time somebody poked it out. But soon he'll realize what I am. He's only giving me two weeks to finish the bridal train, and he's getting impatient!"**

 **"Wait a minute. This Cyclops thinks you're—"**

 **"Yes!" Grover wailed. "He thinks I'm a lady Cyclops and he wants to marry me!"**

Despite the situation everyone (including Grover) burst out laughing.

 **Under different circumstances, I might've busted out laughing, but Grover's voice was deadly serious. He was shaking with fear.**

 **"I'll come rescue you," I promised. "Where are you?"**

 **"The Sea of Monsters, of course!"**

 **"The sea of what?"**

 **"I told you! I don't know exactly where! And look, Percy ... urn, I'm really sorry about this, but this empathy link ... well, I had no choice. Our emotions are connected now. If I die ..."**

 **"Don't tell me, I'll die too."**

Poseidon groaned and some of the other gods gazed at him in pity.

 **"Oh, well, perhaps not. You might live for years in a vegetative state. But, uh, it would be a lot better if you got me out of here."**

 **"Honeypie!" the monster bellowed. "Dinnertime! Yummy yummy sheep meat!"**

 **Grover whimpered. "I have to go. Hurry!"**

 **"Wait! You said 'it' was here. What?"**

 **But Grover's voice was already growing fainter. "Sweet dreams. Don't let me die!"**

 **The dream faded and I woke with a start. It was early morning. Tyson was staring down at me, his one big brown eye full of concern.**

 **"Are you okay?" he asked.**

 **His voice sent a chill down my back, because he sounded almost exactly like the monster I'd heard in my dream.**

 **The morning of the race was hot and humid. Fog lay low on the ground like sauna steam. Millions of birds were roosting in the trees—fat gray-and-white pigeons, except they didn't coo like regular pigeons. They made this annoying metallic screeching sound that reminded me of submarine radar.**

Athena gazed at the book seemingly deep in though at hearing this, as did Hephaestus

 **The racetrack had been built in a grassy field between the archery range and the woods. Hephaestus's cabin had used the bronze bulls, which were completely tame since they'd had their heads smashed in, to plow an oval track in a matter of minutes.**

 **There were rows of stone steps for the spectators— Tantalus, the satyrs, a few dryads, and all of the campers who weren't participating. Mr. D didn't show. He never got up before ten o'clock.**

Those in the throne room looked at Dionysus only to find him lounged on a chair, reading a wine magazine.

 **"Right!" Tantalus announced as the teams began to assemble. A naiad had brought him a big platter of pastries, and as Tantalus spoke, his right hand chased a chocolate eclair across the judge's table. "You all know the rules. A quarter-mile track. Twice around to win. Two horses per chariot. Each team will consist of a driver and a fighter. Weapons are allowed. Dirty tricks are expected. But try not to kill anybody!" Tantalus smiled at us like we were all naughty children. "Any killing will result in harsh punishment. No s'mores at the campfire for a week! Now ready your chariots!"**

''Are you kidding me? That's the punishment'' Piper shouted and the gods in the room looked scandalized.

 **Beckendorf led the Hephaestus team onto the track. They had a sweet ride made of bronze and iron—even the horses, which were magical automatons like the Colchis bulls. I had no doubt that their chariot had all kinds of mechanical traps and more fancy options than a fully loaded Maserati.**

Hephaestus grinned already imagining his children were going to win.

 **The Ares chariot was bloodred, and pulled by two grisly horse skeletons. Clarisse climbed aboard with a batch of javelins, spiked balls, caltrops, and a bunch of other nasty toys.**

Clarisse grinned maniacally and the demigods, apart from Chris, all edged away from her slightly.

 **Apollo's chariot was trim and graceful and completely gold, pulled by two beautiful palominos. Their fighter was armed with a bow, though he had promised not to shoot regular pointed arrows at the opposing drivers.**

''Whooo, go team Apollo'' the sun god shouted, waving his arms around like a loon before Artemis whacked him.

 **Hermes's chariot was green and kind of old-looking, as if it hadn't been out of the garage in years. It didn't look like anything special, but it was manned by the Stoll brothers, and I shuddered to think what dirty tricks they'd schemed up.**

Hermes grinned proudly at his son's.

 **That left two chariots: one driven by Annabeth, and the other by me.**

 **Before the race began, I tried to approach Annabeth and tell her about my dream.**

 **She perked up when I mentioned Grover, but when I told her what he'd said, she seemed to get distant again, suspicious.**

 **"You're trying to distract me," she decided.**

 **"What? No I'm not!"**

 **"Oh, right! Like Grover would just happen to stumble across the one thing that could save the camp."**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **She rolled her eyes. "Go back to your chariot, Percy."**

''I'm sorry I didn't believe you'' Annabeth said and Percy shrugged.

''It's ok wise girl''

 **"I'm not making this up. He's in trouble, Annabeth."**

 **She hesitated. I could tell she was trying to decide whether or not to trust me. Despite our occasional fights, we'd been through a lot together. And I knew she would never want anything bad to happen to Grover.**

 **"Percy, an empathy link is so hard to do. I mean, it's more likely you really were dreaming."**

 **"The Oracle," I said. "We could consult the Oracle."**

 **Annabeth frowned.**

 **Last summer, before my quest, I'd visited the strange spirit that lived in the Big House attic and it had given me a prophecy that came true in ways I'd never expected. The experience had freaked me out for months. Annabeth knew I'd never suggest going back there if I wasn't completely serious.**

 **Before she could answer, the conch horn sounded.**

''Damn it''

 **"Charioteers!" Tantalus called. "To your mark!"**

 **"We'll talk later," Annabeth told me, "after I win."**

Athena glared at Poseidon, clearly already envisioning her daughter winning.

 **As I was walking back to my own chariot, I noticed how many more pigeons were in the trees now—screeching like crazy, making the whole forest rustle. Nobody else seemed to be paying them much attention, but they made me nervous. Their beaks glinted strangely. Their eyes seemed shinier than regular birds.**

Athena and Hephaestus looked worried at this and both prayed that the birds weren't what they suspected.

 **Tyson was having trouble getting our horses under control. I had to talk to them a long time before they would settle down.**

 **He's a monster, lord! they complained to me.**

 **He's a son of Poseidon, I told them. Just like ... well, just like me.**

 **No! they insisted. Monster! Horse-eater! Not trusted!**

 **I'll give you sugar cubes at the end of the race, I said.**

 **Sugar cubes?**

 **Very big sugar cubes. And apples. Did I mention the apples?**

 **Finally they agreed to let me harness them.**

''I'm not surprised.''

 **Now, if you've never seen a Greek chariot, it's built for speed, not safety or comfort. It's basically a wooden basket, open at the back, mounted on an axle between two wheels. The driver stands up the whole time, and you can feel every bump in the road. The carriage is made of such light wood that if you wipe out making the hairpin turns at either end of the track, you'll probably tip over and crush both the chariot and yourself. It's an even better rush than skate-boarding.**

This caused many laughs and eye rolls.

 **I took the reins and maneuvered the chariot to the starting line. I gave Tyson a ten-foot pole and told him that his job was to push the other chariots away if they got too close, and to deflect anything they might try to throw at us.**

 **"No hitting ponies with the stick," he insisted.**

 **"No," I agreed. "Or people, either, if you can help it. We're going to run a clean race. Just keep the distractions away and let me concentrate on driving."**

''Lets see how long it takes you to change that tactic Perce'' Hermes said grinning devilishly at him.

 **"We will win.'" He beamed.**

 **We are so going to lose, I thought to myself, but I bad to try. I wanted to show the others ... well, I wasn't sure what, exactly. That Tyson wasn't such a bad guy? That I wasn't ashamed of being seen with him in public? Maybe that they hadn't hurt me with all their jokes and name calling?**

Those in the room that had participated in those tasks all looked down ashamed.

 **As the chariots lined up, more shiny-eyed pigeons gathered in the woods. They were screeching so loudly the campers in the stands were starting to take notice, glancing nervously at the trees, which shivered under the weight of the birds. Tantalus didn't look concerned, but he did have to speak up to be heard over the noise.**

Athena and Hephaestus looked panicked by this point.

 **"Charioteers!" he shouted. "Attend your mark!"**

 **He waved his hand and the starting signal dropped. The chariots roared to life. Hooves thundered against the dirt. The crowd cheered.**

 **Almost immediately there was a loud nasty crack! I looked back in time to see the Apollo chariot flip over. The Hermes chariot had rammed into it—maybe by mistake, maybe not. The riders were thrown free, but their panicked horses dragged the golden chariot diagonally across the track. The Hermes team, Travis and Connor Stoll, were laughing at their good luck, but not for long. The Apollo horses crashed into theirs, and the Hermes chariot flipped too, leaving a pile of broken wood and four rearing horses in the dust.**

''Damn it''

 **Two chariots down in the first twenty feet. I loved this sport.**

''Why am I not surprised''

 **I turned my attention back to the front. We were making good time, pulling ahead of Ares, but Annabeth's chariot was way ahead of us. She was already making her turn around the first post, her javelin man grinning and waving at us, shouting: "See ya!"**

 **The Hephaestus chariot was starting to gain on us, too.**

 **Beckendorf pressed a button, and a panel slid open on the side of his chariot.**

 **"Sorry, Percy!" he yelled. Three sets of balls and chains shot straight toward our wheels. They would've wrecked us completely if Tyson hadn't whacked them aside with a quick swipe of his pole. He gave the Hephaestus chariot a good shove and sent them skittering sideways while we pulled ahead.**

''YES''

''NOO''

 **"Nice work, Tyson!" I yelled.**

 **"Birds!" he cried.**

 **"What?"**

 **We were whipping along so fast it was hard to hear or see anything, but Tyson pointed toward the woods and I saw what he was worried about. The pigeons had risen from the trees. They were spiraling like a huge tornado, heading toward the track.**

 **No big deal, I told myself. They're just pigeons.**

''No they're not''

 **I tried to concentrate on the race.**

 **We made our first turn, the wheels creaking under us, the chariot threatening to tip, but we were now only ten feet behind Annabeth. If I could just get a little closer, Tyson could use his pole….**

 **Annabeth's fighter wasn't smiling now. He pulled a javelin from his collection and took aim at me. He was about to throw when we heard the screaming.**

 **The pigeons were swarming—thousands of them dive-bombing the spectators in the stands, attacking the other chariots. Beckendorf was mobbed. His fighter tried to bat the birds away but he couldn't see anything. The chariot veered off course and plowed through the strawberry fields, the mechanical horses steaming.**

Hephaestus looked worried at this and hoped his children were not hurt.

 **In the Ares chariot, Clarisse barked an order to her fighter, who quickly threw a screen of camouflage netting over their basket. The birds swarmed around it, pecking and clawing at the fighter's hands as he tried to hold up the net, but Clarisse just gritted her teeth and kept driving. Her skeletal horses seemed immune to the distraction. The pigeons pecked uselessly at their empty eye sockets and flew through their rib cages, but the stallions kept right on running.**

 **The spectators weren't so lucky. The birds were slashing at any bit of exposed flesh, driving everyone into a panic. Now that the birds were closer, it was clear they weren't normal pigeons. Their eyes were beady and evil-looking. Their beaks were made of bronze, and judging from the yelps of the campers, they must've been razor sharp.**

 **"Stymphalian birds!" Annabeth yelled. She slowed down and pulled her chariot alongside mine. "They'll strip everyone to bones if we don't drive them away!"**

Those in the room who didn't know what happened all looked pale and sickly.

 **"Tyson," I said, "we're turning around!"**

 **"Going the wrong way?" he asked.**

 **"Always," I grumbled, but I steered the chariot toward the stands.**

Despite the tension in the room the statement garnered a few laughs.

 **Annabeth rode right next to me. She shouted, "Heroes, to arms!" But I wasn't sure anyone could hear her over the screeching of the birds and the general chaos.**

''Probably not''

 **I held my reins in one hand and managed to draw Riptide as a wave of birds dived at my face, their metal beaks snapping. I slashed them out of the air and they exploded into dust and feathers, but there were still millions of them left. One nailed me in the back end and I almost jumped straight out of the chariot.**

''Hahaha'' Thalia laughed at his misfortune.

 **Annabeth wasn't having much better luck. The closer we got to the stands, the thicker the cloud of birds became.**

 **Some of the spectators were trying to fight back. The Athena campers were calling for shields. The archers from Apollo's cabin brought out their bows and arrows, ready to slay the menace, but with so many campers mixed in with the birds, it wasn't safe to shoot.**

 **"Too many!" I yelled to Annabeth. "How do you get rid of them?"**

 **She stabbed at a pigeon with her knife. "Hercules used noise! Brass bells! He scared them away with the most horrible sound he could—"**

 **Her eyes got wide. "Percy ... Chiron's collection!"**

Quite a few people laughed at that.

 **I understood instantly. "You think it'll work?"**

 **She handed her fighter the reins and leaped from her chariot into mine like it was the easiest thing in the world. "To the Big House! It's our only chance!"**

 **Clarisse has just pulled across the finish line, completely unopposed, and seemed to notice for the first time how serious the bird problem was.**

 **When she saw us driving away, she yelled, "You're running? The fight is here, cowards!" She drew her sword and charged for the stands.**

''Sorry'' she apologised and both Annabeth and Percy gaped at her for a moment before nodding in acceptance.

 **I urged our horses into a gallop. The chariot rumbled through the strawberry fields, across the volleyball pit, and lurched to a halt in front of the Big House. Annabeth and I ran inside, tearing down the hallway to Chiron's apartment.**

 **His boom box was still on his nightstand. So were his favorite CDs. I grabbed the most repulsive one I could find, Annabeth snatched the boom box, and together we ran back outside.**

 **Down at the track, the chariots were in flames. Wounded campers ran in every direction, with birds shredding their clothes and pulling out their hair, while Tantalus chased breakfast pastries around the stands, every once in a while yelling, "Everything's under control! Not to worry.'"**

''Oh for goodness sake''

 **We pulled up to the finish line. Annabeth got the boom box ready. I prayed the batteries weren't dead.**

 **I pressed PLAY and started up Chiron's favorite—the All-Time Greatest Hits of Dean Martin. Suddenly the air was filled with violins and a bunch of guys moaning in Italian.**

 **The demon pigeons went nuts. They started flying in circles, running into each other like they wanted to bash their own brains out. Then they abandoned the track altogether and flew skyward in a huge dark wave.**

 **"Now!" shouted Annabeth. "Archers!"**

 **With clear targets, Apollo's archers had flawless aim. Most of them could nock five or six arrows at once. Within minutes, the ground was littered with dead bronze-beaked pigeons, and the survivors were a distant trail of smoke on the horizon.**

 **The camp was saved, but the wreckage wasn't pretty. Most of the chariots had been completely destroyed. Almost everyone was wounded, bleeding from multiple bird pecks. The kids from Aphrodite's cabin were screaming because their hairdos had been ruined and their clothes pooped on.**

Aphrodite herself shuddered at the mental image.

 **"Bravo!" Tantalus said, but he wasn't looking at me or Annabeth. "We have our first winner!" He walked to "He finish line and awarded the golden laurels for the race to a stunned-looking Clarisse.**

 **Then he turned and smiled at me. "And now to punish the troublemakers who disrupted this race."**

''That's the end of the chapter, who's next?'' Zeus asked and Chris put up his hand

''I'll read'' he said and cleared his throat as Zeus threw him the book, the pair of them oblivious as to how Poseidon was muttering darkly a few feet away.

 **7\. I accept gifts from a stranger** Chris said.

 **AN: So there you go, the end of the chapter, I hope you liked it and please review and let me know what you think.**


	9. 9 I accept gifts from a stranger

**7\. I ACCEPT GIFTS FROM A STRANGER** Chris said.

''Tut tut Percy, you should never do that'' Piper teased And Annabeth laughed at her fiancés expense.

 **The way Tantalus saw it, the Stymphalian birds had simply been minding their own business in the woods and would not have attacked if Annabeth, Tyson, and I hadn't disturbed them with our bad chariot driving.**

Both Athena and Poseidon growled at hearing this, causing the others in the room to send them wary looks.

 **This was so completely unfair, I told Tantalus to go chase a doughnut,**

''Oh I remember that- it was so funny. The look on his face.'' Travis said and burst into hysterics along with the others who had witnessed the encounter.

 **which didn't help his mood. He sentenced us to kitchen patrol—scrubbing pots and platters all afternoon in the underground kitchen with the cleaning harpies. The harpies washed with lava instead of water, to get that extra-clean sparkle and kill ninety-nine point nine percent of all germs, so Annabeth and I had to wear asbestos gloves and aprons.**

Poseidon began muttering under his breath, glaring at the book in Chris' hands as if trying to set it on fire. Similarly, the goddess of wisdom seemed to be in the same state and the fact the pair seemed to agree on something was what scared the rest of the occupants most.

 **Tyson didn't mind. He plunged his bare hands right in and started scrubbing, but Annabeth and I had to suffer through hours of hot, dangerous work, especially since there were tons of extra plates. Tantalus had ordered a special luncheon banquet to celebrate Clarisse's chariot victory—a full-course meal featuring country-fried Stymphalian death-bird.**

''Lovely''

 **The only good thing about our punishment was that it gave Annabeth and me a common enemy and lots of time to talk. After listening to my dream about Grover again, she looked like she might be starting to believe me.**

 **"If he's really found it," she murmured, "and if we could retrieve it—"**

 **"Hold on," I said. "You act like this ... whatever-it-is Grover found is the only thing in the world that could save the camp. What is it?"**

 **"I'll give you a hint. What do you get when you skin a ram?"**

 **"Messy?"**

It was such a Percy like answer that those in the throne room couldn't help but laugh.

 **She sighed. "A fleece. The coat of a ram is called a fleece. And if that ram happens to have golden wool—"**

 **"The Golden Fleece. Are you serious?"**

The god of the sea sat rigid in his seat hoping that what he was thinking wasn't actually going to happen.

 **Annabeth scrapped a plateful of death-bird bones into the lava. "Percy, remember the Gray Sisters? They said they knew the location of the thing you seek. And they mentioned Jason. Three thousand years ago, they told him how to find the Golden Fleece. You do know the story of Jason and the Argonauts?"**

 **"Yeah," I said. "That old movie with the clay skeletons."**

 **Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh my gods, Percy! You are so hopeless."**

 **"What?" I demanded.**

 **"Just listen. The real story of the Fleece: there were these two children of Zeus, Cadmus and Europa, okay? They were about to get offered up as human sacrifices, when they prayed to Zeus to save them. So Zeus sent this magical flying ram with golden wool, which picked them up in Greece and carried them all the way to Colchis in Asia Minor. Well, actually it carried Cadmus. Europa fell off and died along the way, but that's not important."**

 **"It was probably important to her."**

Zeus nodded in agreement with Percy and shot Annabeth a quick glare.

 **"The point is, when Cadmus got to Colchis, he sacrificed the golden ram to the gods and hung the Fleece in a tree in the middle of the kingdom. The Fleece brought prosperity to the land. Animals stopped getting sick. Plants grew better. Farmers had bumper crops. Plagues never visited. That's why Jason wanted the Fleece. It can revitalize any land where it's placed. It cures sickness, strengthens nature, cleans up pollution—"**

 **"It could cure Thalia's tree."**

Zeus straightened up in his seat interested to hear the story of how his daughter would be saved, something he felt certain was because of the golden fleece as he knew that was the only magical object powerful enough to work.

 **Annabeth nodded. "And it would totally strengthen the borders of Camp Half-Blood. But Percy, the Fleece has been missing for centuries. Tons of heroes have searched for it with no luck."**

' _You'll be the first'_ Hestia thought, certain of her inkling. The loving goddess sent warmth radiating through the two demigods and received a beaming grin in return, smiling to herself the goddess continued to tend to the hearth- now more sure than ever that the pair would do great things in their lifetime.

 **"But Grover found it," I said. "He went looking for Pan and he found the Fleece instead because they both radiate nature magic. It makes sense, Annabeth. We can rescue him and save the camp at the same time. It's perfect!"**

 **Annabeth hesitated. "A little too perfect, don't you think? What if it's a trap?"**

 **I remembered last summer, how Kronos had manipulated our quest. He'd almost fooled us into helping him start a war that would've destroyed Western Civilization.**

 **"What choice do we have?" I asked. "Are you going to help me rescue Grover or not?"**

''I'd follow you anywhere, seaweed brain'' Annabeth declared, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw; ignoring the disgusted sound her mother made in the background.

''And I you, wise girl'' he replied and lay a gentle kiss on the shell of her ear ''hell, I already have.''

 **She glanced at Tyson, who'd lost interest in our conversation and was happily making toy boats out of cups and spoons in the lava.**

 **"Percy," she said under her breath, "we'll have to fight a Cyclops. Polyphemus, the worst of the Cyclopes. And there's only one place his island could be. The Sea of Monsters."**

''Please no.''

 **"Where's that?"**

 **She stared at me like she thought I was playing dumb. "The Sea of Monsters. The same sea Odysseus sailed through, and Jason, and Aeneas, and all the others."**

 **"You mean the Mediterranean?"**

 **"No. Well, yes ... but no."**

 **"Another straight answer. Thanks."**

 **"Look, Percy, the Sea of Monsters is the sea all heroes sail through on their adventures. It used to be in the Mediterranean, yes. But like everything else, it shifts locations as the West's center of power shifts."**

 **"Like Mount Olympus being above the Empire State Building," I said. "And Hades being under Los Angeles."**

 **"Right."**

 **"But a whole sea full of monsters—how could you hide something like that? Wouldn't the mortals notice weird things happening ... like, ships getting eaten and stuff?"**

''The Bermuda Triangle'' Leo piped up, startling everybody as he had been uncharacteristically quiet until now.

 **"Of course they notice. They don't understand, but they know something is strange about that part of the ocean. The Sea of Monsters is off the east coast of the U.S. now, just northeast of Florida. The mortals even have a name for it."**

 **"The Bermuda Triangle?"**

 **"Exactly."**

 **I let that sink in. I guess it wasn't stranger than anything else I'd learned since coming to Camp Half-Blood. "Okay ... so at least we know where to look."**

 **"It's still a huge area, Percy. Searching for one tiny island in monster-infested waters—"**

 **"Hey, I'm the son of the sea god. This is my home turf. How hard can it be?"**

''Very hard son, very hard indeed'' Poseidon intoned a note of resignation in his voice.

 **Annabeth knit her eyebrows. "We'll have to talk to Tantalus, get approval for a quest. He'll say no."**

 **"Not if we tell him tonight at the campfire in front of everybody. The whole camp will hear. They'll pressure him. He won't be able to refuse."**

''Good idea Perce.''

 **"Maybe." A little bit of hope crept into Annabeth's voice. "We'd better get these dishes done. Hand me the lava spray gun, will you?"**

 **That night at the campfire, Apollo's cabin led the sing-along. They tried to get everybody's spirits up, but it wasn't easy after that afternoon's bird attack. We all sat around a semicircle of stone steps, singing half-heartedly and watching the bonfire blaze while the Apollo guys strummed their guitars and picked their lyres.**

 **We did all the standard camp numbers: "Down by the Aegean," "I Am My Own Great-GreatGreat-Great-Grandpa," "This Land is Minos's Land." The bonfire was enchanted, so the louder you sang, the higher it rose, changing color and heat with the mood of the crowd. On a good night, I'd seen it twenty feet high, bright purple, and so hot the whole front row's marshmallows burst into the flames. Tonight, the fire was only five feet high, barely warm, and the flames were the color of lint.**

The Olympians in the room looked downtrodden upon hearing of their children's unhappiness.

 **Dionysus left early. After suffering through a few songs, he muttered something about how even pinochle with Chiron had been more exciting than this. Then he gave Tantalus a distasteful look and headed back toward the Big House.**

 **When the last song was over, Tantalus said, "Well, that was lovely!"**

 **He came forward with a toasted marshmallow on a stick and tried to pluck it off, real casual like. But before he could touch it, the marshmallow flew off the stick. Tantalus made a wild grab, but the marshmallow committed suicide, diving into the flames.**

''Serves him right'' Hades muttered coldly, still sore about the fact he had been allowed out of the underworld.

 **Tantalus turned back toward us, smiling coldly. "Now then! Some announcements about tomorrow's schedule."**

 **"Sir," I said.**

 **Tantalus's eye twitched. "Our kitchen boy has some-thing to say?"**

 **Some of the Ares campers snickered, but I wasn't going to let anybody embarrass me into silence. I stood and looked at Annabeth. Thank the gods, she stood up with me.**

''Always.''

 **I said, "We have an idea to save the camp."**

 **Dead silence, but I could tell I'd gotten everybody's interest, because the campfire flared bright yellow.**

 **"Indeed," Tantalus said blandly. "Well, if it has anything to do with chariots—"**

 **"The Golden Fleece," I said. "We know where it is."**

 **The flames burned orange. Before Tantalus could stop me, I blurted out my dream about Grover and Polyphemus's island. Annabeth stepped in and reminded everybody what the Fleece could do. It sounded more convincing coming from her.**

 **"The Fleece can save the camp," she concluded. "I'm certain of it."**

 **"Nonsense," said Tantalus. "We don't need saving."**

 **Everybody stared at him until Tantalus started looking uncomfortable.**

Everyone in the throne room looked immensely pleased at this.

 **"Besides," he added quickly, "the Sea of Monsters? That's hardly an exact location. You wouldn't even know where to look."**

''Yes he would'' Poseidon said, remembering the numbers from the grey sisters.

 **"Yes, I would," I said.**

 **Annabeth leaned toward me and whispered, "You would?"**

 **I nodded, because Annabeth had jogged something in my memory when she reminded me about our taxi drive with the Gray Sisters. At the time, the information they'd given me made no sense. But now ...**

 **"30, 31, 75, 12," I said.**

Those who hadn't figured it out yet either slapped their foreheads or made noises of realisation.

 **"Ooo-kay," Tantalus said. "Thank you for sharing those meaningless numbers."**

 **"They're sailing coordinates," I said. "Latitude and longitude. I, uh, learned about it in social studies."**

 **Even Annabeth looked impressed. "30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west. He's right! The Gray Sisters gave us those coordinates. That'd be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida. The Sea of Monsters. We need a quest!"**

 **"Wait just a minute," Tantalus said.**

 **But the campers took up the chant. "We need a quest! We need a quest!"**

 **The flames rose higher.**

 **"It isn't necessary!" Tantalus insisted.**

''Is he mental?'' Jason asked, voice raised and the Stoll brothers turned to face him.

''Yes, yes he is'' they answered in unison, dead serious.

 **"WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!"**

 **"Fine!" Tantalus shouted, his eyes blazing with anger. "You brats want me to assign a quest?"**

 **"YES!"**

 **"Very well," he agreed. "I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey, to retrieve the Golden Fleece and bring it back to camp. Or die trying."**

 **My heart filled with excitement. I wasn't going to let Tantalus scare me. This was what I needed to do. I was going to save Grover and the camp. Nothing would stop me.**

''Well you got that right'' Clarisse mumbled, no longer being able to muster up feelings of hatred for Percy and Annabeth following her on the quest- it was a good thing they had to be honest.

 **"I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle!" Tantalus announced. "And choose two companions for the journey. And I think the choice of champion is obvious."**

 **Tantalus looked at Annabeth and me as if he wanted to flay us alive. "The champion should be one who has earned the camp's respect, who has proven resourceful in the chariot races and courageous in the defense of the camp. You shall lead this quest ... Clarisse!"**

''If it was Clarisse' quest then how did you two end up on it'' Frank asked, pointing at Percy and Annabeth.

They shared a look ''it's a long story'' they said together and offered no further information.

 **The fire flickered a thousand different colors. The Ares cabin started stomping and cheering, "CLARISSE! CLARISSE!"**

 **Clarisse stood up, looking stunned. Then she swallowed, and her chest swelled with pride. "I accept the quest!"**

 **"Wait!" I shouted. "Grover is my friend. The dream came to me."**

 **"Sit down!" yelled one of the Ares campers. "You had your chance last summer!"**

 **"Yeah, he just wants to be in the spotlight again!" another said.**

''Oh, and it's got nothing at all to do with the fact Grover is missing and he wants to save both his friend and the camp- nothing at all'' Thalia said sarcastically and Nico put an arm around her shoulders.

''There's my girl'' he said proudly and Thalia grinned wolfishly at him in return.

 **Clarisse glared at me. "I accept the quest!" she repeated. "I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save the camp!"**

 **The Ares campers cheered even louder. Annabeth protested, and the other Athena campers joined in. Everybody else started taking sides—shouting and arguing and throwing marshmallows. I thought it was going to turn into a full-fledged s'more war until Tantalus shouted, "Silence, you brats!"**

 **His tone stunned even me.**

 **"Sit down!" he ordered. "And I will tell you a ghost story."**

 **I didn't know what he was up to, but we all moved reluctantly back to our seats. The evil aura radiating from Tantalus was as strong as any monster I'd ever faced.**

Poseidon growled, not wanting Tantalus anywhere near _his_ son.

 **"Once upon a time there was a mortal king who was beloved of the Gods!" Tantalus put his hand on his chest, and I got the feeling he was talking about himself.**

''He is.''

 **"This king," he said, "was even allowed to feast on Mount Olympus. But when he tried to take some ambrosia and nectar back to earth to figure out the recipe—just one little doggie bag, mind you—the gods punished him. They banned him from their halls forever! His own people mocked him! His children scolded him! And, oh yes, campers, he had horrible children. Children—just—like— you."**

Zeus scoffed ''he betrayed us, he had every right to be punished and banishment was not a severe punishment- we could have done something a lot worse.''

 **He pointed a crooked finger at several people in the audience, including me.**

Poseidon looked positively feral at this point.

 **"Do you know what he did to his ungrateful children?" Tantalus asked softly. "Do you know how he paid back the gods for their cruel punishment? He invited the Olympians to a feast at his palace, just to show there were no hard feelings. No one noticed that his children were missing. And when he served the gods dinner, my dear campers, can you guess what was in the stew?"**

 **No one dared answer. The firelight glowed dark blue, reflecting evilly on Tantalus's crooked face.**

 **"Oh, the gods punished him in the afterlife," Tantalus croaked. "They did indeed. But he'd had his moment of satisfaction, hadn't he? His children never again spoke back to him or questioned his authority. And do you know what? Rumor has it that the king's spirit now dwells at this very camp, waiting for a chance to take revenge on ungrateful, rebellious children. And so ... are there any more complaints, before we send Clarisse off on her quest?"**

''Bastard''

''Language''

''Sorry mother.''

 **Silence.**

 **Tantalus nodded at Clarisse. "The Oracle, my dear. Go on."**

 **She shifted uncomfortably, like even she didn't want glory at the price of being Tantalus's pet. "Sir—"**

''I didn't- trust me I didn't'' Clarisse declared and everyone believed her.

 **"Go!" he snarled.**

 **She bowed awkwardly and hurried off toward the Big House.**

 **"What about you, Percy Jackson?" Tantalus asked. "No comments from our dishwasher?"**

 **I didn't say anything. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of punishing me again.**

Everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement, knowing that was the safest option- which was kind of funny considering it was Percy.

 **"Good," Tantalus said. "And let me remind everyone— no one leaves this camp without my permission. Anyone who tries ... well, if they survive the attempt, they will be expelled forever, but it won't come to that. The harpies will be enforcing curfew from now on, and they are always hungry! Good night, my dear campers. Sleep well."**

 **With a wave of Tantalus's hand, the fire was extinguished, and the campers trailed off toward their cabins in the dark.**

 **I couldn't explain things to Tyson. He knew I was sad. He knew I wanted to go on a trip and Tantalus wouldn't let me.**

 **"You will go anyway?" he asked.**

''Yep'' Hermes said, certain of this fact and Poseidon groaned in response, grumbling about how his son was going to give him a heart attack.

 **"I don't know," I admitted. "It would be hard. Very hard."**

 **"I will help."**

 **"No. I—uh, I couldn't ask you to do that, big guy. Too dangerous."**

 **Tyson looked down at the pieces of metal he was assembling in his lap—springs and gears and tiny wires. Beckendorf had given him some tools and spare parts, and now Tyson spent every night tinkering, though I wasn't sure how his huge hands could handle such delicate little pieces.**

''Much easier than you probably could''

 **"What are you building?" I asked.**

 **Tyson didn't answer. Instead he made a whimpering sound in the back of his throat. "Annabeth doesn't like Cyclopes. You ... don't want me along?"**

 **"Oh, that's not it," I said halfheartedly. "Annabeth likes you. Really."**

 **He had tears in the corners of his eye.**

''I'm sorry'' Annabeth apologised, turning her grey eyes on Percy who tightened his arm around her.

''It's ok wise girl, Tyson understood and besides you're great friends now.''

 **I remembered that Grover, like all satyrs, could read human emotions. I wondered if Cyclopes had the same ability.**

 **Tyson folded up his tinkering project in an oilcloth. He lay down on his bunk bed and hugged his bundle like a teddy bear. When he turned toward the wall, I could see the weird scars on his back, like somebody had plowed over him with a tractor. I wondered for the millionth time how he'd gotten hurt.**

 **"Daddy always cared for m-me," he sniffled. "Now ... I think he was mean to have a Cyclops boy. I should not have been born."**

Poseidon looked sadly at the ground, ashamed that any of his sons could ever feel that way.

 **"Don't talk that way! Poseidon claimed you, didn't he? So ... he must care about you ... a lot..."**

 **My voice trailed off as I thought about all those years Tyson had lived on the streets of New York in a cardboard refrigerator box. How could Tyson think that Poseidon had cared for him? What kind of dad let that happen to his kid, even if his kid was a monster?**

Percy shot an apologetic look at his father who continued to steadily stare at the ground, avoiding his gaze.

 **"Tyson ... camp will be a good home for you. The others will get used to you. I promise."**

 **Tyson sighed. I waited for him to say something. Then I realized he was already asleep.**

 **I lay back on my bed and tried to close my eyes, but I just couldn't. I was afraid I might have another dream about Grover. If the empathy link was real ... if something happened to Grover ... would I ever wake up?**

 **The full moon shone through my window. The sound of the surf rumbled in the distance. I could smell the warm scent of the strawberry fields, and hear the laughter of the dryads as they chased owls through the forest. But some-thing felt wrong about the night—the sickness of Thalia's tree, spreading across the valley.**

 **Could Clarisse save Half-Blood Hill? I thought the odds were better of me getting a "Best Camper" award from Tantalus.**

''Hey'' Clarisse said affronted, but then had to admit she probably wouldn't have been able to do it without Percy and Annabeth.

 **I got out of bed and pulled on some clothes. I grabbed a beach blanket and a six-pack of Coke from under my bunk. The Cokes were against the rules. No outside snacks or drinks were allowed, but if you talked to the right guy in Hermes's cabin and paid him a few golden drachma, he could smuggle in almost anything from the nearest convenience store.**

 **Sneaking out after curfew was against the rules, too. If I got caught I'd either get in big trouble or be eaten by the harpies. But I wanted to see the ocean. I always felt better there. My thoughts were clearer. I left the cabin and headed for the beach.**

 **I spread my blanket near the surf and popped open a Coke. For some reason sugar and caffeine always calmed down my hyperactive brain. I tried to decide what to do to save the camp, but nothing came to me. I wished Poseidon would talk to me, give me some advice or something.**

Said god was actually looking as if he wanted the floor to swallow him whole.

 **The sky was clear and starry. I was checking out the constellations Annabeth had taught me— Sagittarius, Hercules, Corona Borealis—when somebody said, "Beautiful, aren't they?"**

 **I almost spewed soda.**

This caused quite a few laughs.

 **Standing right next to me was a guy in nylon running shorts and a New York City Marathon T-shirt. He was slim and fit, with salt-and-pepper hair and a sly smile. He looked kind of familiar, but I couldn't figure out why.**

Hermes sat up in his seat, realising he was the stranger that Percy would meet, as did the majority of the rest of the room.

 **My first thought was that he must've been taking a mid-night jog down the beach and strayed inside the camp borders. That wasn't supposed to happen. Regular mortals couldn't enter the valley. But maybe with the tree's magic weakening he'd managed to slip in. But in the middle of the night? And there was nothing around except farmland and state preserves. Where would this guy have jogged from?**

 **"May I join you?" he asked. "I haven't sat down in ages."**

 **Now, I know—a strange guy in the middle of the night. Common sense: I was supposed to run away, yell for help, etc. But the guy acted so calm about the whole thing that I found it hard to be afraid.**

 **I said, "Uh, sure."**

''Oh my gods, seaweed brain. You didn't even know who he was- he could have been a psychopath or something'' Annabeth said half amused, half concerned.

Percy shrugged ''he wasn't'' and then he pressed a lingering kiss to her blonde hair.

 **He smiled. "Your hospitality does you credit. Oh, and Coca-Cola! May I?"**

 **He sat at the other end of the blanket, popped a soda and took a drink. "Ah ... that hits the spot. Peace and quiet at—"**

 **A cell phone went off in his pocket.**

 **The jogger sighed. He pulled out his phone and my eyes got big, because it glowed with a bluish light. When he extended the antenna, two creatures began writhing around it—green snakes, no bigger than earthworms.**

Hermes chuckled ''I get that a lot.''

 **The jogger didn't seem to notice. He checked his LCD display and cursed. "I've got to take this. Just a sec ..." Then into the phone: "Hello?"**

 **He listened. The mini-snakes writhed up and down the antenna right next to his ear.**

 **"Yeah," the jogger said. "Listen—I know, but... I don't care if he is chained to a rock with vultures pecking at his liver, if he doesn't have a tracking number, we can't locate his package... A gift to humankind, great... You know how many of those we deliver—Oh, never mind. Listen, just refer him to Eris in customer service. I gotta go."**

 **He hung up. "Sorry. The overnight express business is just booming. Now, as I was saying—"**

 **"You have snakes on your phone."**

 **"What? Oh, they don't bite. Say hello, George and Martha."**

 **Hello, George and Martha, a raspy male voice said inside my head.**

''That must be so weird''

''It is''

 **Don't be sarcastic, said a female voice.**

 **Why not? George demanded. I do all the real work.**

 **"Oh, let's not go into that again!" The jogger slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Now, where were we ... Ah, yes. Peace and quiet."**

 **He crossed his ankles and stared up at the stars. "Been a long time since I've gotten to relax. Ever since the telegraph—rush, rush, rush. Do you have a favorite constellation, Percy?"**

 **I was still kind of wondering about the little green snakes he'd shoved into his jogging shorts, but I said, "Uh, I like Hercules."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Well ... because he had rotten luck. Even worse than mine. It makes me feel better."**

 **The jogger chuckled. "Not because he was strong and famous and all that?"**

 **"No."**

''Hercules is a dick''

''Language''

''Sorry, but it's true''

 **"You're an interesting young man. And so, what now?"**

 **I knew immediately what he was asking. What did I intend to do about the Fleece?**

 **Before I could answer, Martha the snake's muffled voice came from his pocket: I have Demeter on line two.**

 **"Not now," the jogger said. "Tell her to leave a message."**

Said goddess glared at Hermes who grinned sheepishly in response.

 **She's not going to like that. The last time you put her off, all the flowers in the floral delivery division wilted.**

 **"Just tell her I'm in a meeting!" The jogger rolled his eyes. "Sorry again, Percy. You were saying ..."**

 **"Um ... who are you, exactly?"**

 **"Haven't you guessed by now, a smart boy like you?"**

Thalia snorted and Percy stuck his tongue out at her.

 **Show him! Martha pleaded. I haven't been full-size for months.**

 **Don't listen to her! George said. She just wants to show off!**

 **The man took out his phone again. "Original form, please."**

 **The phone glowed a brilliant blue. It stretched into a three-foot-long wooden staff with dove wings sprouting out the top. George and Martha, now full-sized green snakes, coiled together around the middle. It was a caduceus, the symbol of Cabin Eleven.**

 **My throat tightened. I realized who the jogger reminded me of with his elfish features, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes...**

 **"You're Luke's father," I said. "Hermes."**

Hermes smiled at his son, sort of liking the way Percy had addressed him.

 **The god pursed his lips. He stuck his caduceus in the sand like an umbrella pole. "'Luke's father.' Normally, that's not the first way people introduce me. God of thieves, yes. God of messengers and travelers, if they wish to be kind."**

 **God of thieves works, George said.**

 **Oh, don't mind George. Martha flicked her tongue at me. He's just bitter because Hermes likes me best.**

 **He does not!**

 **Does too!**

 **"Behave, you two," Hermes warned, "or I'll turn you back into a cell phone and set you on vibrate! Now, Percy, you still haven't answered my question. What do you intend to do about the quest?"**

''Go of course''

 **"I—I don't have permission to go."**

''Oh like you've ever followed the rules anyway''

 **"No, indeed. Will that stop you?"**

 **"I want to go. I have to save Grover."**

''Thanks Perce''

''Anytime, G-man.''

 **Hermes smiled. "I knew a boy once ... oh, younger than you by far. A mere baby, really."**

 **Here we go again, George said. Always talking about himself**

 **Quiet! Martha snapped. Do you want to get set on vibrate?**

 **Hermes ignored them. "One night, when this boy's mother wasn't watching, he sneaked out of their cave and stole some cattle that belonged to Apollo."**

Apollo glared at Hermes, having forgotten about that happening.

 **"Did he get blasted to tiny pieces?" I asked.**

 **"Hmm ... no. Actually, everything turned out quite well. To make up for his theft, the boy gave Apollo an instrument he'd invented—a lyre. Apollo was so enchanted with the music that he forgot all about being angry."**

 **"So what's the moral?"**

 **"The moral?" Hermes asked. "Goodness, you act like it's a fable. It's a true story. Does truth have a moral?"**

 **"Um ..."**

 **"How about this: stealing is not always bad?"**

''I don't think your mom would agree with that''

 **"I don't think my mom would like that moral."**

''You think like Percy''

''Shut up''

 **Rats are delicious, suggested George.**

 **What does that have to do with the story? Martha demanded.**

 **Nothing, George said. But I'm hungry.**

 **"I've got it," Hermes said. "Young people don't always do what they're told, but if they can pull it off and do something wonderful, sometimes they escape punishment. How's that?"**

''Sounds exactly like Percy'' Rachel said and grinned at him.

 **"You're saying I should go anyway," I said, "even with-out permission."**

 **Hermes's eyes twinkled. "Martha, may I have the first package, please?"**

 **Martha opened her mouth ... and kept opening it until it was as wide as my arm. She belched out a stainless steel canister—an old-fashioned lunch box thermos with a black plastic top. The sides of the thermos were enameled with red and yellow Ancient Greek scenes—a hero killing a lion; a hero lifting up Cerberus, the three-headed dog.**

 **"That's Hercules," I said. "But how—"**

 **"Never question a gift," Hermes chided. "This is a collector's item from Hercules Busts Heads. The first season."**

 **"Hercules Busts Heads?"**

''Oh gods no- don't get him started''

 **"Great show." Hermes sighed. "Back before Hephaestus-TV was all reality programming. Of course, the thermos would be worth much more if I had the whole lunch box—"**

 **Or if it hadn't been in Martha's mouth, George added.**

 **I'll get you for that. Martha began chasing him around the caduceus.**

 **"Wait a minute," I said. "This is a gift?"**

 **"One of two," Hermes said. "Go on, pick it up."**

 **I almost dropped it because it was freezing cold on one side and burning hot on the other. The weird thing was, when I turned the thermos, the side facing the ocean— north—was always the cold side...**

 **"It's a compass!" I said.**

 **Hermes looked surprised. "Very clever. I never thought of that. But its intended use is a bit more dramatic. Uncap it, and you will release the winds from the four corners of the earth to speed you on your way. Not now! And please, when the time comes, only unscrew the lid a tiny bit. The winds are a bit like me—always restless. Should all four escape at once ... ah, but I'm sure you'll be careful. And now my second gift. George?"**

 **She's touching me, George complained as he and Martha slithered around the pole.**

 **"She's always touching you," Hermes said. "You're inter-twined. And if you don't stop that, you'll get knotted again!**

 **The snakes stopped wrestling.**

 **George unhinged his jaw and coughed up a little plastic bottle filled with chewable vitamins.**

Those in the room who didn't know what the vitamins were looked confused.

 **"You're kidding," I said. "Are those Minotaur-shaped?"**

 **Hermes picked up the bottle and rattled it. "The lemon ones, yes. The grape ones are Furies, I think. Or are they hydras? At any rate, these are potent. Don't take one unless you really, really need it."**

 **"How will I know if I really, really need it?"**

''Oh you'll know'' Annabeth teased causing Percy to go bright red as he recalled his brief stint as a guinea pig.

 **"You'll know, believe me. Nine essential vitamins, minerals, amino acids ... oh, everything you need to feel your-self again."**

 **He tossed me the bottle.**

 **"Um, thanks," I said. "But Lord Hermes, why are you helping me?"**

 **He gave me a melancholy smile. "Perhaps because I hope that you can save many people on this quest, Percy. Not just your friend Grover."**

 **I stared at him. "You don't mean ... Luke?"**

 **Hermes didn't answer.**

 **"Look," I said. "Lord Hermes, I mean, thanks and everything, but you might as well take back your gifts. Luke can't be saved. Even if I could find him ... he told me he wanted to tear down Olympus stone by stone. He betrayed everybody he knew. He—he hates you especially."**

Luke stared bitterly at the ground, _gods, he regretted so much._

 **Hermes gazed up at the stars. "My dear young cousin, if there's one thing I've learned over the eons, it's that you can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it. It doesn't matter if they hate you, or embarrass you, or simply don't appreciate your genius for inventing the Internet—"**

 **"You invented the Internet?"**

 **It was my idea, Martha said.**

 **Rats are delicious, George said.**

 **"It was my idea!" Hermes said. "I mean the Internet, not the rats. But that's not the point. Percy, do you understand what I'm saying about family?"**

 **"I—I'm not sure."**

 **"You will some day." Hermes got up and brushed the sand off his legs. "In the meantime, I must be going."**

 **You have sixty calls to return, Martha said.**

 **And one thousand-thirty-eight e-mails, George added. Not counting the offers for online discount ambrosia.**

 **"And you, Percy," Hermes said, "have a shorter deadline than you realize to complete your quest. Your friends should be coming right about ... now."**

 **I heard Annabeth's voice calling my name from the sand dunes. Tyson, too, was shouting from a little bit farther away.**

''Nearly gave me a heart attack'' Annabeth muttered under her breath and Percy chuckled slightly.

 **"I hope I packed well for you," Hermes said. "I do have some experience with travel."**

''Of course''

 **He snapped his fingers and three yellow duffel bags appeared at my feet. "Waterproof, of course. If you ask nicely, your father should be able to help you reach the ship."**

''Of course I will''

 **"Ship?"**

 **Hermes pointed. Sure enough, a big cruise ship was cutting across Long Island Sound, its white-and-gold lights glowing against the dark water.**

 **"Wait," I said. "I don't understand any of this. I haven't even agreed to go!"**

''You'll definitely go''

 **"I'd make up your mind in the next five minutes, if I were you," Hermes advised. "That's when the harpies will come to eat you. Now, good night, cousin, and dare I say it? May the gods go with you."**

 **He opened his hand and the caduceus flew into it.**

 **Good luck, Martha told me.**

 **Bring me back a rat, George said.**

 **The caduceus changed into a cell phone and Hermes slipped it into his pocket.**

 **He jogged off down the beach. Twenty paces away, he shimmered and vanished, leaving me alone with a thermos, a bottle of chewable vitamins, and five minutes to make an impossible decision.**

''That's the end'' Chris said holding up the book ''who's next?''

''Me'' Annabeth said and Chris tossed her the book.

 **8\. We Board The Princess Andromeda** she began.

* * *

 **AN: So there you have it, the next chapter I hope you liked it and I bet you all think I wasn't going to update but I promised at least a chapter month didn't I. Anyway, please read and review and if you have any ideas or anything you want to happen please let me know.**


	10. 10 We Board The Princess Andromeda

**AN: I wasn't going to post this yet and I certainly wasn't going to write this either but I started writing and couldn't stop so I hope you enjoy it and let me know if you have any ideas or anything.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO series. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **8\. WE BOARD THE PRINCESS ANDROMEDA** Annabeth said and a momentary silence followed.

 **I was staring at the waves when Annabeth and Tyson found me.**

 **"What's going on?" Annabeth asked. "I heard you calling for help!"**

 **"Me, too!" Tyson said. "Heard you yell, 'Bad things are attacking!'"**

 **"I didn't call you guys," I said. "I'm fine."**

''You know Annie hearing things is a sign of-'' Travis began but was cut off as a knife sailed towards him, causing him to dive out of the way ''what in hades was that for?''

''You know what that was for'' the blonde growled, leaning back into Percy.

''Can I just ask, where did you get the knife from?'' Apollo questioned and Annabeth shrugged.

''I have my ways'' was the cryptic answer causing Artemis to smile, Percy to chuckle softly and the majority of the room look very scared.

 **"But then who ..." Annabeth noticed the three yellow duffel bags, then the thermos and the bottle of vitamins I was holding. "What—"**

 **"Just listen," I said. "We don't have much time."**

 **I told them about my conversation with Hermes. By the time I was finished, I could hear screeching in the distance—patrol harpies picking up our scent.**

 **"Percy," Annabeth said, "we have to do the quest."**

 **"We'll get expelled, you know. Trust me, I'm an expert at getting expelled."**

''Trust me, I know''

 **"So? If we fail, there won't be any camp to come back to."**

 **"Yeah, but you promised Chiron—"**

 **"I promised I'd keep you from danger. I can only do that by coming with you! Tyson can stay behind and tell them—"**

 **"I want to go," Tyson said.**

 **"No!" Annabeth's voice sounded close to panic. "I mean ... Percy, come on. You know that's impossible."**

 **I wondered again why she had such a grudge against Cyclopes. There was something she wasn't telling me.**

Annabeth pressed herself further back into Percy, seeking the comfort his arms around her brought as she faced an onslaught of memories, all whilst she carried on reading.

 **She and Tyson both looked at me, waiting for an answer. Meanwhile, the cruise ship was getting farther and farther away.**

 **The thing was, part of me didn't want Tyson along. I'd spent the last three days in close quarters with the guy, getting razzed by the other campers and embarrassed a million times a day, constantly reminded that I was related to him. I needed some space.**

 **Plus, I didn't know how much help he'd be, or how I'd keep him safe. Sure, he was strong, but Tyson was a little kid in Cyclops terms, maybe seven or eight years old, mentally. I could see him freaking out and starting to cry while we were trying to sneak past a monster or something. He'd get us all killed.**

''Probably, but you'll let him go anyway.''

 **On the other hand, the sound of the harpies was getting closer...**

 **"We can't leave him," I decided. "Tantalus will punish him for us being gone."**

 **"Percy," Annabeth said, trying to keep her cool, "we're going to Polyphemus's island! Polyphemus is an S-i-k ... a C-y-k . .." She stamped her foot in frustration. As smart as she was, Annabeth was dyslexic, too. We could've been there all night while she tried to spell Cyclops. "You know what I mean!"**

''I did wise girl'' Percy quietly nudging her head slightly.

 **"Tyson can go," I insisted, "if he wants to."**

 **Tyson clapped his hands. "Want to!"**

 **Annabeth gave me the evil eye, but I guess she could tell I wasn't going to change my mind. Or maybe she just knew we didn't have time to argue.**

 **"All right," she said. "How do we get to that ship?"**

 **"Hermes said my father would help."**

 **"Well then, Seaweed Brain? What are you waiting for?"**

 **I'd always had a hard time calling on my father, or praying, or whatever you want to call it, but I stepped into the waves.**

Poseidon straightened in his seat- gods help his future self if he didn't help his son now.

 **"Urn, Dad?" I called. "How's it going?"**

 **"Percy!" Annabeth whispered. "We're in a hurry!"**

 **"We need your help," I called a little louder. "We need to get to that ship, like, before we get eaten and stuff, so ..."**

 **At first, nothing happened. Waves crashed against the shore like normal. The harpies sounded like they were right behind the sand dunes. Then, about a hundred yards out to sea, three white lines appeared on the surface. They moved fast toward the shore, like claws ripping through the ocean.**

The sea god sighed audibly in relief and settled back into his chair.

 **As they neared the beach, the surf burst apart and the heads of three white stallions reared out of the waves.**

 **Tyson caught his breath. "Fish ponies!"**

This sentence caused quite a few laughs in the throne room.

 **He was right. As the creatures pulled themselves onto the sand, I saw that they were only horses in the front; their back halves were silvery fish bodies, with glistening scales and rainbow tail fins.**

 **"Hippocampi!" Annabeth said. "They're beautiful."**

Thalia leaned forward in interest, hoping to hear more about the sea creatures.

 **The nearest one whinnied in appreciation and nuzzled Annabeth.**

 **"We'll admire them later," I said. "Come on!"**

 **"There!" a voice screeched behind us. "Bad children out of cabins! Snack time for lucky harpies!"**

''Not so lucky really.''

 **Five of them were fluttering over the top of the dunes—plump little hags with pinched faces and talons and feathery wings too small for their bodies. They reminded me of miniature cafeteria ladies who'd been crossbred with dodo birds. They weren't very fast, thank the gods, but they were vicious if they caught you.**

 **"Tyson!" I said. "Grab a duffel bag!"**

 **He was still staring at the hippocampi with his mouth hanging open, "Tyson!"**

 **"Uh?"**

 **"Come on!"**

 **With Annabeth's help I got him moving. We gathered the bags and mounted our steeds. Poseidon must've known Tyson was one of the passengers, because one hippocampus was much larger than the other two—just right for carrying a Cyclops.**

''It's a good thing to''

 **"Giddyup!" I said. My hippocampus turned and plunged into the waves. Annabeth's and Tyson's followed right behind.**

 **The harpies cursed at us, wailing for their snacks to come back, but the hippocampi raced over the water at the speed of Jet Skis. The harpies fell behind, and soon the shore of Camp Half-Blood was nothing but a dark smudge. I wondered if I'd ever see the place again. But right then I had other problems.**

''Of course you will kelp head, even memory loss couldn't stop you'' Thalia said, leaving the gods to wonder just what she meant by 'memory loss'.

 **The cruise ship was now looming in front of us—our ride toward Florida and the Sea of Monsters.**

 **Riding the hippocampus was even easier than riding a pegasus. We zipped along with the wind in our faces, speeding through the waves so smooth and steady I hardly needed to hold on at all.**

''Glad you thought so'' Annabeth grumbled, cutting herself off.

 **As we got closer to the cruise ship, I realized just how huge it was. I felt as though I were looking up at a building in Manhattan. The white hull was at least ten stories tall, topped with another dozen levels of decks with brightly lit balconies and portholes. The ship's name was painted just above the bow line in black letters, lit with a spotlight. It took me a few seconds to decipher it: PRINCESS ANDROMEDA**

 **Attached to the bow was a huge masthead—a three-story-tall woman wearing a white Greek chiton, sculpted to look as if she were chained to the front of the ship. She was young and beautiful, with flowing black hair, but her expression was one of absolute terror. Why anybody would want a screaming princess on the front of their vacation ship, I had no idea.**

 **I remembered the myth about Andromeda and how she had been chained to a rock by her own parents as a sacrifice to a sea monster. Maybe she'd gotten too many F's on her report card or something. Anyway, my name-sake, Perseus, had saved her just in time and turned the sea monster to stone using the head of Medusa.**

 **That Perseus always won. That's why my mom had named me after him, even though he was a son of Zeus and I was a son of Poseidon. The original Perseus was one of the only heroes in the Greek myths who got a happy ending. The others died—betrayed, mauled, mutilated, poisoned, or cursed by the gods. My mom hoped I would inherit Perseus's luck. Judging by how my life was going so far, I wasn't real optimistic.**

''Yeah it's not going to get better, but you haven't died yet- that's lucky what with all the close calls'' Chris stated and Poseidon whipped his head around to face the son of Hermes and then looked at his son; what in the hades did that mean?

 **"How do we get aboard?" Annabeth shouted over the noise of the waves, but the hippocampi seemed to know what we needed. They skimmed along the starboard side of the ship, riding easily through its huge wake, and pulled up next to a service ladder riveted to the side of the hull.**

 **"You first," I told Annabeth.**

 **She slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and grabbed the bottom rung. Once she'd hoisted herself onto the ladder, her hippocampus whinnied a farewell and dove underwater. Annabeth began to climb. I let her get a few rungs up, then followed her.**

Poseidon stifled a snort- it seemed even his future self liked his future daughter in law.

 **Finally it was just Tyson in the water. His hippocampus was treating him to 360° aerials and backward ollies, and Tyson was laughing so hysterically, the sound echoed up the side of the ship.**

Safe to say there were a lot of facepalms.

 **"Tyson, shhh!" I said. "Come on, big guy!"**

 **"Can't we take Rainbow?" he asked, his smile fading.**

 **I stared at him. "Rainbow?"**

''You're not the only one confused.''

 **The hippocampus whinnied as if he liked his new name.**

 **"Um, we have to go," I said. "Rainbow ... well, he can't climb ladders."**

 **Tyson sniffled. He buried his face in the hippocampus's mane. "I will miss you, Rainbow!"**

 **The hippocampus made a neighing sound I could've sworn was crying.**

 **"Maybe we'll see him again sometime," I suggested.**

 **"Oh, please!" Tyson said, perking up immediately. "Tomorrow!"**

 **I didn't make any promises, but I finally convinced Tyson to say his farewells and grab hold of the ladder. With a final sad whinny, Rainbow the hippocampus did a back-flip and dove into the sea.**

 **The ladder led to a maintenance deck stacked with yellow lifeboats. There was a set of locked double doors, which Annabeth managed to pry open with her knife and a fair amount of cursing in Ancient Greek.**

There were a few chuckles at this- Annabeth certainly liked to curse in Greek.

 **I figured we'd have to sneak around, being stowaways and all, but after checking a few corridors and peering over a balcony into a huge central promenade lined with closed shops, I began to realize there was nobody to hide from. I mean, sure it was the middle of the night, but we walked half the length of the boat and met no one. We passed forty or fifty cabin doors and heard no sound behind any of them.**

''Creepy''

''You bet.''

 **"It's a ghost ship," I murmured.**

 **"No," Tyson said, fiddling with the strap of his duffel bag. "Bad smell."**

 **Annabeth frowned. "I don't smell anything."**

 **"Cyclopes are like satyrs," I said. "They can smell monsters. Isn't that right, Tyson?"**

 **He nodded nervously. Now that we were away from Camp Half-Blood, the Mist had distorted his face again. Unless I concentrated very hard, it seemed that he had two eyes instead of one.**

 **"Okay," Annabeth said. "So what exactly do you smell?"**

 **"Something bad," Tyson answered.**

 **"Great," Annabeth grumbled. "That clears it up."**

''Of course it does Annie- AHHH'' Connor yelped as a blade imbedded itself close his privates, causing all the boys in the room to wince.

Annabeth, satisfied with the display she had made, carried on reading as if nothing had happened- her fiancé laughing silently behind her; face pressed against her neck.

 **We came outside on the swimming pool level. There were rows of empty deck chairs and a bar closed off with a chain curtain. The water in the pool glowed eerily, sloshing back and forth from the motion of the ship.**

 **Above us fore and aft were more levels—a climbing wall, a putt-putt golf course, a revolving restaurant, but no sign of life.**

 **And yet ... I sensed something familiar. Something dangerous. I had the feeling that if I weren't so tired and burned out on adrenaline from our long night, I might be able to put a name to what was wrong.**

''Well that's not good.''

 **"We need a hiding place," I said. "Somewhere safe to sleep."**

 **"Sleep," Annabeth agreed wearily.**

 **We explored a few more corridors until we found an empty suite on the ninth level. The door was open, which struck me as weird. There was a basket of chocolate goodies on the table, an iced-down bottle of sparkling cider on the nightstand, and a mint on the pillow with a hand-written note that said: Enjoy your cruise!**

 **We opened our duffel bags for the first time and found that Hermes really had thought of everything—extra clothes, toiletries, camp rations, a Ziploc bag full of cash, a leather pouch full of golden drachmas. He'd even managed to pack Tyson's oilcloth with his tools and metal bits, and Annabeth's cap of invisibility, which made them both feel a lot better.**

 **"I'll be next door," Annabeth said. "You guys don't drink or eat anything."**

 **"You think this place is enchanted?"**

 **She frowned. "I don't know. Something isn't right. Just ... be careful."**

 **We locked our doors.**

''Good idea, but not sure it would stop monsters that are hell bent on killing you.''

''Oh shut up''

 **Tyson crashed on the couch. He tinkered for a few minutes on his metalworking project— which he still wouldn't show me—but soon enough he was yawning. He wrapped up his oilcloth and passed out.**

 **I lay on the bed and stared out the porthole. I thought I heard voices out in the hallway, like whispering. I knew that couldn't be. We'd walked all over the ship and had seen nobody. But the voices kept me awake. They reminded me of my trip to the Underworld—the way the spirits of the dead sounded as they drifted past.**

''That's very comforting''

''It is actually.''

''I wasn't talking to you Hades''

 **Finally my weariness got the best of me. I fell asleep ... and had my worst dream yet.**

 **I was standing in a cavern at the edge of an enormous pit. I knew the place too well. The entrance to Tartarus. And I recognized the cold laugh that echoed from the darkness below.**

 **If it isn't the young hero. The voice was like a knife blade scraping across stone. On his way to another great victory.**

''At least he realises it''

''That's not a good thing.''

''Oh yeah.''

 **I wanted to shout at Kronos to leave me alone. I wanted to draw Riptide and strike him down. But I couldn't move. And even if I could, how could I kill something that had already been destroyed—chopped to pieces and cast into eternal darkness?**

 **Don't let me stop you, the titan said. Perhaps this time, when you fail, you'll wonder if it's worthwhile slaving for the gods. How exactly has your father shown his appreciation lately?**

 **His laughter filled the cavern, and suddenly the scene changed.**

 **It was a different cave—Grover's bedroom prison in the Cyclops's lair.**

Some of the gods sighed in relief, glad the conversation with their father was over.

 **Grover was sitting at the loom in his soiled wedding dress, madly unraveling the threads of the unfinished bridal train.**

 **"Honeypie!" the monster shouted from behind the boulder.**

''That's never getting old.''

 **Grover yelped and began weaving the threads back together.**

 **The room shook as the boulder was pushed aside. Looming in the doorway was a Cyclops so huge he made Tyson look vertically challenged. He had jagged yellow teeth and gnarled hands as big as my whole body. He wore a faded purple T-shirt that said WORLD SHEEP EXPO 2001. He must've been at least fifteen feet tall, but the most startling thing was his enormous milky eye, scarred and webbed with cataracts. If he wasn't completely blind, he had to be pretty darn close.**

 **"What are you doing?" the monster demanded.**

 **"Nothing!" Grover said in his falsetto voice. "Just weaving my bridal train, as you can see."**

 **The Cyclops stuck one hand into the room and groped around until he found the loom. He pawed at the cloth. "It hasn't gotten any longer!"**

 **"Oh, um, yes it has, dearest. See? I've added at least an inch."**

 **"Too many delays!" the monster bellowed. Then he sniffed the air. "You smell good! Like goats!"**

''He's such an idiot'' Clarisse said, remembering her brief stint as his prisoner/ potential bride.

 **"Oh." Grover forced a weak giggle. "Do you like it? It's Eau de Chevre. I wore it just for you."**

 **"Mmmm!" The Cyclops bared his pointed teeth. "Good enough to eat!"**

 **"Oh, you're such a flirt!"**

 **"No more delays!"**

 **"But dear, I'm not done!"**

 **"Tomorrow!"**

 **"No, no. Ten more days."**

 **"Five!"**

 **"Oh, well, seven then. If you insist."**

 **"Seven! That is less than five, right?"**

''Told you he was an idiot''

''No one disagreed with you.''

 **"Certainly. Oh yes."**

 **The monster grumbled, still not happy with his deal, but he left Grover to his weaving and rolled the boulder back into place.**

 **Grover closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves.**

 **"Hurry, Percy," he muttered. "Please, please, please!"**

 **I woke to a ship's whistle and a voice on the intercom— some guy with an Australian accent who sounded way too happy.**

 **"Good morning, passengers! We'll be at sea all day today. Excellent weather for the poolside mambo party! Don't forget million-dollar bingo in the Kraken Lounge at one o'clock, and for our special guests, disemboweling practice on the Promenade!"**

''Sorry, read that again'' Nico asked, so Annabeth did ''I wasn't hearing things then.''

 **I sat up in bed. "What did he say?"**

 **Tyson groaned, still half asleep. He was lying facedown on the couch, his feet so far over the edge they were in the bathroom. "The happy man said ... bowling practice?"**

 **I hoped he was right, but then there was an urgent knock on the suite's interior door. Annabeth stuck her head in—her blond hair in a rat's nest. "Disemboweling practice?"**

''Still one of the most stunning things I'd ever seen'' Percy whispered pressing kisses to the side of Annabeth's neck, who squirmed slightly but still carried on reading, a small smile adorning her face.

 **Once we were all dressed, we ventured out into the ship and were surprised to see other people. A dozen senior citizens were heading to breakfast. A dad was taking his kids to the pool for a morning swim. Crew members in crisp white uniforms strolled the deck, tipping their hats to the passengers.**

 **Nobody asked who we were. Nobody paid us much attention. But there was something wrong.**

 **As the family of swimmers passed us, the dad told his kids: "We are on a cruise. We are having fun."**

 **"Yes," his three kids said in unison, their expressions blank. "We are having a blast. We will swim in the pool."**

''That's strange.''

''You think'' Piper replied sarcastically and Leo pouted.

 **They wandered off.**

 **"Good morning," a crew member told us, his eyes glazed. "We are all enjoying ourselves aboard the Princess Andromeda. Have a nice day." He drifted away.**

 **"Percy, this is weird," Annabeth whispered. "They're all in some kind of trance."**

 **Then we passed a cafeteria and saw our first monster. It was a hellhound—a black mastiff with its front paws up on the buffet line and its muzzle buried in the scrambled eggs. It must've been young, because it was small compared to most—no bigger than a grizzly bear. Still, my blood turned cold. I'd almost gotten killed by one of those before.**

''And then you still go on to have one as a pet'' this statement earned Percy quite a few peculiar looks from those who didn't know Mrs 'O' Leary.

 **The weird thing was: a middle-aged couple was standing in the buffet line right behind the devil dog, patiently waiting their turn for the eggs. They didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.**

 **"Not hungry anymore," Tyson murmured.**

 **Before Annabeth or I could reply, a reptilian voice came from down the corridor, "Ssssix more joined yesssterday."**

 **Annabeth gestured frantically toward the nearest hiding place—the women's room—and all three of us ducked inside. I was so freaked out it didn't even occur to me to be embarrassed.**

''Probably for the best''

 **Something—or more like two somethings—slithered past the bathroom door, making sounds like sandpaper against the carpet.**

 **"Yesss," a second reptilian voice said. "He drawssss them. Ssssoon we will be sssstrong."**

 **The things slithered into the cafeteria with a cold hissing that might have been snake laughter.**

 **Annabeth looked at me. "We have to get out of here."**

 **"You think I want to be in the girls' restroom?"**

This caused a few laughs.

 **"I mean the ship, Percy! We have to get off the ship."**

 **"Smells bad," Tyson agreed. "And dogs eat all the eggs. Annabeth is right. We must leave the restroom and ship."**

 **I shuddered. If Annabeth and Tyson were actually agreeing about something, I figured I'd better listen.**

''You think, kelp head''

''Pinecone face.''

 **Then I heard another voice outside—one that chilled me worse than any monster's.**

 **"—only a matter of time. Don't push me, Agrius!"**

 **It was Luke, beyond a doubt. I could never forget his voice.**

 **"I'm not pushing you!" another guy growled. His voice was deeper and even angrier than Luke's. "I'm just saying, if this gamble doesn't pay off—"**

 **"It'll pay off," Luke snapped. "They'll take the bait. Now, come, we've got to get to the admiralty suite and check on the casket."**

''That can't be good''

''It really, really isn't; believe me''

 **Their voices receded down the corridor.**

 **Tyson whimpered. "Leave now?"**

 **Annabeth and I exchanged looks and came to a silent agreement.**

 **"We can't," I told Tyson.**

 **"We have to find out what Luke is up to," Annabeth agreed. "And if possible, we're going to beat him up, bind him in chains, and drag him to Mount Olympus."**

''That's the end'' Annabeth said ''who's up?''

Luke raised his hand and the book was passed over to him, taking a deep steadying breath he began.

 **9\. I Have The Worst Family Reunion Ever**

* * *

 **AN: There you have it, another chapter- hope you liked it and I apologise if you didn't like anything or there are any mistakes; bear in mind I not long ago finished a 12hr shift at work so I'm a bit tired. Anyway, Please read and review because I love getting your feedback.**


	11. 11 Family Reunions

**AN: So first can I say how sorry I am for not updating sooner and I know you probably know about the other stories I have been working on as well as this and are probably wondering why I hadn't updated but the truth is that I wrote the majority of those stories on a whim after watching an episode or something and physically not being able to sleep until I actually wrote them down- I have to clarify that none of them were planned, it's what my brain conjured up and inspired me with.**

 **Anyway, this chapter and the next have been sitting on my computer half finished for a month now because every time I sat down to write I just found myself too tired and unmotivated to write them so I apologise for that, but I finally finished this chapter so I hope you enjoy it and if you have any thoughts or questions just let me know because I love hearing from you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **9\. I HAVE THE WORST FAMILY REUNION EVER** Luke read.

 **Annabeth volunteered to go alone since she had the cap of invisibility, but I convinced her it was too dangerous. Either we all went together, or nobody went.**

''Good choice.''

 **"Nobody!" Tyson voted. "Please?"**

 **But in the end he came along, nervously chewing on his huge fingernails. We stopped at our cabin long enough to gather our stuff. We figured whatever happened, we would not be staying another night aboard the zombie cruise ship, even if they did have million-dollar bingo. I made sure Riptide was in my pocket and the vitamins and thermos from Hermes were at the top of my bag. I didn't want Tyson to carry everything, but he insisted, and Annabeth told me not to worry about it. Tyson could carry three full duffel bags over his shoulder as easily as I could carry a backpack.**

 **We sneaked through the corridors, following the ship's YOU ARE HERE signs toward the admiralty suite. Annabeth scouted ahead invisibly. We hid whenever someone passed by, but most of the people we saw were just glassy-eyed zombie passengers.**

 **As we came up the stairs to deck thirteen, where the admiralty suite was supposed to be, Annabeth hissed, "Hide!" and shoved us into a supply closet.**

''I'm surprised you all fit'' Nico said and Percy snorted.

''It was a tight fit, trust me.''

 **I heard a couple of guys coming down the hall.**

 **"You see that Aethiopian drakon in the cargo hold?" one of them said.**

 **The other laughed. "Yeah, it's awesome."**

 **Annabeth was still invisible, but she squeezed my arm hard. I got a feeling I should know that second guy's voice.**

Chris looked down at the ground for a moment and Clarisse gripped his hand, offering a small comforting smile when he gazed at her.

 **"I hear they got two more coming," the familiar voice said. "They keep arriving at this rate, oh, man—no contest!"**

 **The voices faded down the corridor.**

 **"That was Chris Rodriguez!" Annabeth took off her cap and turned visible. "You remember— from Cabin Eleven."**

 **I sort of recalled Chris from the summer before. He was one of those undetermined campers who got stuck in the Hermes cabin because his Olympian dad or mom never claimed him.**

Hermes shot an apologetic look at his son who just nodded in recognition.

 **Now that I thought about it, I realized I hadn't seen Chris at camp this summer. "What's another half-blood doing here?"**

 **Annabeth shook her head, clearly troubled.**

 **We kept going down the corridor. I didn't need maps anymore to know I was getting close to Luke. I sensed something cold and unpleasant—the presence of evil.**

''That's reassuring.''

 **"Percy." Annabeth stopped suddenly. "Look."**

 **She stood in front of a glass wall looking down into the multi-story canyon that ran through the middle of the ship. At the bottom was the Promenade—a mall full of shops— but that's not what had caught Annabeth's attention.**

 **A group of monsters had assembled in front of the candy store: a dozen Laistrygonian giants like the ones who'd attacked me with dodge balls, two hellhounds, and a few even stranger creatures—humanoid females with twin serpent tails instead of legs.**

 **"Scythian Dracaenae," Annabeth whispered. "Dragon women."**

A few of the people in the room winced, wondering how in the name of hades they actually managed to get off the ship.

 **The monsters made a semicircle around a young guy in Greek armor who was hacking on a straw dummy. A lump formed in my throat when I realized the dummy was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. As we watched, the guy in armor stabbed the dummy through its belly and ripped upward. Straw flew everywhere. The monsters cheered and howled.**

The gods looked pale (as did some of the other demigods) at hearing this news.

 **Annabeth stepped away from the window. Her face was ashen.**

 **"Come on," I told her, trying to sound braver than I felt. "The sooner we find Luke the better."**

 **At the end of the hallway were double oak doors that looked like they must lead somewhere important. When we were thirty feet away, Tyson stopped. "Voices inside."**

 **"You can hear that far?" I asked.**

 **Tyson closed his eye like he was concentrating hard. Then his voice changed, becoming a husky approximation of Luke's. "—the prophecy ourselves. The fools won't know which way to turn."**

A few of them shivered, imagining what hearing that must have been like, whilst Thalia, Luke, Annabeth and Grover paled.

 **Before I could react, Tyson's voice changed again, becoming deeper and gruffer, like the other guy we'd heard talking to Luke outside the cafeteria. "You really think the old horseman is gone for good?" Tyson laughed Luke's laugh. "They can't trust him. Not with the skeletons in his closet. The poisoning of the tree was the final straw."**

 **Annabeth shivered. "Stop that, Tyson! How do you do that? It's creepy."**

''It really, really is'' Connor said and Percy threw him a look as if to say _we know._

 **Tyson opened his eye and looked puzzled. "Just listening."**

 **"Keep going," I said. "What else are they saying?"**

 **Tyson closed his eye again.**

 **He hissed in the gruff man's voice: "Quiet!" Then Luke's voice, whispering: "Are you sure?"**

 **"Yes," Tyson said in the gruff voice. "Right outside."**

 **Too late, I realized what was happening.**

''Damn it''

 **I just had time to say, "Run!" when the doors of the stateroom burst open and there was Luke, flanked by two hairy giants armed with javelins, their bronze tips aimed right at our chests.**

 **"Well," Luke said with a crooked smile. "If it isn't my two favorite cousins. Come right in."**

 **The stateroom was beautiful, and it was horrible.**

 **The beautiful part: Huge windows curved along the back wall, looking out over the stern of the ship. Green sea and blue sky stretched all the way to the horizon. A Persian rug covered the floor. Two plush sofas occupied the middle of the room, with a canopied bed in one corner and a mahogany dining table in the other. The table was loaded with food—pizza boxes, bottles of soda, and a stack of roast beef sandwiches on a silver platter.**

''I love how he describes the food and drink as beautiful'' Rachel cackled and a few others joined her.

''Shut up'' Percy grumbled a light blush coating his cheeks.

''Don't worry seaweed brain'' Annabeth teased rubbing the edge of his jawline with her thumb ''we all know your obsession with food.''

Percy nudged her, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips ''as long as you don't love me any less.''

''Never'' Annabeth swore, placing a feather light kiss to his lips as Luke once again began reading.

 **The horrible part: On a velvet dais at the back of the room lay a ten-foot-long golden casket.**

 **A sarcophagus, engraved with Ancient Greek scenes of cities in flames and heroes dying grisly deaths. Despite the sunlight streaming through the windows, the casket made the whole room feel cold.**

The gods and demigods in the room straightened at hearing this, feeling as if the room they were in had suddenly dropped in temperature.

 **"Well," Luke said, spreading his arms proudly. "A little nicer than Cabin Eleven, huh?"**

 **He'd changed since the last summer. Instead of Bermuda shorts and a T-shirt, he wore a button-down shirt, khaki pants, and leather loafers. His sandy hair, which used to be so unruly, was now clipped short. He looked like an evil male model, showing off what the fashionable college-age villain was wearing to Harvard this year.**

Despite the situation this caused a few laughs and Luke threw Percy an apologetic glance, who responded with a shrug and half smile.

 **He still had the scar under his eye—a jagged white line from his battle with a dragon. And propped against the sofa was his magical sword, Backbiter, glinting strangely with its half-steel, half-Celestial bronze blade that could kill both mortals and monsters.**

A few in the room grimaced at the reminder of Luke's sword and Percy flinched slightly as he recalled the feeling of being slashed with that particular sword.

 **"Sit," he told us. He waved his hand and three dining chairs scooted themselves into the center of the room.**

 **None of us sat.**

''Not gonna say I'm surprised''

 **Luke's large friends were still pointing their javelins at us. They looked like twins, but they weren't human. They stood about eight feet tall, for one thing, and wore only blue jeans, probably because their enormous chests were already shag-carpeted with thick brown fur. They had claws for fingernails, feet like paws. Their noses were snoutlike, and their teeth were all pointed canines.**

 **"Where are my manners?" Luke said smoothly. "These are my assistants, Agrius and Oreius. Perhaps you've heard of them."**

Artemis and Aphrodite paled at hearing their names.

 **I said nothing. Despite the javelins pointed at me, it wasn't the bear twins who scared me.**

 **I'd imagined meeting Luke again many times since he'd tried to kill me last summer. I'd pictured myself boldly standing up to him, challenging him to a duel. But now that we were face-to-face, I could barely stop my hands from shaking.**

Annabeth took one of Percy's hands in hers, as if offering some form of comfort.

 **"You don't know Agrius and Oreius's story?" Luke asked. "Their mother ... well, it's sad, really. Aphrodite ordered the young woman to fall in love. She refused and ran to Artemis for help. Artemis let her become one of her maiden huntresses, but Aphrodite got her revenge.**

 **She bewitched the young woman into falling in love with a bear. When Artemis found out, she abandoned the girl in disgust. Typical of the gods, wouldn't you say? They fight with one another and the poor humans get caught in the middle. The girl's twin sons here, Agrius and Oreius, have no love for Olympus. They like half-bloods well enough, though ..."**

Both the goddesses flinched as they recalled the callous way they had treated the young woman, even if neither of them had known the full story at the time- she still had no reason to be shunned by the pair of them.

 **"For lunch," Agrius growled. His gruff voice was the one I'd heard talking with Luke earlier.**

 **"Hehe! Hehe!" His brother Oreius laughed, licking his fur-lined lips. He kept laughing like he was having an asthmatic fit until Luke and Agrius both stared at him.**

 **"Shut up, you idiot!" Agrius growled. "Go punish yourself!"**

''They're not the sharpest tools in the shed are they?'' Hazel asked no one in particular but Luke nodded in agreement anyway- Knowing that fact better than anyone.

 **Oreius whimpered. He trudged over to the corner of the room, slumped onto a stool, and banged his forehead against the dining table, making the silver plates rattle.**

 **Luke acted like this was perfectly normal behavior. He made himself comfortable on the sofa and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Well, Percy, we let you survive another year. I hope you appreciated it. How's your mom? How's school?"**

''Oh please, there's now way you could have killed Percy anyway'' Katie stated and a few other's nodded in agreement.

''It's kind of funny how many times you tried to kill him and failed, gods it's astonishing Percy isn't dead by now to be honest what with how many times things have tried to kill him'' Thalia mused, the statement directed at Luke but in no way comforting Poseidon as he dreaded what his son would have to go through.

 **"You poisoned Thalia's tree."**

 **Luke sighed. "Right to the point, eh? Okay, sure I poisoned the tree. So what?"**

Thalia glared at Luke, looking rabid, and Nico tightened his hold on her to keep the raven haired girl in her seat.

 **"How could you?" Annabeth sounded so angry I thought she'd explode. "Thalia saved your life! Our lives! How could you dishonor her—"**

 **"I didn't dishonor her!" Luke snapped. "The gods dishonored her, Annabeth! If Thalia were alive, she'd be on my side."**

''No I wouldn't'' said girl stated determinedly.

 **"Liar!"**

 **"If you knew what was coming, you'd understand—"**

 **"I understand you want to destroy the camp!" she yelled. "You're a monster!"**

Luke stopped reading for a moment, taking a deep breath and gazing at the floor as he thought of all the mistakes he had made in his short life.

 **Luke shook his head. "The gods have blinded you. Can't you imagine a world without them, Annabeth? What good is that ancient history you study? Three thousand years of baggage! The West is rotten to the core. It has to be destroyed. Join me! We can start the world anew. We could use your intelligence, Annabeth."**

 **"Because you have none of your own!"**

 **His eyes narrowed. "I know you, Annabeth. You deserve better than tagging along on some hopeless quest to save the camp. Half-Blood Hill will be overrun by monsters within the month. The heroes who survive will have no choice but to join us or be hunted to extinction. You really want to be on a losing team ... with company like this?" Luke pointed at Tyson.**

''I'd rather be on a side that lost, than join forces with someone that evil'' Annabeth stated softly; burrowing closer into Percy.

 **"Hey!" I said.**

 **"Traveling with a Cyclops," Luke chided. "Talk about dishonoring Thalia's memory! I'm surprised at you, Annabeth. You of all people—"**

''She could never dishonour my memory Luke'' Thalia said staring at the blonde haired teen ''just because Tyson is a cyclops doesn't mean he's evil and it was you who dishonoured my memory with joining Kronos, it was you who sided with evil and it was your fault so many died; despite the fact you did what was right in the end.''

Luke internally flinched with every new word she spoke and had to force himself to tear his eyes away from Thalia's too blue eyes as they bore into him so he could carry on reading.

 **"Stop it!" she shouted.**

 **I didn't know what Luke was talking about, but Annabeth buried her head in her hands like she was about to cry.**

 **"Leave her alone," I said. "And leave Tyson out this."**

 **Luke laughed. "Oh, yeah, I heard. Your father claimed him."**

 **I must have looked surprised, because Luke smiled. "Yes, Percy, I know all about that. And about your plan to find the Fleece. What were those coordinates, again ... 30, 31, 75, 12? You see, I still have friends at camp who keep me posted."**

 **"Spies, you mean."**

 **He shrugged. "How many insults from your father can you stand, Percy? You think he's grateful to you? You think Poseidon cares for you any more than he cares for this monster?"**

''I care about you son'' Poseidon said and Percy smiled at him.

''I know dad.''

 **Tyson clenched his fists and made a rumbling sound down in his throat.**

 **Luke just chuckled. "The gods are so using you, Percy. Do you have any idea what's in store for you if you reach your sixteenth birthday? Has Chiron even told you the prophecy?"**

 **I wanted to get in Luke's face and tell him off, but as usual, he knew just how to throw me off balance.**

 **Sixteenth birthday?**

 **I mean, I knew Chiron had received a prophecy from the Oracle many years ago. I knew part of it was about me. But, if I reached my sixteenth birthday? I didn't like the sound of that.**

Annabeth clung tighter to Percy at the mention of the prophecy, despite knowing how it ultimately turned out.

 **"I know what I need to know," I managed. "Like, who my enemies are."**

 **"Then you're a fool."**

 **Tyson smashed the nearest dining chair to splinters. "Percy is not a fool!"**

 **Before I could stop him, he charged Luke. His fists came down toward Luke's head—a doubleoverhead blow that would've knocked a hole in titanium—but the bear twins intercepted. They each caught one of Tyson's arms and stopped him cold. They pushed him back and Tyson stumbled. He fell to the carpet so hard the deck shook.**

 **"Too bad, Cyclops," Luke said. "Looks like my grizzly friends together are more than a match for your strength. Maybe I should let them—"**

 **"Luke," I cut in. "Listen to me. Your father sent us."**

 **His face turned the color of pepperoni. "Don't—even— mention him."**

 **"He told us to take this boat. I thought it was just for a ride, but he sent us here to find you. He told me he won't give up on you, no matter how angry you are."**

' _I should have listened'_ Luke thought as he shot a quick look at his father before continuing to read.

 **"Angry?" Luke roared. "Give up on me? He abandoned me, Percy! I want Olympus destroyed! Every throne crushed to rubble! You tell Hermes it's going to happen, too. Each time a half-blood joins us, the Olympians grow weaker and we grow stronger. He grows stronger." Luke pointed to the gold sarcophagus.**

Hermes looked at the ground, refusing to acknowledge the sympathetic look Apollo was giving him.

 **The box creeped me out, but I was determined not to show it. "So?" I demanded. "What's so special ..."**

 **Then it hit me, what might be inside the sarcophagus. The temperature in the room seemed to drop twenty degrees. "Whoa, you don't mean—"**

 **"He is re-forming," Luke said. "Little by little, we're calling his life force out of the pit. With every recruit who pledges our cause, another small piece appears—"**

The gods looked worried at this, leaning forward in their seats.

 **"That's disgusting!" Annabeth said.**

''Agreed''

 **Luke sneered at her. "Your mother was born from Zeus's split skull, Annabeth. I wouldn't talk. Soon there will be enough of the titan lord so that we can make him whole again. We will piece together a new body for him, a work worthy of the forges of Hephaestus."**

''That's not likely'' Hephaestus said matter of factly and a couple of the demigods laughed.

 **"You're insane," Annabeth said.**

''Yep''

 **"Join us and you'll be rewarded. We have powerful friends, sponsors rich enough to buy this cruise ship and much more. Percy, your mother will never have to work again. You can buy her a mansion. You can have power, fame—whatever you want. Annabeth, you can realize your dream of being an architect. You can build a monument to last a thousand years. A temple to the lords of the next age!"**

''You don't really know them as well as you think do you, if you think that would tempt them.'' Clarisse stated.

 **"Go to Tartarus," she said.**

 **Luke sighed. "A shame."**

 **He picked up something that looked like a TV remote and pressed a red button. Within seconds the door of the stateroom opened and two uniformed crew members came in, armed with nightsticks. They had the same glassy-eyed look as the other mortals I'd seen, but I had a feeling this wouldn't make them any less dangerous in a fight.**

 **"Ah, good, security," Luke said, "I'm afraid we have some stowaways."**

 **"Yes, sir," they said dreamily.**

 **Luke turned to Oreius. "It's time to feed the Aethiopian drakon. Take these fools below and show them how it's done."**

 **Oreius grinned stupidly. "Hehe! Hehe!"**

 **"Let me go, too," Agrius grumbled. "My brother is worthless. That Cyclops—"**

 **"Is no threat," Luke said. He glanced back at the golden casket, as if something were troubling him. "Agrius, stay here. We have important matters to discuss."**

''Oh gods you are such a dumbass'' Nico declared at the very thought Tyson wasn't a threat to them, especially with how they had threatened Percy.

 **"But—"**

 **"Oreius, don't fail me. Stay in the hold to make sure the drakon is properly fed."**

 **Oreius prodded us with his javelin and herded us out of the stateroom, followed by the two human security guards.**

 **As I walked down the corridor with Oreius's javelin poking me in the back, I thought about what Luke had said—that the bear twins together were a match for Tyson's strength. But maybe separately ...**

''I like what you're thinking Perce'' Grover grinned at the demigod.

 **We exited the corridor amid ships and walked across an open deck lined with lifeboats. I knew the ship well enough to realize this would be our last look at sunlight. Once we got to the other side, we'd take the elevator down into the hold, and that would be it.**

 **I looked at Tyson and said, "Now."**

 **Thank the gods, he understood. He turned and smacked Oreius thirty feet backward into the swimming pool, right into the middle of the zombie tourist family.**

''Told you'' Nico stated and Travis turned to him.

''No one disagreed with you''

 **"Ah!" the kids yelled in unison. "We are not having a blast in the pool!"**

 **One of the security guards drew his nightstick, but Annabeth knocked the wind out of him with a well-placed kick. The other guard ran for the nearest alarm box.**

''YES, go Annabeth''

 **"Stop him!" Annabeth yelled, but it was too late.**

 **Just before I banged him on head with a deck chair, he hit the alarm.**

''Dang it.''

 **Red lights flashed. Sirens wailed.**

 **"Lifeboat!" I yelled.**

 **We ran for the nearest one.**

 **By the time we got the cover off, monsters and more security men were swarming the deck, pushing aside tourists and waiters with trays of tropical drinks. A guy in Greek armor drew his sword and charged, but slipped in a puddle of piña colada. Laistrygonian archers assembled on the deck above us, notching arrows in their enormous bows.**

 **"How do you launch this thing?" screamed Annabeth.**

 **A hellhound leaped at me, but Tyson slammed it aside with a fire extinguisher.**

Poseidon was practically bouncing in his seat, hoping they would hurry up and get out of there.

 **"Get in!" I yelled. I uncapped Riptide and slashed the first volley of arrows out of the air. Any second we would be overwhelmed.**

 **The lifeboat was hanging over the side of the ship, high above the water. Annabeth and Tyson were having no luck with the release pulley.**

 **I jumped in beside them.**

 **"Hold on!" I yelled, and I cut the ropes.**

 **A shower of arrows whistled over our heads as we free-fell toward the ocean.**

''That's the end'' Luke finished and Zeus stood, coughing.

''Well I think it time for us to take a break for dinner and then retire for the night'' he stated and strode towards the door, not waiting for anyone to speak up against him.

With a few huffs and eye rolls, the rest of them cleared out of the throne room and began walking in the direction of the kitchen. None of them noticing the suspicious lingering and then absence of the goddess of wisdom as she disappeared out of sight.

''So are you going to tell me what Poseidon wanted to talk to you about now'' Annabeth asked as they sat at the table.

Percy glanced quickly around the table and upon reaching the conclusion that nobody was paying attention to the pair of them, he leaned closer so his mouth was practically at her ear.

''He knows about the engagement'' he whispered.

Annabeth gasped and shot a quick look at the sea god before facing Percy ''how?'' she questioned, fighting to keep her voice low.

''He saw the ring'' he answered simply and then grabbed her hand as he saw the panic enter her eyes ''and don't worry- he approves.''

''Really'' she breathed, barely able to believe it and Percy nodded, grinning.

''Really'' he said and leant forward to capture her lips in a kiss but was stopped as a loud shout sounded outside the door.

'' _PERSEUS JACKSON''_

* * *

 **AN: So there you have it, the end of the chapter and I really hope you liked it. Please read and review and let me know what you think.**

 **NEXT UP… The confrontation you've all been waiting for- hope you enjoy it.**


	12. 12 Confrontation

**AN: First I want to apologise for this chapter being a little late but I've been having, lets call it some health problems, and haven't really felt like writing a lot or when I try I can't really seem to get into the story. But anyway, I tried my best with this and I truly hope you like it and please let me know what you think or if you have any issues with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO series. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

'' _PERSEUS JACKSON.''_

The shout was followed by the door slamming open, hitting the wall with tremendous force and in its wake stood an enraged goddess of wisdom with murder in her eyes.

''HOW DARE YOU'' she screeched and Percy stared at her dumbly, mouth agape with astonishment ''HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MARRY _MY DAUGHTER.''_

Percy's mouth shut with an audible click as there were gasps of surprise from the other occupants in the room, _so much for keeping it secret_ he thought.

''Mom-'' Annabeth started.

''Stay out of this Annabeth'' Athena retaliated.

''Don't talk to her that way'' Percy warned and Athena turned back to face him, practically seething.

''YOU DARE-'' the goddess couldn't seem to finish the sentence and somewhere in his peripheral vision Percy saw Poseidon put his head in his hands right before he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and dragged out of the room.

Annabeth and the rest of the room trailed after them as Athena hauled him towards the throne room. Once they reached it, the doors opened of their own accord and Athena flung him across the room.

He flew through the air before landing hard on the floor and sliding back, hitting his head off one of the thrones.

''PERCY'' Annabeth shrieked in horror, running towards her fiancés prone form as Athena advanced closer to him.

Poseidon too made to step forward but was grabbed by Zeus and Hades in an effort to restrain him, profanities pouring from his mouth that were directed at the goddess, as they all watched the scene unfold.

Annabeth fretted worriedly over Percy's body as she observed the blood running down the side of his face, in his hair and she could have sworn she had heard a crack as he hit the floor ''wise girl'' he croaked, eyelashes fluttering and Annabeth stroked the side of his face.

''Shh, I'm here seaweed brain'' she comforted and Percy settled at the sound of her voice.

Annabeth looked up from the paleness of his skin, as footsteps echoed throughout the throne room, to find Athena approaching the pair of them. Annabeth stood up and quickly placed herself in a protective stance in front of Percy, staring her mother in the eye.

''Get out of the way'' Athena commanded but Annabeth stood her ground.

''No''

''MOVE'' the goddess boomed and Annabeth felt a large gust of wind blow her in the side, she still didn't move a muscle.

''I'm not moving mother'' she stated, voice deathly calm ''I'm not letting you hurt him.''

Athena laughed, the noise cold and unforgiving and Annabeth swore she felt the temperature of the room drop a few degrees.

''You will do as I say or I will make you'' she threatened

''Try it, I dare you'' the blonde goaded before continuing ''nothing you do or say is going to change anything mother; I love him and I always will.''

''I could make you forget each other'' Athena declared too focused on how her daughter gaped at her in disbelief to notice the gasps that echoed through the room as a certain black haired demigod rose unsteadily to his feet.

''You wouldn't'' Annabeth muttered, barely daring to believe those words had just come out of her mouth.

''I would'' she responded, voice serious.

''Well I for one would like to see you try'' a hoarse voice sounded from behind Annabeth as Percy (having been roused by Athena's threats toward Annabeth) hobbled in front of the blonde, not taking his eyes off the enraged goddess ''after all it didn't work out too well for the last one who tried'' the black haired boy shot a quick look at Hera towards the back of the room; wincing as a particularly sharp pain shot through his head.

''I would not fail'' the goddess spat, glaring at him.

''Well that's great'' he responded and Annabeth grabbed the back of his shirt as he wobbled slightly ''but even if you did make me forget about Annabeth and she forget about me, then it just means I get to fall in love with her all over again''

Athena took a step forward, murder in her eyes but came to halt as Percy shifted protectively in front of Annabeth.

''You dare insinuate I would harm my own daughter.''

''I'm not willing to take that risk'' he stated boldly, widening his stance and wincing as he did so.

''Even if I tried you would not be able to stop me boy'' she seethed.

''I don't care if you kill me Athena, though I would have liked to make it to my wedding'' he started, turning his head slightly to smile at Annabeth who had tears in her eyes; ignoring Thalia's muffled 'idiot' from across the room and the way Athena's eyes flashed in rage he continued ''but you are not going to hurt Annabeth in any way, ever. Even if I was on the brink of death my last act would be to protect her- no matter what.''

''You would die for my daughter?'' she questioned and Percy noted the slight way the fire in her eyes dimmed.

''Yes'' he swore ''a thousand times over. The future you knows that, in fact she gave me her blessing to marry your daughter because she knew I would go to the ends of the earth for her- hell I already have.''

Athena looked at the way Percy stood, blood running down his face, fighting off unconsciousness yet still strong at the thought of any harm coming to her daughter. She observed the way Annabeth glared at her from behind him as if daring her to try anything, all the while clutching his shirt in her fist in an effort to keep him grounded.

Athena opened her mouth to refute what he was saying in one last act of desperation but it was Annabeth who cut her off.

''Don't even try mother, there is nothing you can say or do that will break us apart'' the blonde declared.

''I am your mother- there is much I can do.''

''And if you try; you will no longer be my mother'' she stated, voice strong and clear as she stared her mother down.

''You don't know what you are saying Annabeth'' Athena warned, trying to mask the shock that radiated through her body.

''I know exactly what I'm saying, if you try to stop me marrying Percy or hurt him in any way- I will disown you and you will no longer be my mother. That is a promise.''

The goddess recoiled as if struck and threw one last poisonous look at the son of Poseidon before angrily stalking from the room.

The first thing Percy did when she left was collapse in Annabeth's arms.

Those left in the room all seemed to surge forward as one when he fell, surrounding the pair of them as Annabeth cradled his body.

''You stupid, stupid idiot'' Annabeth mumbled, pressing her forehead to his, wetness spilling down her cheeks.

''I couldn't just let her threaten you'' he replied, raising a hand and stroking her cheek; conveniently ignoring the worried group of people around them.

''I think I might need a doctor though.''

The blonde huffed out a laugh ''of course you do seaweed brain, but what do you think for in particular?''

''Well unless I'm hallucinating, there are three of you'' he explained and Clarisse along with some others laughed.

''Right, come on- up you get'' Apollo stated, pushing his way towards them and heaving Pearcy to his feet ''you're coming with me to the infirmary to get checked over; that was some bump on the head you just got.''

Apollo began leading Percy to the doors, the others in the room following them only for each of them to come to a stop when something occurred to the god of death.

''Where's Poseidon?''

* * *

 **AN: There you have it, I hope you liked the chapter and it was up to any standards you had for this confrontation- if not I'm sorry. Anyway, please read and review and let me know what you think.**


	13. 13 A Warning

**AN: So I recently did my driving theory test, on Monday in fact, and guess what…**

 **I PASSED- FIRST TIME.**

 **It literally made my day, hell it's made my week- so I guess you can thank that for you getting this chapter because I'm in the mood to write hence why I updated this and another one of my fics.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and please let me know what you think or if there is anything wrong.**

 **Also to the guest that reviewed saying they would stop reading if this fic turned out to be pothena, this fic is not and never will be pothena, nor did I ever intend for this fic to be that pairing and to the best of my knowledge I haven't hinted at it either- so I apologise if I confused you with that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO series. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

After determining his son was indeed alright for the most part, Poseidon had stalked from the room during the hustle and bustle- unable to contain the rage bubbling under the surface any longer.

''For the goddess of wisdom you can certainly be quite thick Athena'' it was said as a statement, his voice cold and hard.

The goddess turned from her place ahead of him in the corridor ''I don't know what you mean'' she feigned ignorance and Poseidon smirked, moving closer.

''One would think you smart enough to know not to harm or threaten one of my children.''

Athena scoffed ''and what would you do about that hmm?'' she questioned mockingly and Poseidon didn't move ''I thought so, pathetic.''

She turned to move but suddenly Poseidon was there, grabbing her wrists in a strong hold and staring her straight in the eye.

''You would do well to remember just whom you are speaking to'' the sea god warned, face the perfect picture of a vengeful god.

''Like you would dare harm me.''

''Oh I wouldn't would I'' Poseidon said, tightening his hold and Athena opened her mouth to retaliate only to gasp in pain as her wrists started to burn.

''What are you doing?'' she questioned and for the first time there was a note of panic in her tone as if she had only just realised how dangerous Poseidon could really be.

''Isn't it obvious'' his smirk was mocking ''I'm boiling the ichor in your wrists, nothing monumental but effective enough.''

Athena yelped as the pain intensified ''you forget your place Athena, you may be an Olympian but in no way does that mean you are in a higher stature than my brothers and I'' he released her after those words and the goddess rubbed her wrists to alleviate some of the pain.

''That was a warning'' Poseidon stated voice deathly calm ''if you ever lay a hand on my son again, or even speak to him in any way that could be seen as hurtful- that little burn on your wrists will be the least of your worries. Are we clear?''

She didn't respond and Poseidon leaned closer, eyes flashing ''I said, are we clear?''

''Yes'' she replied voice no more than a whisper ''crystal clear'' she turned after uttering the words and this time he let her go, watching in satisfaction as she practically fled from the corridor.

''Dad?'' a weak voice called from behind him a few moments later and Poseidon turned to see his son being supported by Apollo and Annabeth, everyone else stood behind them- worry on their faces.

''Percy'' he greeted striding forward, a smile adorning his face (quite the contrast from minutes before) ''how are you feeling?''

''Which one of you do I speak to?'' the teen asked, swaying slightly and Poseidon frowned.

''Oh dear'' turning to face Apollo the god raised an eyebrow ''will he be alright?''

''He should be uncle P, we're just taking him to the infirmary now so I can get a better look but I think he just has a nasty concussion and maybe a bit of bleeding at the back of his head- nothing I can't fix'' the blonde replied and Poseidon seemed to sag in relief.

''That is good news indeed.''

The walk to the infirmary took no time at all and soon everyone other than Annabeth and Poseidon had been shooed away, both Hades and Zeus giving the sea god looks as if to say 'we need to talk' which went ignored of course.

Percy sat on the edge of one of the beds as Apollo examined him, Annabeth next to him.

''What's the damage?'' Poseidon asked when his nephew had finished.

"Severe concussion, bleeding at the back of the head, some bruising, two bruised ribs and one broken rib- not as bad as it could have been, all things considered" Apollo stated "and nothing I can't fix, though you will have to stay overnight Perce."

Percy grimaced at hearing this but the relieved look on Annabeth's face had him keeping his mouth shut and stamping down the myriad of protests bubbling in his throat.

It passed in a blur after that, with Apollo shoving nectar down his throat and bandaging his ribs so they would set right. Poseidon vanished during this process, first making sure Percy was okay and then leaving to gods knows where.

Apollo finished not long after and left, leaving Annabeth and Percy alone.

''What is it with you and the infirmary?'' the blonde questioned teasingly, tilting her head to look him in the eye from where the pair of them lay on the bed together.

''We have a special relationship'' he shrugged, smiling when she laughed.

''Of course you do seaweed brain'' she shook her head amused when he grinned, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

''I really thought my mother was going to kill you, you know'' she said after a moment of silence.

''So did I'' he agreed solemnly ''but I'm glad she didn't.''

''So am I'' Annabeth placed a hand on the side of his face ''but at least this way you get to make it to our wedding.''

''I like the sound of that'' he replied wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her body closer to his ''our wedding.''

Annabeth giggled when he nuzzled the back of her neck ''where do you want to get married?'' she asked snuggling into the warmth he provided.

''Anywhere as long as I'm with you, Mrs Jackson. Though maybe by the water'' he appeased, loving the way the name rolled off his tongue.

Annabeth laughed, not wanting to admit the sudden rush she felt at hearing that name fall from his lips ''okay then, somewhere near the water Mr Chase.''

Percy wrinkled his nose ''I think I prefer the other one.''

''So do I'' she admitted softly and Percy kissed her, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his.

''So it's settled then'' he smiled warmly at her.

Annabeth nodded and patted his chest teasingly ''go to sleep seaweed brain, we have all the time we want to discuss this.''

And sleep he did, with a beaming grin adorning his face and a wise girl ensconced in his arms.

* * *

 **AN: There you go, that's the end of the chapter and I really hope you didn't think there was anything wrong with it and you liked it. Please read and review and let me know your thoughts or if you have any requests.**

 **Next up… another chapter read and the return of a familiar face.**


	14. 14 We Hitch a Ride

**AN: I'm really, really sorry I didn't update sooner- I tried I really did but I couldn't seem to find the time between everything that was going on and every time I sat down to write this I simply couldn't find the motivation or muse to write. I really am sorry.**

 **But just know that even if sometimes I don't update- this story will never be abandoned. It will be finished, I can promise you that. Besides I have aspirations to do the whole series so it really would do no good to give up on the second instalment.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or the HoO series. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Beams of golden light danced across the planes of Annabeth's face, turning her hair to molten gold and bathing the room in a soft glow. The warmth of the sun and the slow, circling motion of fingers on her lower spine was what woke her.

Annabeth opened her eyes to see Percy gazing at her, sea green eyes sparkling in happiness and the demigod felt the breath catch in her throat.

''Hey, wise girl'' he greeted, tenderly cupping the back of her head in his palm.

''Hey'' she replied, tilting her head to capture his lips with hers in a loving kiss.

''Aren't you worried about morning breath?'' the blonde teased when they pulled away and Percy grinned.

''I've seen you at your worst, covered in blood, dust, mud- you name it. And still you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen'' he ran his fingers through tendrils of her hair as her breath hitched ''so no I don't think a little morning breath will stop me.''

Annabeth giggled and pushed him away slightly when he leant in, greatly amused as a small pout adorned his lips ''how are you feeling this morning?'' she questioned- tracing his lips with her index finger.

''All the better for seeing you?'' Percy teased and Annabeth laughed.

''Glad to see you're feeling better'' a voice spoke and Percy swore, whipping his head around to come face to face with a grinning Apollo.

Percy let out a breath, head dropping to the pillow beneath him with a thunk.

Annabeth laughed into the hollow of his neck- breath tickling his skin- before turning to face Apollo ''are you going to let him out?'' she questioned smiling.

Apollo nodded, moving over to the side of the bed and taking a small torch from his back pocket ''hopefully you should be out in time for breakfast but we'll see how you are first.''

The god made Percy sit up then shined the light into his iris ''I want you to follow the light'' he instructed, after that the god felt the back of Percy's head for cracks or breaks and checked his ribs by applying light pressure to the area.

Apart from a few winces here and there Apollo deemed Percy well enough to be released and soon the demigod was leaving the room; Annabeth in tow.

Just outside of the doors the pair ran into a familiar god of war limping up the corridor, ''Ares?'' Percy called- surprise colouring his tone as he took in the sight in front of him.

Ichor was plastered all over the gods face and various body parts, where his hands were supposed to be was blackened and smoking and his mouth seemed to wheeze with every breath.

''What happened to you?'' Annabeth questioned though by the look on her face it was obvious she had an inkling.

''What do you think?'' Ares tried to snap only it came out as a croak and after sending one last glare at Percy the god of war entered the infirmary.

''You don't think-'' Percy started once he was out of sight but Annabeth cut him off.

''Oh I do, I really do'' she answered and Percy snorted, amused despite himself.

''It's strange seeing him so beaten down'' Percy answered finally, after his snickers had subsided and they'd begun walking to where breakfast usually was.

''I think he needs it though, he needs to be taken down a peg or two'' she replied; snuggling into his side.

Percy couldn't agree more with that statement.

They arrived at breakfast soon after and Percy was mobbed by everyone as they questioned how he was feeling. Luckily that was over quite quickly as those in the room were distracted by the appearance of food.

Percy and Annabeth didn't mention the appearance of Ares- wanting to see how everybody would react when he reappeared for good.

All too soon breakfast was over and the throne room began to fill up once more as they all filed in to continue reading.

Athena was already seated when they walked in, glaring at the wall and refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

Poseidon looked a little too pleased with himself at this development, which left Percy to wonder exactly what his father had said to the goddess of wisdom; a look to his side found Annabeth with a similar look on her face.

Apollo walked in a little later, not even mentioning the appearance of Ares as he took his seat and raised his hand to indicate he would like the book.

''I'll read'' he said as Zeus threw the book, settling comfortably into the chair.

 **10\. WE HITCH A RIDE WITH DEAD CONFEDERATES** Apollo began.

Clarisse chuckled as she realised what was going to happen, snuggling into Chris' side.

 **"Thermos!" I screamed as we hurtled toward the water.**

 **"What?" Annabeth must've thought I'd lost my mind. She was holding on to the boat straps for dear life, her hair flying straight up like a torch.**

''I thought you'd lost your mind a while ago'' she whispered in mock seriousness, lips tilting in amusement when Percy pouted.

 **But Tyson understood. He managed to open my duffel bag and take out Hermes's magical thermos without losing his grip on it or the boat.**

 **Arrows and javelins whistled past us.**

 **I grabbed the thermos and hoped I was doing the right thing. "Hang on!"**

 **"I am hanging on!" Annabeth yelled.**

 **"Tighter!"**

 **I hooked my feet under the boat's inflatable bench, and as Tyson grabbed Annabeth and me by the backs of our shirts, I gave the thermos cap a quarter turn.**

Percy thought back to what a sight that must have made and laughed slightly, Annabeth turned to him with an eyebrow raised but he waved her off- hooking his arms around her waist instead.

 **Instantly, a white sheet of wind jetted out of the thermos and propelled us sideways, turning our downward plummet into a forty-five-degree crash landing.**

 **The wind seemed to laugh as it shot from the thermos, like it was glad to be free. As we hit the ocean, we bumped once, twice, skipping like a stone, then we were whizzing along like a speed boat, salt spray in our faces and nothing but sea ahead.**

Poseidon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, glad his sons and Annabeth seemed to be out of danger for the moment.

 **I heard a wail of outrage from the ship behind us, but we were already out of weapon range.**

''YES.''

 **The Princess Andromeda faded to the size of a white toy boat in the distance, and then it was gone.**

 **As we raced over the sea, Annabeth and I tried to send an Iris-message to Chiron. We figured it was important we let somebody know what Luke was doing, and we didn't know who else to trust.**

 **The wind from the thermos stirred up a nice sea spray that made a rainbow in the sunlight— perfect for an Iris-message—but our connection was still poor. When Annabeth threw a gold drachma into the mist and prayed for the rainbow goddess to show us Chiron, his face appeared all right, but there was some kind of weird strobe light flashing in the background and rock music blaring, like he was at a dance club.**

Hermes (along with quite a bit of the room) chuckled as he pictured Chiron in a nightclub with his tweed jacket.

 **We told him about sneaking away from camp, and Luke and the Princess Andromeda and the golden box for Kronos's remains, but between the noise on his end and the rushing wind and water on our end, I'm not sure how much he heard.**

 **"Percy," Chiron yelled, "you have to watch out for—"**

 **His voice was drowned out by loud shouting behind him—a bunch of voices whooping it up like Comanche warriors.**

 **"What?" I yelled.**

 **"Curse my relatives!" Chiron ducked as a plate flew over his head and shattered somewhere out of sight. "Annabeth, you shouldn't have let Percy leave camp! But if you do get the Fleece—"**

''Like I was going to be able to stop you'' Annabeth muttered, poking him in the side.

 **"Yeah, baby!" somebody behind Chiron yelled. "Woo-hoooooo!"**

 **The music got cranked up, subwoofers so loud it made our boat vibrate.**

''I want to party with the centaurs'' Hermes said and Leo high fived him.

 **"—Miami," Chiron was yelling. "I'll try to keep watch—"**

 **Our misty screen smashed apart like someone on the other side had thrown a bottle at it, and Chiron was gone.**

 **An hour later we spotted land—a long stretch of beach lined with high-rise hotels. The water became crowded with fishing boats and tankers. A coast guard cruiser passed on our starboard side, then turned like it wanted a second look. I guess it isn't every day they see a yellow lifeboat with no engine going a hundred knots an hour, manned by three kids.**

''No shit.''

''Language.''

''Sorry dad.''

 **"That's Virginia Beach!" Annabeth said as we approached the shoreline. "Oh my gods, how did the Princess Andromeda travel so far overnight? That's like—"**

 **"Five hundred and thirty nautical miles," I said.**

 **She stared at me. "How did you know that?"**

''With his awesome water powers'' Leo said, wiggling his fingers where fire erupted from the tips.

It was safe to say that those in the vicinity leaned away from the demigod so as not to be set on fire.

 **"I—I'm not sure."**

 **Annabeth thought for a moment. "Percy, what's our position?"**

 **"36 degrees, 44 minutes north, 76 degrees, 2 minutes west," I said immediately. Then I shook my head. "Whoa. How did I know that?"**

 **"Because of your dad," Annabeth guessed. "When you're at sea, you have perfect bearings. That is so cool."**

''It still is pretty cool seaweed brain'' Annabeth said; smiling at him warmly.

''Why thank you wise girl'' Percy answered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

 **I wasn't sure about that. I didn't want to be a human GPS unit. But before I could say anything, Tyson tapped my shoulder. "Other boat is coming."**

 **I looked back. The coast guard vessel was definitely on our tail now. Its lights were flashing and it was gaining speed.**

''Why do you always end up in trouble?'' Piper asked in mock seriousness.

''It's a talent'' both Percy and Annabeth said in sync.

 **"We can't let them catch us," I said. "They'll ask too many questions."**

 **"Keep going into Chesapeake Bay," Annabeth said. "I know a place we can hide."**

Thalia and Luke made a noise of realization as they recalled their old hideout.

 **I didn't ask what she meant, or how she knew the area so well. I risked loosening the thermos cap a little more, and a fresh burst of wind sent us rocketing around the northern tip of Virginia Beach into Chesapeake Bay. The coast guard boat fell farther and farther behind. We didn't slow down until the shores of the bay narrowed on either side, and I realized we'd entered the mouth of a river.**

 **I could feel the change from salt water to fresh water. Suddenly I was tired and frazzled, like I was coming down off a sugar high. I didn't know where I was anymore, or which way to steer the boat. It was a good thing Annabeth was directing me.**

''Annabeth always directs you'' Thalia pointed out and Percy smirked.

''That's because I would be lost without her'' he cooed, looking down at his fiancée and completely missing the fake gagging Thalia was doing, much to the amusement of Nico.

 **"There," she said. "Past that sandbar."**

 **We veered into a swampy area choked with marsh grass. I beached the lifeboat at the foot of a giant cypress.**

 **Vine-covered trees loomed above us. Insects chirred in the woods. The air was muggy and hot, and steam curled off the river. Basically, it wasn't Manhattan, and I didn't like it.**

''So picky'' Travis mocked and Percy shrugged.

 **"Come on," Annabeth said. "It's just down the bank."**

 **"What is?" I asked.**

 **"Just follow." She grabbed a duffel bag. "And we'd better cover the boat. We don't want to draw attention."**

 **After burying the lifeboat with branches, Tyson and I followed Annabeth along the shore, our feet sinking in red mud. A snake slithered past my shoe and disappeared into the grass.**

 **"Not a good place," Tyson said. He swatted the mosquitoes that were forming a buffet line on his arm.**

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose in disgust, snuggling into Hephaestus' arms as if that would banish the image.

 **After another few minutes, Annabeth said, "Here."**

 **All I saw was a patch of brambles. Then Annabeth moved aside a woven circle of branches, like a door, and I realized I was looking into a camouflaged shelter.**

 **The inside was big enough for three, even with Tyson being the third. The walls were woven from plant material, like a Native American hut, but they looked pretty water-proof. Stacked in the corner was everything you could want for a campout—sleeping bags, blankets, an ice chest, and a kerosene lamp. There were demigod provisions, too— bronze javelin tips, a quiver full of arrows, an extra sword, and a box of ambrosia. The place smelled musty, like it had been vacant for a long time.**

''Cool.''

''Awesome.''

''Wicked.''

 **"A half-blood hideout." I looked at Annabeth in awe. ''You made this place?"**

 **"Thalia and I," she said quietly. "And Luke."**

 **That shouldn't have bothered me. I mean, I knew Thalia and Luke had taken care of Annabeth when she was little. I knew the three of them had been runaways together, hiding from monsters, surviving on their own before Grover found them and tried to get them to Half- Blood Hill. But when-ever Annabeth talked about the time she'd spent with them, I kind of felt ... I don't know. Uncomfortable?**

 **No. That's not the word.**

 **The word was jealous.**

Annabeth laughed gently as she looked at Percy in the eye, hand coming up to rest on his cheek ''there's no need to feel jealous seaweed brain- I chose you. I'll always choose you'' she pressed a kiss to his lips and drew back ''and if it makes you feel better, I do kind of wish you could have been there with us.''

''Really?'' Percy questioned dubiously, tightening his hold on her.

''Really'' she confirmed, which left Percy grinning like an idiot.

 **"So ..." I said. "You don't think Luke will look for us here?"**

 **She shook her head. "We made a dozen safe houses like this. I doubt Luke even remembers where they are. Or cares."**

''I remember'' Luke said and looked at the ground sadly ''but at that point I didn't care.''

Hermes gazed at his son for a moment before motioning for Apollo to continue.

 **She threw herself down on the blankets and started going through her duffel bag. Her body language made it pretty clear she didn't want to talk.**

 **"Um, Tyson?" I said. "Would you mind scouting around outside? Like, look for a wilderness convenience store or something?"**

 **"Convenience store?"**

 **"Yeah, for snacks. Powdered donuts or something. Just don't go too far."**

 **"Powdered donuts," Tyson said earnestly. "I will look for powdered donuts in the wilderness."**

 **He headed outside and started calling, "Here, donuts!"**

This caused a few laughs as they pictured the sight it must have made.

 **Once he was gone, I sat down across from Annabeth. "Hey, I'm sorry about, you know, seeing Luke."**

 **"It's not your fault." She unsheathed her knife and started cleaning the blade with a rag.**

 **"He let us go too easily," I said.**

 **I hoped I'd been imagining it, but Annabeth nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. What we overheard him say about a gamble, and 'they'll take the bait'... I think he was talking about us."**

Poseidon glared at Luke and the demigod shrunk back in fear.

 **"The Fleece is the bait? Or Grover?"**

 **She studied the edge of her knife. "I don't know, Percy. Maybe he wants the Fleece for himself. Maybe he's hoping we'll do the hard work and then he can steal it from us. I just can't believe he would poison the tree."**

''I'm sorry'' Luke apologized to Thalia but she shook her head.

''It's too late for that'' she replied and Luke nodded in shame as Nico put his arm around Thalia in comfort.

 **"What did he mean," I asked, "that Thalia would've been on his side?"**

 **"He's wrong."**

''Dead wrong.''

 **"You don't sound sure."**

 **Annabeth glared at me, and I started to wish I hadn't asked her about this while she was holding a knife.**

''Still scared of me seaweed brain'' Annabeth teased.

''I'm always scared of you'' he replied smiling ''I've just learned to live with it.''

 **"Percy, you know who you remind me of most? Thalia. You guys are so much alike it's scary.**

 **I mean, either you would've been best friends or you would've strangled each other."**

''A little of both'' said pair answered, remembering their fight during capture the flag.

 **"Let's go with 'best friends.'"**

 **"Thalia got angry with her dad sometimes. So do you. Would you turn against Olympus because of that?"**

''Definitely not, they're family after all'' Poseidon beamed at his son for that statement.

 **I stared at the quiver of arrows in the corner. "No."**

 **"Okay, then. Neither would she. Luke's wrong." Annabeth stuck her knife blade into the dirt.**

 **I wanted to ask her about the prophecy Luke had mentioned and what it had to do with my sixteenth birth-day. But I figured she wouldn't tell me. Chiron had made it pretty clear that I wasn't allowed to hear it until the gods decided otherwise.**

 **"So what did Luke mean about Cyclopes?" I asked. "He said you of all people—"**

 **"I know what he said. He ... he was talking about the real reason Thalia died."**

''Oh Annabeth'' Thalia sighed, smiling warmly at the blonde in comfort.

 **I waited, not sure what to say.**

 **Annabeth drew a shaky breath. "You can never trust a Cyclops, Percy. Six years ago, on the night Grover was leading us to Half-Blood Hill—"**

 **She was interrupted when the door of the hut creaked open. Tyson crawled in.**

 **"Powdered donuts!" he said proudly, holding up a pastry box.**

''Well that's strange.''

 **Annabeth stared at him. "Where did you get that? We're in the middle of the wilderness. There's nothing around for—"**

 **"Fifty feet," Tyson said. "Monster Donut shop—just over the hill!"**

 **"This is bad," Annabeth muttered.**

''Very bad'' Artemis announced, having deduced what was going on.

 **We were crouching behind a tree, staring at the donut shop in the middle of the woods. It looked brand new, with brightly lit windows, a parking area, and a little road leading off into the forest, but there was nothing else around, and no cars parked in the lot. We could see one employee reading a magazine behind the cash register. That was it. On the store's marquis, in huge black letters that even I could read, it said:**

 **MONSTER DONUT**

 **A cartoon ogre was taking a bite out of the O in MONSTER. The place smelled good, like fresh-baked chocolate donuts.**

 **"This shouldn't be here," Annabeth whispered. "It's wrong."**

 **"What?" I asked. "It's a donut shop."**

''Oh Percy, you have so much to learn.''

 **"Shhh!"**

 **"Why are we whispering? Tyson went in and bought a dozen. Nothing happened to him."**

 **"He's a monster."**

 **"Aw, c'mon, Annabeth. Monster Donut doesn't mean monsters! It's a chain. We've got them in New York."**

 **"A chain," she agreed. "And don't you think it's strange that one appeared immediately after you told Tyson to get donuts? Right here in the middle of the woods?"**

 **I thought about it. It did seem a little weird, but, I mean, donut shops weren't real high on my list of sinister forces.**

This caused a few laughs from everyone in the room.

 **"It could be a nest," Annabeth explained.**

 **Tyson whimpered. I doubt he understood what Annabeth was saying any better than I did, but her tone was making him nervous. He'd plowed through half a dozen donuts from his box and was getting powdered sugar all over his face.**

 **"A nest for what?" I asked.**

 **"Haven't you ever wondered how franchise stores pop up so fast?" she asked. "One day there's nothing and then the next day—boom, there's a new burger place or a coffee shop or whatever? First a single store, then two, then four— exact replicas spreading across the country?"**

''Nope'' the Stoll brothers muttered in unison.

 **"Um, no. Never thought about it."**

 **"Percy, some of the chains multiply so fast because all their locations are magically linked to the life force of a monster. Some children of Hermes figured out how to do it back in the 1950s. They breed—"**

 **She froze.**

''Well that can't be good'' Leo said and Piper shook her head at him.

''You think?'' she asked incredulously.

 **"What?" I demanded. "They breed what?"**

 **"No—sudden—moves," Annabeth said, like her life depended on it. "Very slowly, turn around."**

 **Then I heard it: a scraping noise, like something large dragging its belly through the leaves.**

 **I turned and saw a rhino-size thing moving through the shadows of the trees. It was hissing, its front half writhing in all different directions. I couldn't understand what I was seeing at first. Then I realized the thing had multiple necks—at least seven, each topped with a hissing reptilian head. Its skin was leathery, and under each neck it wore a plastic bib that read: I'm A MONSTER DONUT KID!**

Poseidon had to glance at Percy to confirm his son was still sitting there, alive.

 **I took out my ballpoint pen, but Annabeth locked eyes with me—a silent warning. Not yet.**

 **I understood. A lot of monsters have terrible eyesight. It was possible the Hydra might pass us by. But if I uncapped my sword now, the bronze glow would certainly get its attention.**

 **We waited.**

 **The Hydra was only a few feet away. It seemed to be sniffing the ground and the trees like it was hunting for something. Then I noticed that two of the heads were ripping apart a piece of yellow canvas—one of our duffel bags. The thing had already been to our campsite. It was following our scent.**

 **My heart pounded. I'd seen a stuffed Hydra-head trophy at camp before, but that did nothing to prepare me for the real thing. Each head was diamond-shaped, like a rattlesnake's, but the mouths were lined with jagged rows of shark-like teeth.**

''Why do you always get the worst monsters?'' Katie asked and Percy shrugged.

''I have no idea.''

 **Tyson was trembling. He stepped back and accidentally snapped a twig. Immediately, all seven heads turned toward us and hissed.**

 **"Scatter!" Annabeth yelled. She dove to the right.**

 **I rolled to the left. One of the Hydra heads spat an arc of green liquid that shot past my shoulder and splashed against an elm. The trunk smoked and began to disintegrate. The whole tree toppled straight toward Tyson, who still hadn't moved, petrified by the monster that was now right in front of him.**

Poseidon grew alarmed at the thought of his other son being hurt, panic spreading across his features.

 **"Tyson!" I tackled him with all my might, knocking him aside just as the Hydra lunged and the tree crashed on top of two of its heads.**

Relief flooded the sea god as he realized Tyson was fine.

 **The Hydra stumbled backward, yanking its heads free then wailing in outrage at the fallen tree. All seven heads shot acid, and the elm melted into a steaming pool of muck.**

 **"Move!" I told Tyson. I ran to one side and uncapped Riptide, hoping to draw the monster's attention.**

 **It worked.**

 **The sight of celestial bronze is hateful to most monsters. As soon as my glowing blade appeared, the Hydra whipped toward it with all its heads, hissing and baring its teeth.**

 **The good news: Tyson was momentarily out of danger. The bad news: I was about to be melted into a puddle of goo.**

''That's wonderful, absolutely marvellous'' Chris said sarcastically.

 **One of the heads snapped at me experimentally. Without thinking, I swung my sword.**

''Dammit''

 **"No!" Annabeth yelled.**

 **Too late. I sliced the Hydra's head clean off. It rolled away into the grass, leaving a flailing stump, which immediately stopped bleeding and began to swell like a balloon. In a matter of seconds the wounded neck split into two necks, each of which grew a full-size head. Now I was looking at an eight-headed Hydra.**

 **"Percy!" Annabeth scolded. "You just opened another Monster Donut shop somewhere!"**

Cue more laughter as Annabeth turned red when she realised how the statement sounded.

 **I dodged a spray of acid. "I'm about to die and you're worried about that? How do we kill it?"**

 **"Fire!" Annabeth said. "We have to have fire!"**

 **As soon as she said that, I remembered the story. The Hydra's heads would only stop multiplying if we burned the stumps before they regrew. That's what Heracles had done, anyway. But we had no fire.**

 **I backed up toward river. The Hydra followed.**

 **Annabeth moved in on my left and tried to distract one of the heads, parrying its teeth with her knife, but another head swung sideways like a club and knocked her into the muck.**

Quick glances were shot at the blonde to assure them she was alright.

 **"No hitting my friends!" Tyson charged in, putting himself between the Hydra and Annabeth.**

 **As Annabeth got to her feet, Tyson started smashing at the monster heads with his fists so fast it reminded me of the whack-a-mole game at the arcade. But even Tyson couldn't fend off the Hydra forever.**

 **We kept inching backward, dodging acid splashes and deflecting snapping heads without cutting them off, but I knew we were only postponing our deaths. Eventually, we would make a mistake and the thing would kill us.**

 **Then I heard a strange sound—a chug-chug-chug that at first I thought was my heartbeat. It was so powerful it made the riverbank shake.**

Clarisse sat up and smirked smugly, knowing she was about to come to the rescue.

 **"What's that noise?" Annabeth shouted, keeping her eyes on the Hydra.**

 **"Steam engine," Tyson said.**

 **"What?" I ducked as the Hydra spat acid over my head.**

 **Then from the river behind us, a familiar female voice shouted: "There! Prepare the thirtytwo-pounder!"**

 **I didn't dare look away from the Hydra, but if that was who I thought it was behind us, I figured we now had enemies on two fronts.**

''Thanks for the vote of confidence'' Clarisse muttered sarcastically and Percy shrugged.

''Can you blame me?'' he asked.

''I guess not'' she shook her head.

 **A gravelly male voice said, "They're too close, m'lady!"**

 **"Damn the heroes!" the girl said. "Full steam ahead!"**

''That's nice.''

 **"Aye, m'lady."**

 **"Fire at will, Captain!"**

 **Annabeth understood what was happening a split second before I did. She yelled, "Hit the dirt!" and we dove for the ground as an earth-shattering BOOM echoed from the river. There was a flash of light, a column of smoke, and the Hydra exploded right in front of us, showering us with nasty green slime that vaporized as soon as it hit, the way monster guts tend to do.**

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose in disgust.

 **"Gross!" screamed Annabeth.**

 **"Steamship!" yelled Tyson.**

 **I stood, coughing from the cloud of gunpowder smoke that was rolling across the banks.**

 **Chugging toward us down the river was the strangest ship I'd ever seen. It rode low in the water like a submarine, its deck plated with iron. In the middle was a trapezoid-shaped casemate with slats on each side for cannons. A flag waved from the top—a wild boar and spear on a bloodred field. Lining the deck were zombies in gray uniforms— dead soldiers with shimmering faces that only partially covered their skulls, like the ghouls I'd seen in the Underworld guarding Hades's palace.**

 **The ship was an ironclad. A Civil War battle cruiser. I could just make out the name along the prow in moss-covered letters: CSS Birmingham. And standing next to the smoking cannon that had almost killed us, wearing full Greek battle armor, was Clarisse.**

 **"Losers," she sneered. "But I suppose I have to rescue you. Come aboard."**

''That's the end'' Apollo declared, holding up the book ''who's next?''

''Me'' Artemis announced and snatched the book from her brother's hands.

 **11\. Clarisse Blows Up Everything** she read.

* * *

 **AN: So there you have it, I hope you like it and please let me know your thoughts. I don't think it's my best chapter because I couldn't seem to find the right motivation to write it so I apologise if you think there is anything wrong with it.**

 **Also thank you to anyone who had favourited, followed or reviewed in the past- you guys seriously keep me going.**


	15. 15 Clarisse Blows Everything Up

**AN: Hey guys- I'm back with a new chapter that I really hope you enjoy.**

 **First though I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, favourited or followed this story because your reactions all mean so much to me so thank you. Please let me know what you think of this chapter or if you have anything you want to happen in other chapters- just let me know and I will see what I can do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or the HoO series. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **11\. Clarisse Blows Up Everything** Artemis read.

''Well that's reassuring'' Apollo said sarcastically and Clarisse glared at him.

''Shut up.''

 **"You are in so much trouble," Clarisse said.**

''That's not exactly something new'' Chris pointed out and the others agreed.

 **We'd just finished a ship tour we didn't want, through dark rooms overcrowded with dead** **sailors. We'd seen the coal bunker, the boilers and engine, which huffed and groaned like it would explode any minute. We'd seen the pilothouse and the powder magazine and gunnery deck (Clarisse's favorite) with two Dahlgren smoothbore cannons on the port and starboard sides and a Brooke nine-inch rifled gun fore and aft—all specially refitted to fire celestial bronze cannon balls.**

 **Everywhere we went, dead Confederate sailors stared at us, their ghostly bearded faces** **shimmering over their skulls. They approved of Annabeth because she told them she was** **from Virginia. They were interested in me, too, because my name was Jackson—like the** **Southern general—but then I ruined it by telling them I was from New York. They all hissed** **and muttered curses about Yankees.**

 **Tyson was terrified of them. All through the tour, he insisted Annabeth hold his hand, which** **she didn't look too thrilled about.**

This caused a few laughs as Annabeth shook her head ''I really really wasn't.''

 **Finally, we were escorted to dinner. The CSS Birmingham captain's quarters were about the** **size of a walk-in closet, but still much bigger than any other room on board. The table was set** **with white linen and china. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, potato chips, and Dr Peppers** **were served by skeletal crewmen. I didn't want to eat anything served by ghosts, but my** **hunger overruled my fear.**

 **"Tantalus expelled you for eternity," Clarisse told us smugly. "Mr. D said if any of you show** **your face at camp again, he'll turn you into squirrels and run you over with his SUV."**

''Since when do you have an SUV?'' Hermes questioned.

Dionysus didn't answer.

 **"Did they give you this ship?" I asked.**

 **"'Course not. My father did."**

 **"Ares?"**

 **Clarisse sneered. "You think your daddy is the only one with sea power? The spirits on the** **losing side of every war owe a tribute to Ares. That's their curse for being defeated. I prayed** **to my father for a naval transport and here it is. These guys will do anything I tell them. Won't** **you, Captain?"**

Poseidon snorted, Ares may have control over a few of the boats in the ocean but it was nowhere near the power he or his children could wield- that was for sure.

 **The captain stood behind her looking stiff and angry. His glowing green eyes fixed me with a** **hungry stare. "If it means an end to this infernal war, ma'am, peace at last, we'll do anything.** **Destroy anyone."**

 **Clarisse smiled. "Destroy anyone. I like that."**

 **Tyson gulped.**

 **"Clarisse," Annabeth said, "Luke might be after the Fleece, too. We saw him. He's got the** **coordinates and he's heading south. He has a cruise ship full of monsters—"**

 **"Good! I'll blow him out of the water."**

 **"You don't understand," Annabeth said. We have to combine forces. Let us help you—"**

 **"No!" Clarisse pounded the table. "This is my quest, smart girl! Finally I get to be the hero,** **and you two will not steal my chance."**

''We never wanted to.''

 **"Where are your cabin mates?" I asked. "You were allowed to take two friends with you,** **weren't you?"**

 **"They didn't ... I let them stay behind. To protect the camp."**

 **"You mean even the people in your own cabin wouldn't help you?"**

 **"Shut up, Prissy! I don't need them! Or you!"**

 **"Clarisse," I said, "Tantalus is using you. He doesn't care about the camp. He'd love to see it** **destroyed. He's setting you up to fail."**

''You think I didn't already know that?'' Clarisse asked but she received no answer.

 **"No! I don't care what the Oracle—" She stopped her-self.**

 **"What?" I said. "What did the Oracle tell you?"**

 **"Nothing." Clarisse's ears turned pink. "All you need to know is that I'm finishing this quest** **and you're not helping. On the other hand, I can't let you go ..."**

 **"So we're prisoners?" Annabeth asked.**

 **"Guests. For now." Clarisse propped her feet up on the white linen tablecloth and opened** **another Dr Pepper. "Captain, take them below. Assign them hammocks on the berth deck. If** **they don't mind their manners, show them how we deal with enemy spies."**

 **The dream came as soon as I fell asleep.**

 **Grover was sitting at his loom, desperately unraveling his wedding train, when the boulder** **door rolled aside and the Cyclops bellowed, "Aha!"**

 **Grover yelped. "Dear! I didn't—you were so quiet!"**

 **"Unraveling!" Polyphemus roared. "So that's the problem!"**

 **"Oh, no. I—I wasn't—"**

 **"Come!" Polyphemus grabbed Grover around the waist and half carried, half dragged him** **through the tunnels of the cave. Grover struggled to keep his high heels on his hooves. His** **veil kept tilting on his head, threatening to come off.**

The image it created caused a few laughs in the room, even from Grover as he blushed a deep red.

 **The Cyclops pulled him into a warehouse-size cavern decorated with sheep junk. There was a** **wool-covered La-Z-Boy recliner and a wool-covered television set, crude bookshelves loaded** **with sheep collectibles—coffee mugs shaped like sheep faces, plaster figurines of sheep,** **sheep board games, and picture books and action figures. The floor was littered with piles of** **sheep bones, and other bones that didn't look exactly like sheep—the bones of satyrs who'd** **come to the island looking for Pan.**

 **Polyphemus set Grover down only long enough to move another huge boulder. Daylight** **streamed into the cave, and Grover whimpered with longing.**

 **Fresh air!**

 **The Cyclops dragged him outside to a hilltop overlooking the most beautiful island I'd ever** **seen.**

 **It was shaped kind of like a saddle cut in half by an ax. There were lush green hills on either** **side and a wide valley in the middle, split by a deep chasm that was spanned by a rope bridge.** **Beautiful streams rolled to the edge of the canyon and dropped off in rainbow-colored** **waterfalls. Parrots fluttered in the trees. Pink and purple flowers bloomed on the bushes.**

''It sounds beautiful'' Piper said in awe but the demigods who had been there all shook their heads.

''Trust me, it's not as beautiful as it sounds.''

 **Hundreds of sheep grazed in the meadows, their wool glinting strangely like copper and** **silver coins.**

 **And at the center of the island, right next to the rope bridge, was an enormous twisted oak tree** **with something glittering in its lowest bough.**

 **The Golden Fleece.**

 **Even in a dream, I could feel its power radiating across the island, making the grass greener,** **the flowers more beautiful. I could almost smell the nature magic at work. I could only** **imagine how powerful the scent would be for a satyr.**

 **Grover whimpered.**

 **"Yes," Polyphemus said proudly. "See over there? Fleece is the prize of my collection! Stole** **it from heroes long ago, and ever since—free food! Satyrs come from all over the world, like** **moths to flame. Satyrs good eating! And now—"**

 **Polyphemus scooped up a wicked set of bronze shears.**

 **Grover yelped, but Polyphemus just picked up the nearest sheep like it was a stuffed animal** **and shaved off its wool. He handed a fluffy mass of it to Grover.**

 **"Put that on the spinning wheel!" he said proudly. "Magic. Cannot be unraveled."**

 **"Oh ... well ..."**

 **"Poor Honeypie!" Polyphemus grinned. "Bad weaver. Ha-ha! Not to worry. That thread will**

 **solve problem. Finish wedding train by tomorrow!"**

 **"Isn't that ... thoughtful of you!"**

 **"Hehe."**

 **"But—but, dear," Grover gulped, "what if someone were to rescue—I mean attack this** **island?" Grover looked straight at me, and I knew he was asking for my benefit. "What would** **keep them from marching right up here to your cave?"**

 **"Wifey scared! So cute! Not to worry. Polyphemus has state-of-the-art security system. Have** **to get through my pets."**

 **"Pets?"**

 **Grover looked across the island, but there was nothing to see except sheep grazing peacefully** **in the meadows.**

''Killer sheep'' Percy whispered to Annabeth and she giggled when he nuzzled the side of her neck with his nose.

 **"And then," Polyphemus growled, "they would have to get through me!"**

 **He pounded his fist against the nearest rock, which cracked and split in half. "Now, come!" he** **shouted. "Back to the cave."**

 **Grover looked about ready to cry—so close to freedom, but so hopelessly far. Tears welled in** **his eyes as the boulder door rolled shut, sealing him once again in the stinky torch lit** **dankness of the Cyclops's cave.**

Grover avoided everybody's eyes as he gazed at the marble floor, remembering the dull hope that rose within him every time he spoke to Percy in that cave and the way it would chip away bit by bit the longer he was in that monster's presence- the closer he got to what he believed was his death.

A part of him had always believed he would die in that cave, bones littering the floor like so many of his ancestors- just another quick meal for the cyclops.

 **I woke to alarm bells ringing throughout the ship.**

 **The captain's gravelly voice: "All hands on deck! Find Lady Clarisse! Where is that girl?"**

 **Then his ghostly face appeared above me. "Get up, Yankee. Your friends are already above.**

 **We are approaching the entrance."**

 **"The entrance to what?"**

 **He gave me a skeletal smile. "The Sea of Monsters, of course."**

''I swear you are going to give me a heart attack'' Poseidon said to his son and the demigod smiled apologetically.

 **I stuffed my few belongings that had survived the Hydra into a sailor's canvas knapsack and** **slung it over my shoulder. I had a sneaking suspicion that one way or another I would not be** **spending another night aboard the CSS Birmingham.**

 **I was on my way upstairs when something made me freeze. A presence nearby—something** **familiar and unpleasant. For no particular reason, I felt like picking a fight. I wanted to punch** **a dead Confederate. The last time I'd felt like that kind of anger ...**

 **Instead of going up, I crept to the edge of the ventilation grate and peered down into the** **boiler deck.**

 **Clarisse was standing right below me, talking to an image that shimmered in the steam from** **the boilers—a muscular man in black leather biker clothes, with a military haircut, red-tinted** **sunglasses, and a knife strapped to his side.**

Clarisse straightened in her spot next to Chris, unaware that Percy had witnessed the exchange all those years ago.

 **My fists clenched. It was my least favorite Olympian: Ares, the god of war.**

 **"I don't want excuses, little girl!" he growled.**

 **"Y-yes, father," Clarisse mumbled.**

 **"You don't want to see me mad, do you?"**

 **"No, father."**

 **"No, father," Ares mimicked. "You're pathetic. I should've let one of my sons take this quest."**

 **"I'll succeed!" Clarisse promised, her voice trembling. "I'll make you proud."**

 **"You'd better," he warned. "You asked me for this quest, girl. If you let that slimeball Jackson** **kid steal it from you—"**

''I never wanted to steal the quest Clarisse'' Percy piped up ''I only ever wanted to save Grover and save camp- I've never done anything for just the recognition of it.''

''I know that now'' she confessed and Percy nodded at her in understanding.

 **"But the Oracle said—"**

 **"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT SAID!" Ares bellowed with such force that his image** **shimmered. "You will succeed. And if you don't ..."**

 **He raised his fist. Even though he was only a figure in the steam, Clarisse flinched.**

Artemis, along with most of the others in the throne room, began to plot ways of how they could harm Ares for how he treated Clarisse and frank found himself glad he hadn't grown up around his father if that was how he regularly treated his children.

 **"Do we understand each other?" Ares growled.**

 **The alarm bells rang again. I heard voices coming toward me, officers yelling orders to ready** **the cannons.**

 **I crept back from the ventilation grate and made my way upstairs to join Annabeth and Tyson** **on the spar deck.**

 **"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked me. "Another dream?"**

 **I nodded, but I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to think about what I'd seen** **downstairs. It bothered me almost as much as the dream about Grover.**

Clarisse granted Percy a strained smile, grateful he hadn't mentioned that conversation to anyone at the time.

 **Clarisse came up the stairs right after me. I tried not to look at her.**

 **She grabbed a pair of binoculars from a zombie officer and peered toward the horizon. "At** **last. Captain, full steam ahead!"**

 **I looked in the same direction as she was, but I couldn't see much. The sky was overcast. The** **air was hazy and humid, like steam from an iron. If I squinted real hard, I could just make out** **a couple of dark fuzzy splotches in the distance.**

 **My nautical senses told me we were somewhere off the coast of northern Florida, so we'd** **come a long way overnight, farther than any mortal ship should've been able to travel.**

 **The engine groaned as we increased speed.**

 **Tyson muttered nervously, "Too much strain on the pis-tons. Not meant for deep water."**

 **I wasn't sure how he knew that, but it made me nervous.**

''I'm not surprised'' Hephaestus muttered.

 **After a few more minutes, the dark splotches ahead of us came into focus. To the north, a** **huge mass of rock rose out of the sea—an island with cliffs at least a hundred feet tall. About** **half a mile south of that, the other patch of darkness was a storm brewing. The sky and sea** **boiled together in a roaring mass.**

 **"Hurricane?" Annabeth asked.**

 **"No," Clarisse said. "Charybdis."**

 **Annabeth paled. "Are you crazy?"**

 **"Only way into the Sea of Monsters. Straight between Charybdis and her sister Scylla."**

 **Clarisse pointed to the top of the cliffs, and I got the feeling something lived up there that I** **did not want to meet.**

''Definitely do not want to meet'' Zeus agreed and Hades shot him an odd look.

 **"What do you mean the only way?" I asked. "The sea is wide open! Just sail around them."**

 **Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Don't you know anything? If I tried to sail around them, they would** **just appear in my path again. If you want to get into the Sea of Monsters, you have to sail** **through them."**

 **"What about the Clashing Rocks?" Annabeth said. "That's another gateway. Jason used it."**

 **"I can't blow apart rocks with my cannons," Clarisse said. "Monsters, on the other hand ..."**

 **"You are crazy," Annabeth decided.**

''You're only realising this now.''

''Good point.''

 **"Watch and learn, Wise Girl." Clarisse turned to the captain. "Set course for Charybdis!"**

''It always sounds weird hearing anyone else use that nickname for Annabeth'' Nico said and Percy laughed.

''Tell me about it.''

 **"Aye, m'lady."**

 **The engine groaned, the iron plating rattled, and the ship began to pick up speed.**

 **"Clarisse," I said, "Charybdis sucks up the sea. Isn't that the story?"**

 **"And spits it back out again, yeah."**

 **"What about Scylla?"**

 **"She lives in a cave, up on those cliffs. If we get too close, her snaky heads will come down** **and start plucking sailors off the ship."**

 **"Choose Scylla then," I said. "Everybody goes below deck and we chug right past."**

 **"No!" Clarisse insisted. "If Scylla doesn't get her easy meat, she might pick up the whole ship.**

 **Besides, she's too high to make a good target. My cannons can't shoot straight up. Charybdis** **just sits there at the center of her whirlwind. We're going to steam straight toward her, train** **our guns on her, and blow her to Tartarus!"**

 **She said it with such relish I almost wanted to believe her.**

''Thanks prissy'' Clarisse said and Percy grinned at her.

 **The engine hummed. The boilers were heating up so much I could feel the deck getting warm** **beneath my feet. The smokestacks billowed. The red Ares flag whipped in the wind.**

 **As we got closer to the monsters, the sound of Charybdis got louder and louder—a horrible** **wet roar like the galaxy's biggest toilet being flushed. Every time Charybdis inhaled, the ship** **shuddered and lurched forward. Every time she exhaled, we rose in the water and were** **buffeted by ten-foot waves.**

 **I tried to time the whirlpool. As near as I could figure, it took Charybdis about three minutes** **to suck up and destroy everything within a half-mile radius. To avoid her, we would have to** **skirt right next to Scylla's cliffs. And as bad as Scylla might be, those cliffs were looking** **awfully good to me.**

''Oh gods, please don't.''

 **Undead sailors calmly went about their business on the spar deck. I guess they'd fought a** **losing cause before, so this didn't bother them. Or maybe they didn't care about getting** **destroyed because they were already deceased. Neither thought made me feel any better.**

''It shouldn't'' Thalia grimaced.

 **Annabeth stood next to me, gripping the rail. "You still have your thermos full of wind?"**

 **I nodded. "But it's too dangerous to use with a whirl-pool like that. More wind might just** **make things worse."**

 **"What about controlling the water?" she asked. "You're Poseidon's son. You've done it** **before."**

Poseidon sighed, knowing that with everything going on Percy would most likely be unable to concentrate and unable to control the water.

 **She was right. I closed my eyes and tried to calm the sea, but I couldn't concentrate.**

 **Charybdis was too loud and powerful. The waves wouldn't respond.**

 **"I—I can't," I said miserably.**

 **"We need a backup plan," Annabeth said. "This isn't going to work."**

 **"Annabeth is right," Tyson said. "Engine's no good."**

 **"What do you mean?" she asked.**

 **"Pressure. Pistons need fixing."**

 **Before he could explain, the cosmic toilet flushed with a mighty roaaar! The ship lurched** **forward and I was thrown to the deck. We were in the whirlpool.**

Those who didn't know what happened were becoming increasingly more worried, wondering how in the world they managed to escape.

 **"Full reverse!" Clarisse screamed above the noise. The sea churned around us, waves crashing** **over the deck. The iron plating was now so hot it steamed. "Get us within firing range! Make** **ready starboard cannons!"**

 **Dead Confederates rushed back and forth. The propeller grinded into reverse, trying to slow** **the ship, but we kept sliding toward the center of the vortex.**

 **A zombie sailor burst out of the hold and ran to Clarisse. His gray uniform was smoking. His** **beard was on fire. "Boiler room overheating, ma'am! She's going to blow!"**

 **"Well, get down there and fix it!"**

 **"Can't!" the sailor yelled. "We're vaporizing in the heat."**

 **Clarisse pounded the side of the casemate. "All I need is a few more minutes! Just enough to** **get in range!"**

 **"We're going in too fast," the captain said grimly. "Prepare yourself for death."**

''That's lovely.''

 **"No!" Tyson bellowed. "I can fix it."**

 **Clarisse looked at him incredulously. "You?"**

 **"He's a Cyclops," Annabeth said. "He's immune to fire. And he knows mechanics."**

 **"Go!" yelled Clarisse.**

 **"Tyson, no!" I grabbed his arm. "It's too dangerous!"**

 **He patted my hand. "Only way, brother." His expression was determined—confident, even.**

 **I'd never seen him look like this before. "I will fix it. Be right back."**

Percy flinched; knowing that though he wouldn't die, Tyson wouldn't be right back. Annabeth cuddled him closer, pulling his arm further in towards her and pressing a kiss to his neck in comfort.

 **As I watched him follow the smoldering sailor down the hatch, I had a terrible feeling. I** **wanted to run after him, but the ship lurched again—and then I saw Charybdis.**

 **She appeared only a few hundred yards away, through a swirl of mist and smoke and water.**

 **The first thing I noticed was the reef—a black crag of coral with a fig tree clinging to the top,** **an oddly peaceful thing in the middle of a maelstrom. All around it, water curved into a** **funnel, like light around a black hole. Then I saw the horrible thing anchored to the reef just** **below the waterline—an enormous mouth with slimy lips and mossy teeth the size of** **rowboats. And worse, the teeth had braces, bands of corroded scummy metal with pieces of** **fish and driftwood and floating garbage stuck between them.**

Aphrodite shivered in disgust, skin turning pale as she fought the urge to throw up, hand coming up to cover her mouth.

 **Charybdis was an orthodontist's nightmare. She was nothing but a huge black maw with bad** **teeth alignment and a serious overbite, and she'd done nothing for centuries but eat without** **brushing after meals. As I watched, the entire sea around her was sucked into the void—** **sharks, schools of fish, a giant squid. And I realized that in a few seconds, the CSS** **Birmingham would be next.**

 **"Lady Clarisse," the captain shouted. "Starboard and forward guns are in range!"**

 **"Fire!" Clarisse ordered.**

 **Three rounds were blasted into the monster's maw. One blew off the edge of an incisor.**

 **Another disappeared into her gullet. The third hit one of Charybdis's retaining bands and shot** **back at us, snapping the Ares flag off its pole.**

Poseidon put his head in his hands- trying not to think about his son being swallowed by Charybdis.

 **"Again!" Clarisse ordered. The gunners reloaded, but I knew it was hopeless. We would have** **to pound the monster a hundred more times to do any real damage, and we didn't have that** **long. We were being sucked in too fast.**

 **Then the vibrations in the deck changed. The hum of the engine got stronger and steadier. The** **ship shuddered and we started pulling away from the mouth.**

 **"Tyson did it!" Annabeth said.**

''WOO'' Apollo and Hermes cheered, startling everyone in the room ''go Tyson.''

 **"Wait!" Clarisse said. "We need to stay close!"**

 **"We'll die!" I said. "We have to move away."**

 **I gripped the rail as the ship fought against the suction. The broken Ares flag raced past us** **and lodged in Charybdis's braces. We weren't making much progress, but at least we were** **holding our own. Tyson had somehow given us just enough juice to keep the ship from being** **sucked in.**

 **Suddenly, the mouth snapped shut. The sea died to absolute calm. Water washed over** **Charybdis.**

 **Then, just as quickly as it had closed, the mouth exploded open, spitting out a wall of water,** **ejecting everything inedible, including our cannonballs, one of which slammed into the side** **of the CSS Birmingham with a ding like the bell on a carnival game.**

Travis snickered and Katie slapped him upside the head, shooting him a warning look when he opened his mouth to protest.

 **We were thrown backward on a wave that must've been forty feet high. I used all of my** **willpower to keep the ship from capsizing, but we were still spinning out of control, hurtling** **toward the cliffs on the opposite side of the strait.**

 **Another smoldering sailor burst out of the hold. He stumbled into Clarisse, almost knocking** **them both overboard. "The engine is about to blow!"**

 **"Where's Tyson?" I demanded.**

 **"Still down there," the sailor said. "Holding it together somehow, though I don't know for** **how much longer."**

Poseidon found himself full of worry, both for Tyson and Percy.

 **The captain said, "We have to abandon ship."**

 **"No!" Clarisse yelled.**

 **"We have no choice, m'lady. The hull is already cracking apart! She can't—"**

 **He never finished his sentence. Quick as lightning, something brown and green shot from the** **sky, snatched up the captain, and lifted him away. All that was left were his leather boots.**

''Oh that's really not good.''

''You think!''

 **"Scylla!" a sailor yelled, as another column of reptilian flesh shot from the cliffs and snapped** **him up. It happened so fast it was like watching a laser beam rather than a monster. I couldn't** **even make out the thing's face, just a flash of teeth and scales.**

 **I uncapped Riptide and tried to swipe at the monster as it carried off another deckhand, but I** **was way too slow.**

 **"Everyone get below!" I yelled.**

 **"We can't!" Clarisse drew her own sword. "Below deck is in flames."**

 **"Lifeboats!" Annabeth said. "Quick!"**

 **"They'll never get clear of the cliffs," Clarisse said. "We'll all be eaten."**

 **"We have to try. Percy, the thermos."**

 **"I can't leave Tyson!"**

 **"We have to get the boats ready!"**

 **Clarisse took Annabeth's command. She and a few of her undead sailors uncovered one of the** **two emergency rowboats while Scylla's heads rained from the sky like a meteor shower with** **teeth, picking off Confederate sailors one after another.**

 **"Get the other boat." I threw Annabeth the thermos. "I'll get Tyson."**

''And that is why your fatal flaw is loyalty- you're willing to sacrifice yourself to save a friend'' Grover said and Percy shrugged, smiling slightly.

''I don't see the issue in that'' Percy replied and Annabeth kissed the underside of his jaw, not wanting to start an argument about his self- sacrificing tendencies.

 **"You can't!" she said. "The heat will kill you!"**

 **I didn't listen. I ran for the boiler room hatch, when suddenly my feet weren't touching the** **deck anymore. I was flying straight up, the wind whistling in my ears, the side of the cliff** **only inches from my face.**

 **Scylla had somehow caught me by the knapsack, and was lifting me up toward her lair.**

 **Without thinking, I swung my sword behind me and managed to jab the thing in her beady** **yellow eye. She grunted and dropped me.**

Poseidon refused to take his eyes away from his son- as if moving them for even a fraction of a second would result in him disappearing.

 **The fall would've been bad enough, considering I was a hundred feet in the air. But as I fell,** **the CSS Birmingham exploded below me.**

Nothing was said as glances were thrown around the room at those involved in the explosion, as if to reassure they were in fact alive.

 **KAROOM!**

 **The engine room blew, sending chunks of ironclad flying in either direction like a fiery set of** **wings.**

 **"Tyson!" I yelled.**

 **The lifeboats had managed to get away from the ship, but not very far. Flaming wreckage was raining down. Clarisse and Annabeth would either be smashed or burned or pulled to the** **bottom by the force of the sinking hull, and that was thinking optimistically, assuming they** **got away from Scylla.**

 **Then I heard a different kind of explosion—the sound of Hermes's magic thermos being** **opened a little too far. White sheets of wind blasted in every direction, scattering the lifeboats,** **lifting me out of my free fall and propelling me across the ocean.**

 **I couldn't see anything. I spun in the air, got clonked on the head by something hard, and hit** **the water with a crash that would've broken every bone in my body if I hadn't been the son of** **the Sea God.**

 **The last thing I remembered was sinking in a burning sea, knowing that Tyson was gone** **forever, and wishing I were able to drown.**

Annabeth looked at Percy in shock, whilst the demigod in question avoided her eyes. She didn't say anything about the comment but filed it away to discuss when they were alone and away from the prying eyes of everyone.

''That's it'' Artemis announced quietly and Jason motioned for her to hand him the book.

''I'll read'' he said, clearing his throat.

 **12\. We check into C.C.'S Spa and Resort** the demigod began.

* * *

 **AN: There you have it- the end of the chapter. Please read and review and let me know what you think; your feedback is very much appreciated. I apologise if you find anything wrong with this chapter or think I could have changed anything.**


	16. 16 CC's Spa and Resort

**AN: First off I'm really really sorry that this chapter is nearly over a month late- I swear I had every intention to update before this but every time I started writing this I just seemed to hit a brick wall and couldn't find the motivation but I really am sorry.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this and please let me know what you think even though it's not one of my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **12\. We check into C.C.'S Spa and Resort** Jason said.

Annabeth smirked when Percy groaned, knowing he was thinking about his brief stint as a guinea pig being aired to everyone. The gods however, knowing exactly what happened at the island, looked apprehensively at the pair wondering how they managed to escape.

 **I woke up in a rowboat with a makeshift sail stitched of gray uniform fabric. Annabeth sat next to me, tacking into the wind.**

 **I tried to sit up and immediately felt woozy.**

 **"Rest," she said. "You're going to need it."**

 **"Tyson ... ?"**

 **She shook her head. "Percy, I'm really sorry."**

Poseidon looked down at the marble floor, pain lancing through him as he thought of his son dying. He glanced up at Percy expecting to see the same feelings reflected on his face only to have his pain turn to confusion when he smiled slightly and shook his head.

 **We were silent while the waves tossed us up and down.**

 **"He may have survived," she said half-heartedly. "I mean, fire can't kill him."**

 **I nodded, but I had no reason to feel hopeful. I'd seen that explosion rip through solid iron. If Tyson had been down in the boiler room, there was no way he could've lived.**

Annabeth squeezed Percy's shoulder in comfort when said boy winced; remembering the guilt he'd felt back then at the thought of Tyson dead.

 **He'd given his life for us, and all I could think about were the times I'd felt embarrassed by him and had denied that the two of us were related.**

Percy felt that stab of guilt again; comforted only by the fact Tyson wasn't dead.

 **Waves lapped at the boat. Annabeth showed me some things she'd salvaged from the wreckage—Hermes's thermos (now empty), a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia, a couple of sailors' shirts, and a bottle of Dr Pepper. She'd fished me out of the water and found my knapsack, bitten in half by Scylla's teeth. Most of my stuff had floated away, but I still had Hermes's bottle of multivitamins, and of course I had Riptide. The ballpoint pen always appeared back in my pocket no matter where I lost it.**

 **We sailed for hours. Now that we were in the Sea of Monsters, the water glittered a more brilliant green, like Hydra acid. The wind smelled fresh and salty, but it carried a strange metallic scent, too—as if a thunderstorm were coming. Or something even more dangerous. I knew what direction we needed to go. I knew we were exactly one hundred thirteen nautical miles west by northwest of our destination. But that didn't make me feel any less lost.**

 **No matter which way we turned, the sun seemed to shine straight into my eyes. We took turns sipping from the Dr Pepper, shading ourselves with the sail as best we could. And we talked about my latest dream of Grover.**

 **By Annabeth's estimate, we had less than twenty-four hours to find Grover, assuming my dream was accurate, and assuming the Cyclops Polyphemus didn't change his mind and try to marry Grover earlier.**

 **"Yeah," I said bitterly. "You can never trust a Cyclops."**

''I'm sorry'' Annabeth apologised ''for making you feel that way.''

Percy looked at her for a moment, taking in the lines of guilt on her face before smiling and drawing her in closer to his body ''it's alright wise girl'' he answered- pressing a light kiss to the top of her head.

Aphrodite watched their interaction with glee; a plan forming in her mind.

 **Annabeth stared across the water. "I'm sorry, Percy. I was wrong about Tyson, okay? I wish I could tell him that."**

 **I tried to stay mad at her, but it wasn't easy. We'd been through a lot together. She'd saved my life plenty of times. It was stupid of me to resent her.**

''Very stupid'' Travis agreed solemnly, nodding his head and ignoring the glare his girlfriend gave him.

 **I looked down at our measly possessions—the empty wind thermos, the bottle of multivitamins. I thought about Luke's look of rage when I'd tried to talk to him about his dad.**

 **"Annabeth, what's Chiron's prophecy?"**

 **She pursed her lips. "Percy, I shouldn't—"**

 **"I know Chiron promised the gods he wouldn't tell me. But you didn't promise, did you?"**

''That's actually a pretty good point'' Apollo said grinning at the demigod when Artemis rolled her eyes in annoyance.

 **"Knowledge isn't always good for you."**

 **"Your mom is the wisdom goddess!"**

 **"I know! But every time heroes learn the future, they try to change it, and it never works."**

 **"The gods are worried about something I'll do when I get older," I guessed. "Something when I turn sixteen."**

''You'll destroy Olympus boy'' Zeus sneered and then blinked as the demigods in the room began laughing.

''Oh you have no idea how wrong you are'' Nico laughed, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

 **Annabeth twisted her Yankees cap in her hands. "Percy, I don't know the full prophecy, but it warns about a half-blood child of the Big Three—the next one who lives to the age of sixteen. That's the real reason Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades swore a pact after World War II not to have any more kids. The next child of the Big Three who reaches sixteen will be a dangerous weapon."**

''Oh he'll be dangerous alright'' Connor said thinking of Percy in the battle of Manhattan.

''Dangerously stupid'' Clarisse carried on, laughing at the affronted look on Percy's face.

 **"Why?"**

 **"Because that hero will decide the fate of Olympus. He or she will make a decision that either saves the Age of the Gods, or destroys it."**

 **I let that sink in. I don't get seasick, but suddenly I felt ill. "That's why Kronos didn't kill me last summer."**

 **She nodded. "You could be very useful to him. If he can get you on his side, the gods will be in serious trouble."**

''Very serious trouble.''

 **"But if it's me in the prophecy—"**

 **"We'll only know that if you survive three more years. That can be a long time for a halfblood. When Chiron first learned about Thalia, he assumed she was the one in the prophecy. That's why he was so desperate to get her safely to camp. Then she went down fighting and got turned into a pine tree and none of us knew what to think. Until you came along."**

''That's such a nice way to put it Annie-''

''Don't call me Annie'' the blonde growled, giving Travis a glare so vicious he actually gulped and flinched back.

 **On our port side, a spiky green dorsal fin about fifteen feet long curled out of the water and disappeared.**

 **"This kid in the prophecy ... he or she couldn't be like, a Cyclops?" I asked. "The Big Three have lots of monster children."**

 **Annabeth shook her head. "The Oracle said 'half-blood.' That always means half-human, half-god. There's really nobody alive who it could be, except you."**

 **"Then why do the gods even let me live? It would be safer to kill me."**

''Yes it would'' Zeus agreed and Poseidon glared at him ''however it would greatly offend my brother to kill you.''

Somehow that didn't make Percy feel any better.

 **"You're right."**

 **"Thanks a lot."**

 **"Percy, I don't know. I guess some of the gods would like to kill you, but they're probably afraid of offending Poseidon. Other gods ... maybe they're still watching you, trying to decide what kind of hero you're going be. You could be a weapon for their survival, after all. The real question is ... what will you do in three years? What decision will you make?"**

 **"Did the prophecy give any hints?"**

 **Annabeth hesitated.**

 **Maybe she would've told me more, but just then a sea-gull swooped down out of nowhere and landed on our makeshift mast. Annabeth looked startled as the bird dropped a small cluster of leaves into her lap.**

''Would you have told me more?'' Percy asked, looking down into Annabeth's eyes.

''Yes'' the blonde replied and Percy smiled, swooping down to press his lips to hers.

''Just couldn't resist me ay wise girl'' he teased and she shook her head, burying her curls in his chest.

''Seaweed brain.''

 **"Land," she said. "There's land nearby!"**

 **I sat up. Sure enough, there was a line of blue and brown in the distance. Another minute and I could make out an island with a small mountain in the center, a dazzling white collection of buildings, a beach dotted with palm trees, and a harbor filled with a strange assortment of boats.**

 **The current was pulling our rowboat toward what looked like a tropical paradise.**

''Lucky'' Grover said in awe and his best friends shot him a look.

''Trust us, it really really wasn't.''

 **"Welcome!" said the lady with the clipboard.**

 **She looked like a flight attendant—blue business suit, perfect makeup, hair pulled back in a ponytail. She shook our hands as we stepped onto the dock. With the dazzling smile she gave us, you would've thought we'd just gotten off the Princess Andromeda rather than a banged up rowboat.**

 **Then again, our rowboat wasn't the weirdest ship in port. Along with a bunch of pleasure yachts, there was a U.S. Navy submarine, several dugout canoes, and an old-fashioned three-masted sailing ship. There was a helipad with a "Channel Five Fort Lauderdale" helicopter on it, and a short runway with a Learjet and a propeller plane that looked like a World War II fighter. Maybe they were replicas for tourists to look at or something.**

''Yeah I'm thinking maybe not'' Chris snorted.

 **"Is this your first time with us?" the clipboard lady inquired.**

 **Annabeth and I exchanged looks. Annabeth said, "Umm ..."**

 **"First—time—at—spa," the lady said as she wrote on her clipboard. "Let's see ..."**

 **She looked us up and down critically. "Mmm. An herbal wrap to start for the young lady. And of course, a complete makeover for the young gentleman."**

''So kelp head is going to get a complete makeover'' Thalia laughed ''it's no wonder you didn't tell anyone about this part of the quest.''

 **"A what?" I asked.**

 **She was too busy jotting down notes to answer.**

 **"Right!" She said with a breezy smile. "Well, I'm sure C.C. will want to speak with you personally before the luau. Come, please."**

 **Now here's the thing. Annabeth and I were used to traps, and usually those traps looked good at first. So I expected the clipboard lady to turn into a snake or a demon, or something, any minute. But on the other hand, we'd been floating in a rowboat for most of the day. I was hot, tired, and hungry, and when this lady mentioned a luau, my stomach sat up on its hind legs and begged like a dog.**

 **"I guess it couldn't hurt," Annabeth muttered.**

''Yes, yes it could'' Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear causing her to smile.

''On the bright side you were a really cute guinea pig.''

 **Of course it could, but we followed the lady anyway. I kept my hands in my pockets where I'd stashed my only magic defenses—Hermes's multivitamins and Riptide— but the farther we wandered into the resort, the more I for-got about them.**

 **The place was amazing. There was white marble and blue water everywhere I looked.**

 **Terraces climbed up the side of the mountain, with swimming pools on every level, connected by watersides and waterfalls and underwater tubes you could swim through.**

 **Fountains sprayed water into the air, forming impossible shapes, like flying eagles and galloping horses.**

''I want to go'' the Stoll brothers whined simultaneously and Percy looked them both straight in the eye.

''You really really don't.''

 **Tyson loved horses, and I knew he'd love those fountains. I almost turned around to see the expression on his face before I remembered: Tyson was gone.**

Annabeth didn't say anything to this, just tightened her arms around his torso and kissed the underside of his Jaw.

 **"You okay?" Annabeth asked me. "You look pale."**

 **"I'm okay," I lied. "Just ... let's keep walking."**

 **We passed all kinds of tame animals. A sea turtle napped in a stack of beach towels. A leopard stretched out asleep on the diving board. The resort guests—only young women, as far as I could see—lounged in deck chairs, drinking fruit smoothies or reading magazines while herbal gunk dried on their faces and manicurists in white uniforms did their nails.**

 **As we headed up a staircase toward what looked like the main building, I heard a woman singing. Her voice drifted through the air like a lullaby. Her words were in some language other than Ancient Greek, but just as old—Minoan, maybe, or something like that. I could understand what she sang about—moonlight in the olive groves, the colors of the sunrise.**

 **And magic. Something about magic. Her voice seemed to lift me off the steps and carry me toward her.**

The demigods in the room were confused, wondering just who this woman with magic in her voice was- it was the unknowing that set them on edge.

 **We came into a big room where the whole front wall was windows. The back wall was covered in mirrors, so the room seemed to go on forever. There was a bunch of expensive looking white furniture, and on a table in one corner was a large wire pet cage. The cage seemed out of place, but I didn't think about it too much, because just then I saw the lady who'd been singing ... and whoa.**

 **She sat at a loom the size of a big screen TV, her hands weaving colored thread back and forth with amazing skill. The tapestry shimmered like it was three dimensional—a waterfall scene so real I could see the water moving and clouds drifting across a fabric sky.**

 **Annabeth caught her breath. "It's beautiful."**

 **The woman turned. She was even prettier than her fabric. Her long dark hair was braided with threads of gold. She had piercing green eyes and she wore a silky black dress with shapes that seemed to move in the fabric: animal shadows, black upon black, like deer running through a forest at night.**

 **"You appreciate weaving, my dear?" the woman asked.**

 **"Oh, yes, ma'am!" Annabeth said. "My mother is—"**

 **She stopped herself. You couldn't just go around announcing that your mom was Athena, the goddess who invented the loom. Most people would lock you in a rubber room.**

 **Our hostess just smiled. "You have good taste, my dear. I'm so glad you've come. My name is C.C."**

 **The animals in the corner cage started squealing. They must've been guinea pigs, from the sound of them.**

Poseidon put his head in his hands, amusement winning out over concern for the moment.

 **We introduced ourselves to C.C. She looked me over with a twinge of disapproval, as if I'd failed some kind of test. Immediately, I felt bad. For some reason, I really wanted to please this lady.**

 **"Oh, dear," she sighed. "You do need my help."**

 **"Ma'am?" I asked.**

 **C.C. called to the lady in the business suit. "Hylla, take Annabeth on a tour, will you? Show her what we have available. The clothing will need to change. And the hair, my goodness. We will do a full image consultation after I've spoken with this young gentleman."**

 **"But ..." Annabeth's voice sounded hurt. "What's wrong with my hair?"**

''Absolutely nothing'' Percy promised; fingering the blonde strands ''nothing at all- you're perfect the way you are.''

The smile Annabeth gave Percy in response was practically blinding and Aphrodite swallowed the squeal bubbling in her throat, choosing to ignore the wrinkled noses from some of the other in the room and focus more on the idea in her head.

 **C.C. smiled benevolently. "My dear, you are lovely. Really! But you're not showing off yourself or your talents at all. So much wasted potential!"**

 **"Wasted?"**

 **"Well, surely you're not happy the way you are! My goodness, there's not a single person who is. But don't worry. We can improve anyone here at the spa. Hylla will show you what I mean. You, my dear, need to unlock your true self!"**

 **Annabeth's eyes glowed with longing. I'd never seen her so much at a loss for words. "But ... what about Percy?"**

 **"Oh, definitely," C.C. said, giving me a sad look. "Percy requires my personal attention. He needs much more work than you."**

 **Normally if somebody had told me that, I would've gotten angry, but when C.C. said it, I felt sad. I'd disappointed her. I had to figure out how to do better.**

 **The guinea pigs squealed like they were hungry.**

 **"Well ..." Annabeth said. "I suppose ..."**

 **"Right this way, dear," Hylla said. And Annabeth allowed herself to be led away into the waterfall-laced gardens of the spa.**

 **C.C. took my arm and guided me toward the mirrored wall. "You see, Percy ... to unlock your potential, you'll need serious help. The first step is admitting that you're not happy the way you are."**

''I am happy the way I am now.''

 **I fidgeted in the front of the mirror. I hated thinking about my appearance—like the first zit that had cropped up on my nose at the beginning of the school year, or the fact that my two front teeth weren't perfectly even, or that my hair never stayed down straight.**

''You don't have any zits now'' Annabeth said, kissing his nose ''your teeth are straight now'' a kiss to his lips ''your hair still doesn't stay down but I have to confess I prefer it this way'' she finished; ruffling the black strands.

 **C.C.'s voice brought all of these things to mind, as if she were passing me under a microscope. And my clothes were not cool. I knew that. Who cares? Part of me thought. But standing in front of C.C.'s mirror, it was hard to see anything good in myself.**

 **"There, there," C.C. consoled. "How about we try ... this."**

 **She snapped her fingers and a sky-blue curtain rolled down over the mirror. It shimmered like the fabric on her loom.**

 **"What do you see?" C.C. asked.**

 **I looked at the blue cloth, not sure what she meant. "I don't—"**

 **Then it changed colors. I saw myself—a reflection, but not a reflection. Shimmering there on the cloth was a cooler version of Percy Jackson—with just the right clothes, a confident smile on my face. My teeth were straight. No zits. A perfect tan. More athletic. Maybe a couple of inches taller. It was me, without the faults.**

''That just sounds like you now'' Katie pointed out and the others nodded in agreement causing Percy to blush.

 **"Whoa," I managed.**

 **"Do you want that?" C.C. asked. "Or shall I try a different—"**

 **"No," I said. "That's ... that's amazing. Can you really—"**

 **"I can give you a full makeover," C.C. promised.**

 **"What's the catch?" I said. "I have to like ... eat a special diet?"**

 **"Oh, it's quite easy," C.C. said. "Plenty of fresh fruit, a mild exercise program, and of course... this."**

 **She stepped over to her wet bar and filled a glass with water. Then she ripped open a drinkmix packet and poured in some red powder. The mixture began to glow. When it faded, the drink looked just like a strawberry milk shake.**

 **"One of these, substituted for a regular meal," C.C. said. "I guarantee you'll see results immediately."**

 **"How is that possible?"**

 **She laughed. "Why question it? I mean, don't you want the perfect you right away?"**

 **Something nagged at the back of my mind. "Why are there no guys at this spa?"**

''Yeah, why are there no guys at the spa actually?'' Luke questioned but Percy didn't answer.

 **"Oh, but there are," C.C. assured me. "You'll meet them quite soon. Just try the mixture. You'll see."**

 **I looked at the blue tapestry, at the reflection of me, but not me.**

 **"Now, Percy," C.C. chided. "The hardest part of the makeover process is giving up control. You have to decide: do you want to trust your judgment about what you should be, or my judgment?"**

 **My throat felt dry. I heard myself say, "Your judgment."**

''Please don't drink it, please don't drink it'' Poseidon begged under his breath.

 **C.C. smiled and handed me the glass. I lifted it to my lips.**

 **It tasted just like it looked—like a strawberry milk shake. Almost immediately a warm feeling spread through my gut: pleasant at first, then painfully hot, searing, as if the mixture were coming to a boil inside of me.**

 **I doubled over and dropped the cup. "What have you ... what's happening?"**

 **"Don't worry, Percy," C.C. said. "The pain will pass. Look! As I promised. Immediate results."**

 **Something was horribly wrong.**

 **The curtain dropped away, and in the mirror I saw my hands shriveling, curling, growing long delicate claws. Fur sprouted on my face, under my shirt, in every uncomfortable place you can imagine. My teeth felt too heavy in my mouth. My clothes were getting too big, or C.C. was getting too tall—no, I was shrinking.**

 **In one awful flash, I sank into a cavern of dark cloth. I was buried in my own shirt. I tried to run but hands grabbed me—hands as big as I was. I tried to scream for help, but all that came out of my mouth was, "Reeet, reeet, reeet!"**

''Erm, what?''

 **The giant hands squeezed me around the middle, lifting me into the air. I struggled and kicked with legs and arms that seemed much too stubby, and then I was staring, horrified, into the enormous face of C.C.**

 **"Perfect!" her voice boomed. I squirmed in alarm, but she only tightened her grip around my furry belly. "See, Percy? You've unlocked your true self!"**

 **She held me up to the mirror, and what I saw made me scream in terror, "Reeet, reeet, reeet!"**

 **There was C.C., beautiful and smiling, holding a fluffy, bucktoothed creature with tiny claws and white and orange fur. When I twisted, so did the furry critter in the mirror. I was ... I was ...**

 **"A guinea pig," C.C. said. "Lovely, aren't you? Men are pigs, Percy Jackson. I used to turn them into real pigs, but they were so smelly and large and difficult to keep. Not much different than they were before, really. Guinea pigs are much more convenient! Now come, and meet the other men."**

''Oh my gods.''

The room erupted into laughter.

''You- you were-'' Thalia gasped out between laughs ''you got turned into a guinea pig.''

''Shut up'' he muttered; face burning in embarrassment which only served to cause more giggles.

''It's no wonder you didn't tell any of us about this part of the quest.''

Jason took a deep breath to quell his amusement before continuing.

 **"Reeet!" I protested, trying to scratch her, but C.C. squeezed me so tight I almost blacked out.**

 **"None of that, little one," she scolded, "or I'll feed you to the owls. Go into the cage like a good little pet. Tomorrow, if you behave, you'll be on your way. There is always a classroom in need of a new guinea pig."**

 **My mind was racing as fast as my tiny little heart. I needed to get back to my clothes, which were lying in a heap on the floor. If I could do that, I could get Riptide out of my pocket and... And what? I couldn't uncap the pen. Even if I did, I couldn't hold the sword.**

 **I squirmed helplessly as C.C. brought me over to the guinea pig cage and opened the wire door.**

 **"Meet my discipline problems, Percy," she warned. "They'll never make good classroom pets, but they might teach you some manners. Most of them have been in this cage for three hundred years. If you don't want to stay with them permanently, I'd suggest you—"**

''How in hades did you even get out?''

''The multivitamins'' Hermes said in realisation, staring at Annabeth and Percy.

''And Annabeth'' Percy agreed.

 **Annabeth's voice called: "Miss C.C.?"**

 **C.C. cursed in Ancient Greek. She plopped me into the cage and closed the door. I squealed and clawed at the bars, but it was no good. I watched as C.C. hurriedly kicked my clothes under the loom just as Annabeth came in.**

 **I almost didn't recognize her. She was wearing a sleeveless silk dress like C.C.'s, only white.**

 **Her blond hair was newly washed and combed and braided with gold. Worst of all, she was wearing makeup, which I never thought Annabeth would be caught dead in. I mean, she looked good. Really good. I probably would've been tongue-tied if I could've said anything except reet, reet, reet. But there was also something totally wrong about it. It just wasn't Annabeth.**

''I love you just as you are wise girl'' Percy said softly, kissing her and revelling in the smile she awarded him.

 **She looked around the room and frowned. "Where's Percy?"**

 **I squealed up a storm, but she didn't seem to hear me.**

 **C.C. smiled. "He's having one of our treatments, my dear. Not to worry. You look wonderful! What did you think of your tour?"**

 **Annabeth's eyes brightened. "Your library is amazing!"**

 **"Yes, indeed," C.C. said, "The best knowledge of the past three millennia. Anything you want to study, anything you want to be, my dear."**

 **"An architect?"**

 **"Pah!" C.C. said. "You, my dear, have the makings of a sorceress. Like me."**

 **Annabeth took a step back. "A sorceress?"**

''I knew for definite there was something wrong when you were missing and she told me she was a sorceress'' Annabeth confessed.

 **"Yes, my dear." C.C. held up her hand. A flame appeared in her palm and danced across her fingertips. "My mother is Hecate, the goddess of magic. I know a daughter of Athena when I see one. We are not so different, you and I. We both seek knowledge. We both admire greatness. Neither of us needs to stand in the shadow of men."**

 **"I—I don't understand."**

 **Again, I squealed my best, trying to get Annabeth's attention, but she either couldn't hear me or didn't think the noises were important. Meanwhile, the other guinea pigs were emerging from their hutch to check me out. I didn't think it was possible for guinea pigs to look mean, but these did. There were half a dozen, with dirty fur and cracked teeth and beady red eyes.**

''They're like a gang'' Hazel muttered.

 **They were covered with shavings and smelled like they really had been in here for three hundred years, without getting their cage cleaned.**

 **"Stay with me," C.C. was telling Annabeth. "Study with me. You can join our staff, become a sorceress, learn to bend others to your will. You will become immortal!"**

 **"But—"**

 **"You are too intelligent, my dear," C.C. said. "You know better than to trust that silly camp for heroes. How many great female half-blood heroes can you name?"**

 **"Um, Atalanta, Amelia Earhart—"**

 **"Bah! Men get all the glory." C.C. closed her fist and extinguished the magic flame. "The only way to power for women is sorcery. Medea, Calypso, now there were powerful women! And me, of course. The greatest of all."**

 **"You ... C.C. ... Circe!"**

'' **Yes, my dear."**

 **Annabeth backed up, and Circe laughed. "You need not worry. I mean you no harm."**

 **"What have you done to Percy?"**

 **"Only helped him realize his true form."**

''A cuddly, furry pet.''

''Pinecone face.''

''Kelp head.''

 **Annabeth scanned the room. Finally she saw the cage, and me scratching at the bars, all the other guinea pigs crowding around me. Her eyes went wide.**

 **"Forget him," Circe said. "Join me and learn the ways of sorcery."**

 **"But—"**

 **"Your friend will be well cared for. He'll be shipped to a wonderful new home on the mainland. The kindergartners will adore him. Meanwhile, you will be wise and powerful. You will have all you ever wanted."**

 **Annabeth was still staring at me, but she had a dreamy expression on her face. She looked the same way I had when Circe enchanted me into drinking the guinea pig milk shake. I squealed and scratched, trying to warn her to snap out of it, but I was absolutely powerless.**

 **"Let me think about it," Annabeth murmured. "Just... give me a minute alone. To say goodbye."**

''There is no way you're leaving him there'' Apollo said and Artemis smacked him in the back of the head.

''Of course she doesn't leave him there idiot- the pair of them are sat over there.''

''Oh yeah.''

 **"Of course, my dear," Circe cooed. "One minute. Oh ... and so you have absolute privacy ..."**

 **She waved her hand and iron bars slammed down over the windows. She swept out of the room and I heard the locks on the door click shut behind her.**

''Well there goes that plan of escape'' Leo muttered, drumming his fingers on the floor in an off beat rhythm.

 **The dreamy look melted off Annabeth's face.**

 **She rushed over to my cage. "All right, which one is you?**

 **I squealed, but so did all the other guinea pigs. Annabeth looked desperate. She scanned the room and spotted the cuff of my jeans sticking out from under the loom.**

 **Yes!**

''And this will be where Percy gets saved by Annabeth'' Nico teased and Percy nodded.

''It's kind of our thing you know, saving each other.''

 **She rushed over and rummaged through my pockets.**

 **But instead of bringing out Riptide, she found the bottle of Hermes multivitamins and started struggling with the cap.**

 **I wanted to scream at her that this wasn't the time for taking supplements! She had to draw the sword!**

 **She popped a lemon chewable in her mouth just as the door flew open and Circe came back in, flanked by two of her business-suited attendants.**

 **"Well," Circe sighed, "how fast a minute passes. What is your answer, my dear?"**

 **"This," Annabeth said, and she drew her bronze knife.**

 **The sorceress stepped back, but her surprise quickly passed. She sneered. "Really, little girl, a knife against my magic? Is that wise?"**

''Considering it's Annabeth and she is literally wise girl- I'm going to go with yes'' Grover laughed, lightening a tense moment.

 **Circe looked back at her attendants, who smiled. They raised their hands as if preparing to cast a spell.**

 **Run! I wanted to tell Annabeth, but all I could make were rodent noises. The other guinea pigs squealed in terror and scuttled around the cage. I had the urge to panic and hide, too, but I had to think of something! I couldn't stand to lose Annabeth the way I'd lost Tyson.**

The blonde pecked Percy's cheek at this comment.

 **"What will Annabeth's makeover be?" Circe mused. "Something small and ill-tempered. I know ... a shrew!"**

 **Blue fire coiled from her fingers curling like serpents around Annabeth.**

 **I watched, horror-struck, but nothing happened. Annabeth was still Annabeth, only angrier.**

''Well Circe is certainly doomed now'' Piper stated.

 **She leaped for-ward and stuck the point of her knife against Circe's neck. "How about turning me into a panther instead? One that has her claws at your throat!"**

 **"How!" Circe yelped.**

 **Annabeth held up my bottle of vitamins for the sorceress to see.**

 **Circe howled in frustration. "Curse Hermes and his multivitamins! Those are such a fad! They do nothing for you."**

''You're very welcome'' Hermes smiled- standing from his seat and bowing.

 **"Turn Percy back to a human or else!" Annabeth said.**

 **"I can't!"**

''That's a lie'' Athena muttered under her breath, eyes fixed on the book in Jason's hands rather than the ring glinting on her daughters finger.

 **"Then you asked for it."**

 **Circe's attendants stepped forward, but their mistress said, "Get back! She's immune to magic until that cursed vitamin wears off."**

 **Annabeth dragged Circe over to the guinea pig cage, knocked the top off, and poured the rest of the vitamins inside.**

 **"No!" Circe screamed.**

''YES!''

 **I was the first to get a vitamin, but all the other guinea pigs scuttled out, too, and checked out this new food.**

 **The first nibble, and I felt all fiery inside. I gnawed at the vitamin until it stopped looking so huge, and the cage got smaller, and then suddenly, bang! The cage exploded. I was sitting on the floor, a human again—somehow back in my regular clothes, thank the gods—with six other guys who all looked disoriented, blinking and shaking wood shavings out of their hair.**

 **"No!" Circe screamed. "You don't understand! Those are the worst!"**

 **One of the men stood up—a huge guy with a long tangled pitch-black beard and teeth the same color. He wore mismatched clothes of wool and leather, knee-length boots, and a floppy felt hat. The other men were dressed more simply—in breeches and stained white shirts. All of them were barefoot.**

 **"Argggh!" bellowed the big man. "What's the witch done t'me!"**

 **"No!" Circe moaned.**

 **Annabeth gasped. "I recognize you! Edward Teach, son of Ares?"**

 **"Aye, lass," the big man growled. "Though most call me Blackbeard! And there's the sorceress what captured us, lads. Run her through, and then I mean to find me a big bowl of celery! Arggggh!"**

''Did you have an urge to eat celery too Perce?'' Grover questioned and Percy grinned.

''My mom loved that I suddenly liked eating vegetables'' the teen answered.

 **Circe screamed. She and her attendants ran from the room, chased by the pirates.**

 **Annabeth sheathed her knife and glared at me.**

 **"Thanks ..." I faltered. "I'm really sorry—"**

 **Before I could figure out how to apologize for being such an idiot, she tackled me with a hug, then pulled away just as quickly. "I'm glad you're not a guinea pig."**

''I'm glad too'' Percy said; hugging Annabeth to his chest.

 **"Me, too." I hoped my face wasn't as red as it felt.**

''It was.''

 **She undid the golden braids in her hair.**

 **"Come on, Seaweed Brain," she said. "We have to get away while Circe's distracted."**

 **We ran down the hillside through the terraces, past screaming spa workers and pirates ransacking the resort. Blackbeard's men broke the tiki torches for the luau, threw herbal wraps into the swimming pool, and kicked over tables of sauna towels.**

 **I almost felt bad letting the unruly pirates out, but I guessed they deserved something more entertaining than the exercise wheel after being cooped up in a cage for three centuries.**

''Yeah probably.''

 **"Which ship?" Annabeth said as we reached the docks.**

 **I looked around desperately. We couldn't very well take our rowboat. We had to get off the island fast, but what else could we use? A sub? A fighter jet? I couldn't pilot any of those things. And then I saw it.**

''Saw what'' Leo interrupted and Piper gently cuffed the back of his head.

''Let Jason carry on and we'll find out.''

 **"There," I said.**

 **Annabeth blinked. "But—"**

 **"I can make it work."**

 **"How?"**

 **I couldn't explain. I just somehow knew an old sailing vessel was the best bet for me. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her toward the three-mast ship. Painted on its prow was the name that I would only decipher later: Queen Anne's Revenge.**

 **"Argggh!" Blackbeard yelled somewhere behind us. "Those scalawags are a-boarding me vessel! Get 'em, lads!"**

''You had to pick that ship didn't you Perce.''

''It was cool'' Percy defended and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

 **"We'll never get going in time!" Annabeth yelled as we climbed aboard.**

 **I looked around at the hopeless maze of sail and ropes. The ship was in great condition for a three-hundred-year-old vessel, but it would still take a crew of fifty several hours to get underway. We didn't have several hours. I could see the pirates running down the stairs, waving tiki torches and sticks of celery.**

Leo shivered ''I really don't understand how they could like vegetables.''

 **I closed my eyes and concentrated on the waves lapping against the hull, the ocean currents, the winds all around me. Suddenly, the right word appeared in my mind. "Mizzenmast!" I yelled.**

Poseidon inwardly cheered that his son was beginning to learn more about his powers and develop them.

 **Annabeth looked at me like I was nuts, but in the next second, the air was filled with whistling sounds of ropes being snapped taut, canvases unfurling, and wooden pulleys creaking.**

''Just to clarify- you are nuts but we love you anyway.''

 **Annabeth ducked as a cable flew over her head and wrapped itself around the bowsprit.**

 **"Percy, how ..."**

 **I didn't have an answer, but I could feel the ship responding to me as if it were part of my body. I willed the sails to rise as easily as if I were flexing my arm. I willed the rudder to turn.**

 **The Queen Anne's Revenge lurched away from the dock, and by the time the pirates arrived at the water's edge, we were already underway, sailing into the Sea of Monsters.**

''Done'' Jason said and Hestia quietly cleared her throat.

''I'll read'' she stated; accepting the book with a thankful nod.

 **13\. Annabeth Tries to Swim Home** the goddess began.

 **AN: Well there you have it I hope you liked the chapter and please read and review to tell me what you think.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a great new year. Also thank you to anyone that has favourited, followed or reviewed on this story- I appreciate it very much.**


	17. 17 Annabeth tries to swim home

**AN: So here is the next chapter guys, I'm sorry it's late but it's been a really busy month or so and I haven't been in the right headspace to write so I apologise for that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and please let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO or the HoO series. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **13\. Annabeth Tries to Swim Home** Hestia said.

''That desperate to get away from me huh, wise girl'' Percy mock pouted, despite knowing exactly what happened.

''Of course'' she teased back; grinning deviously as Percy swooped down to press a brief but passionate kiss to her lips.

''Gods you guys are so sickening'' Clarisse groaned- miming throwing up.

Percy stuck his tongue out in her direction ''bite me.''

''I'd rather leave that to Annabeth thanks.''

The statement caused both Percy and Annabeth to turn bright red as everyone else (minus Athena and Hera) laughed.

 **I'd finally found something I was really good at.**

''You're good at other things too kelp head'' Thalia scoffed and Percy shrugged.

 **The Queen Anne's Revenge responded to my every com-mand. I knew which ropes to hoist, which sails to raise, which direction to steer. We plowed through the waves at what I figured was about ten knots. I even understood how fast that was. For a sailing ship, pretty darn fast.**

Poseidon was nodding along, smiling softly at the almost relaxed expression taking over his sons face as he remembered how it felt sailing, he was also smiling because the of the subconscious way he was running his fingers through Annabeth's hair.

 **It all felt perfect—the wind in my face, the waves breaking over the prow.**

 **But now that we were out of danger, all I could think about was how much I missed Tyson, and how worried I was about Grover.**

 **I couldn't get over how badly I'd messed up on Circe's Island. If it hadn't been for Annabeth, I'd still be a rodent, hiding in a hutch with a bunch of cute furry pirates. I thought about what Circe had said: See, Percy? You've unlocked your true self!**

 **I still felt changed. Not just because I had a sudden desire to eat lettuce. I felt jumpy, like the instinct to be a scared little animal was now a part of me. Or maybe it had always been there. That's what really worried me.**

''There's no shame in being scared Perce'' Grover spoke up ''you're the still the bravest person I've ever met- even knowing that a part of you was terrified you still pushed on, you still fought and that makes you brave'' Grover was staring at Percy with an odd intensity; as if willing him to believe the words.

''Thanks g- man'' the demigod replied, reaching over to pat Grover's arm in a thankful gesture.

''Anytime.''

 **We sailed through the night.**

 **Annabeth tried to help me keep lookout, but sailing didn't agree with her. After a few hours rocking back and forth, her face turned the color of guacamole and she went below to lie in a hammock.**

 **I watched the horizon. More than once I spotted monsters. A plume of water as tall as a skyscraper spewed into the moonlight. A row of green spines slithered across the waves— something maybe a hundred feet long, reptilian. I didn't really want to know.**

 **Once I saw Nereids, the glowing lady spirits of the sea. I tried to wave at them, but they disappeared into the depths, leaving me unsure whether they'd seen me or not.**

 **Sometime after midnight, Annabeth came up on deck. We were just passing a smoking volcano island. The sea bubbled and steamed around the shore.**

 **"One of the forges of Hephaestus," Annabeth said. "Where he makes his metal monsters."**

 **"Like the bronze bulls?"**

 **She nodded. "Go around. Far around."**

 **I didn't need to be told twice. We steered clear of the island, and soon it was just a red patch of haze behind us.**

 **I looked at Annabeth. "The reason you hate Cyclopes so much ... the story about how Thalia really died. What happened?"**

Thalia looked at Annabeth, at the shame colouring her grey eyes and sent a reassuring smile her way- reaching over to squeeze the hand resting on Percy's knee ''it wasn't your fault'' then turning the demigod smiled at Grover too ''and it wasn't yours either.''

 **It was hard to see her expression in the dark.**

 **"I guess you deserve to know," she said finally. "The night Grover was escorting us to camp, he got confused, took some wrong turns. You remember he told you that once?"**

 **I nodded.**

 **"Well, the worst wrong turn was into a Cyclops's lair in Brooklyn."**

Grover flinched.

 **"They've got Cyclopes in Brooklyn?" I asked.**

 **"You wouldn't believe how many, but that's not the point. This Cyclops, he tricked us. He managed to split us up inside this maze of corridors in an old house in Flatbush. And he could sound like anyone, Percy. Just the way Tyson did aboard the Princess Andromeda. He lured us, one at a time. Thalia thought she was running to save Luke. Luke thought he heard me scream for help. And me ... I was alone in the dark. I was seven years old. I couldn't even find the exit."**

A dark expression crossed Percy's face and he clutched Annabeth even tighter as he thought of her scared and alone.

 **She brushed the hair out of her face. "I remember finding the main room. There were bones all over the floor. And there were Thalia and Luke and Grover, tied up and gagged, hanging from the ceiling like smoked hams. The Cyclops was starting a fire in the middle of the floor.**

 **I drew my knife, but he heard me. He turned and smiled. He spoke, and somehow he knew my dad's voice. I guess he just plucked it out of my mind. He said, 'Now, Annabeth, don't you worry. I love you. You can stay here with me. You can stay forever.'"**

 **I shivered. The way she told it—even now, six years later—freaked me out worse than any ghost story I'd ever heard. "What did you do?"**

 **"I stabbed him in the foot."**

''You are a total badass'' Piper said to the blonde and Percy grinned- pressing a kiss to the top of Annabeth's hair.

''Don't I know it, hey wise girl.''

 **I stared at her. "Are you kidding? You were seven years old and you stabbed a grown Cyclops in the foot?"**

 **"Oh, he would've killed me. But I surprised him. It gave me just enough time to run to Thalia and cut the ropes on her hands. She took it from there."**

 **"Yeah, but still ... that was pretty brave, Annabeth."**

''Very, very brave'' Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear and she shivered.

 **She shook her head. "We barely got out alive. I still have nightmares, Percy. The way that Cyclops talked in my father's voice. It was his fault we took so long getting to camp. All the monsters who'd been chasing us had time to catch up. That's really why Thalia died. If it hadn't been for that Cyclops, she'd still be alive today."**

Zeus glared at the ground, electric blue eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

 **We sat on the deck, watching the Hercules constellation rise in the night sky.**

 **"Go below," Annabeth told me at last. "You need some rest."**

''So did you'' Jason pointed out but Annabeth waved him off.

 **I nodded. My eyes were heavy. But when I got below and found a hammock, it took me a long time to fall asleep. I kept thinking about Annabeth's story. I wondered, if I were her, would I have had enough courage to go on this quest, to sail straight toward the lair of another Cyclops?**

''Yes'' Annabeth said without hesitation, staring into his green eyes ''yes you would have.''

The others nodded in agreement.

 **I didn't dream about Grover.**

 **Instead I found myself back in Luke's stateroom aboard the Princess Andromeda. The curtains were open. It was night time outside. The air swirled with shadows. Voices whispered all around me—spirits of the dead.**

''What in the name of Hades?''

''Watch it'' said god warned; flames sparking in his eyes as he glared at Leo.

 **Beware, they whispered. Traps. Trickery.**

 **Kronos's golden sarcophagus glowed faintly—the only source of light in the room.**

 **A cold laugh startled me. It seemed to come from miles below the ship. You don't have the courage, young one. You can't stop me.**

 **I knew what I had to do. I had to open that coffin.**

 **I uncapped Riptide. Ghosts whirled around me like a tornado. Beware!**

 **My heart pounded. I couldn't make my feet move, but I had to stop Kronos. I had to destroy whatever was in that box.**

 **Then a girl spoke right next to me: "Well, Seaweed Brain?"**

 **I looked over, expecting to see Annabeth, but the girl wasn't Annabeth. She wore punk-style clothes with silver chains on her wrists. She had spiky black hair, dark eye-liner around her stormy blue eyes, and a spray of freckles across her nose. She looked familiar, but I wasn't sure why.**

''At least I've got the right colour eyes this time'' Thalia scoffed, amusement dancing in her eyes ''I don't understand why you keep dreaming about me though- or how your subconscious knows what I look like.''

''You tell me'' Percy shrugged.

 **"Well?" she asked. "Are we going to stop him or not?"**

 **I couldn't answer. I couldn't move.**

 **The girl rolled her eyes. "Fine. Leave it to me and Aegis."**

 **She tapped her wrist and her silver chains transformed— flattening and expanding into a huge shield. It was silver and bronze, with the monstrous face of Medusa protruding from the center. It looked like a death mask, as if the gorgon's real head had been pressed into the metal. I didn't know if that was true, or if the shield could really petrify me, but I looked away. Just being near it made me cold with fear. I got a feeling that in a real fight, the bearer of that shield would be almost impossible to beat. Any sane enemy would turn and run.**

''You've never been sane have you kelp head'' Thalia smirked, thinking of the fight in the woods.

''Never, pinecone face.''

 **The girl drew her sword and advanced on the sarcophagus. The shadowy ghosts parted for her, scattering before the terrible aura of her shield.**

 **"No," I tried to warn her.**

 **But she didn't listen. She marched straight up to the sarcophagus and pushed aside the golden lid. For a moment she stood there, gazing down at what-ever was in the box.**

''You never listen do you'' Nico stated matter of factly, smirking at Thalia who just punched his shoulder in retaliation.

 **The coffin began to glow.**

 **"No." The girl's voice trembled. "It can't be."**

 **From the depths of the ocean, Kronos laughed so loudly the whole ship trembled.**

 **"No!" The girl screamed as the sarcophagus engulfed her in a blast of a golden light.**

 **"Ah!" I sat bolt upright in my hammock.**

 **Annabeth was shaking me. "Percy, you were having a nightmare. You need to get up."**

''I wondered what the nightmare was about.''

 **"Wh—what is it?" I rubbed my eyes. "What's wrong?"**

 **"Land," she said grimly. "We're approaching the island of the Sirens."**

 **I could barely make out the island ahead of us—just a dark spot in the mist.**

 **"I want you to do me a favor," Annabeth said. "The Sirens ... we'll be in range of their singing soon."**

 **I remembered stories about the Sirens. They sang so sweetly their voices enchanted sailors and lured them to their death.**

 **"No problem," I assured her. "We can just stop up our ears. There's a big tub of candle wax below deck—"**

 **"I want to hear them."**

''You have got to be kidding me'' Katie mumbled staring at Annabeth who smiled sheepishly.

 **I blinked. "Why?"**

 **"They say the Sirens sing the truth about what you desire. They tell you things about yourself you didn't even realize. That's what's so enchanting. If you survive ... you become wiser. I want to hear them. How often will I get that chance?"**

 **Coming from most people, this would've made no sense. But Annabeth being who she was— well, if she could struggle through Ancient Greek architecture books and enjoy documentaries on the History Channel, I guessed the Sirens would appeal to her, too.**

Athena was nodding her head in agreement but worry still clouded her eyes.

 **She told me her plan. Reluctantly, I helped her get ready.**

''I'd do anything for you wise girl'' Percy murmured ''even crazy things.''

''Ditto'' Annabeth replied kissing him.

 **As soon as the rocky coastline of the island came into view, I ordered one of the ropes to wrap around Annabeth's waist, tying her to the foremast.**

 **"Don't untie me," she said, "no matter what happens or how much I plead. I'll want to go straight over the edge and drown myself."**

 **"Are you trying to tempt me?"**

''As if you would ever drown her'' Hades muttered; surprising them all.

 **"Ha-ha."**

 **I promised I'd keep her secure. Then I took two large wads of candle wax, kneaded them into earplugs, and stuffed my ears.**

 **Annabeth nodded sarcastically, letting me know the earplugs were a real fashion statement. I made a face at her and turned to the pilot's wheel.**

''You really did look like an idiot.''

''Thanks wise girl.''

 **The silence was eerie. I couldn't hear anything but the rush of blood in my head. As we approached the island, jagged rocks loomed out of the fog. I willed the Queen Anne's Revenge to skirt around them. If we sailed any closer, those rocks would shred our hull like blender blades.**

 **I glanced back. At first, Annabeth seemed totally normal. Then she got a puzzled look on her face. Her eyes widened.**

 **She strained against the ropes. She called my name—I could tell just from reading her lips. Her expression was clear: She had to get out. This was life or death. I had to let her out of the ropes right now.**

Percy closed his eyes, that image of Annabeth swirling behind his eyelids.

 **She seemed so miserable it was hard not to cut her free.**

 **I forced myself to look away. I urged the Queen Anne's Revenge to go faster.**

 **I still couldn't see much of the island—just mist and rocks—but floating in the water were pieces of wood and fiberglass, the wreckage of old ships, even some flotation cushions from airplanes.**

 **How could music cause so many lives to veer off course? I mean, sure, there were some Top Forty songs that made me want to take a fiery nosedive, but still ... What could the Sirens possibly sing about?**

''No one knows for sure what they sing son, but it's generally about your ambitions and flaws'' Poseidon said.

 **For one dangerous moment, I understood Annabeth's curiosity. I was tempted to take out the earplugs, just to get a taste of the song. I could feel the Sirens' voices vibrating in the timbers of the ship, pulsing along with the roar of blood in my ears.**

 **Annabeth was pleading with me. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She strained against the ropes, as if they were holding her back from everything she cared about.**

''You're everything I care about'' the blonde in question whispered, kissing the underside of Percy's jaw.

 **How could you be so cruel? She seemed to be asking me. I thought you were my friend.**

 **I glared at the misty island. I wanted to uncap my sword, but there was nothing to fight. How do you fight a song?**

''You can't'' Artemis stated as if it wasn't obvious.

 **I tried hard not to look at Annabeth. I managed it for about five minutes.**

''You can never tear your eyes away from her, can you?'' Aphrodite swooned.

 **That was my big mistake.**

''Oh gods.''

 **When I couldn't stand it any longer, I looked back and found ... a heap of cut ropes. An empty mast. Annabeth's bronze knife lay on the deck. Somehow, she'd managed to wriggle it into her hand. I'd totally forgotten to disarm her.**

Incredulous looks were thrown in the demigods direction and Apollo barked out a laugh.

''Seriously kelp head'' Thalia shouted, getting up to slap the back of his head ''how could you forget to take away her knife.''

''Sorry'' Percy yelped, glaring at Travis and Connor as they snickered.

''Gods you're such an idiot'' Clarisse shook her head.

 **I rushed to the side of the boat and saw her, paddling madly for the island, the waves carrying her straight toward the jagged rocks.**

 **I screamed her name, but if she heard me, it didn't do any good. She was entranced, swimming toward her death.**

''I didn't hear you'' Annabeth spoke up, ignoring the way her mother was boring holes in the side of her head ''I couldn't hear anything but the sirens.''

 **I looked back at the pilot's wheel and yelled, "Stay!"**

 **Then I jumped over the side.**

 **I sliced into the water and willed the currents to bend around me, making a jet stream that shot me forward.**

 **I came to the surface and spotted Annabeth, but a wave caught her, sweeping her between two razor-sharp fangs of rock.**

''Oh crap.''

''Language.''

''Sorry mom.''

 **I had no choice. I plunged after her.**

''I'd follow you anywhere wise girl.''

''Ditto seaweed brain.''

''Blech.''

''Shut up Clarisse.''

 **I dove under the wrecked hull of a yacht, wove through a collection of floating metal balls on chains that I realized afterward were mines. I had to use all my power over water to avoid getting smashed against the rocks or tangled in the nets of barbed wire strung just below the surface.**

 **I jetted between the two rock fangs and found myself in a half-moon-shaped bay. The water was choked with more rocks and ship wreckage and floating mines. The beach was black volcanic sand.**

The demigods leaned forward interestedly, soaking up the information about the sirens.

 **I looked around desperately for Annabeth.**

 **There she was.**

 **Luckily or unluckily, she was a strong swimmer. She'd made it past the mines and the rocks. She was almost to the black beach.**

 **Then the mist cleared and I saw them—the Sirens.**

 **Imagine a flock of vultures the size of people—with dirty black plumage, gray talons, and wrinkled pink necks. Now imagine human heads on top of those necks, but the human heads keep changing.**

 **I couldn't hear them, but I could see they were singing. As their mouths moved, their faces morphed into people I knew—my mom, Poseidon, Grover, Tyson, Chiron. All the people I most wanted to see.**

''What about Annabeth?'' Demeter asked and Percy shrugged.

''I guess I didn't see her there because she was already with me, I could already see her for real.''

 **They smiled reassuringly, inviting me forward. But no matter what shape they took, their mouths were greasy and caked with the remnants of old meals. Like vultures, they'd been eating with their faces, and it didn't look like they'd been feasting on Monster Donuts.**

 **Annabeth swam toward them.**

 **I knew I couldn't let her get out of the water. The sea was my only advantage. It had always protected me one way or another. I propelled myself forward and grabbed her ankle.**

 **The moment I touched her, a shock went through my body, and I saw the Sirens the way Annabeth must've been seeing them.**

 **Three people sat on a picnic blanket in Central Park. A feast was spread out before them. I recognized Annabeth's dad from photos she'd shown me—an athletic-looking, sandy-haired guy in his forties. He was holding hands with a beautiful woman who looked a lot like Annabeth. She was dressed casually—in blue jeans and a denim shirt and hiking boots—but something about the woman radiated power. I knew that I was looking at the goddess Athena. Next to them sat a young man ... Luke.**

''I don't understand'' Annabeth shook her head confusedly ''you were there too.''

''What do you mean?'' Percy questioned, running his fingers through her blonde halo of hair.

''You were in the vision too- you were sat with my parents'' she explained, looking up at him from under her lashes.

''Maybe I just didn't see myself there because I was holding onto you so it sort of blocked me from the vision.''

 **The whole scene glowed in a warm, buttery light. The three of them were talking and laughing, and when they saw Annabeth, their faces lit up with delight. Annabeth's mom and dad held out their arms invitingly. Luke grinned and gestured for Annabeth to sit next to him—as if he'd never betrayed her, as if he were still her friend.**

Luke glanced at Annabeth; at the way she was folded into Percy's arms like she belonged there and caught her eyes ''I'm sorry'' he mouthed and she nodded at him in return.

 **Behind the trees of Central Park, a city skyline rose. I caught my breath, because it was Manhattan, but not Manhattan. It had been totally rebuilt from dazzling white marble, bigger and grander than ever—with golden windows and rooftop gardens. It was better than New York. Better than Mount Olympus.**

''I find that hard to believe'' Hera scoffed and Percy glared at her.

''Trust me it was.''

 **I knew immediately that Annabeth had designed it all. She was the architect for a whole new world. She had reunited her parents. She had saved Luke. She had done everything she'd ever wanted.**

 **I blinked hard. When I opened my eyes, all I saw were the Sirens—ragged vultures with human faces, ready to feed on another victim.**

 **I pulled Annabeth back into the surf. I couldn't hear her, but I could tell she was screaming. She kicked me in the face, but I held on.**

''Sorry'' the blonde apologised to him but he just shook his head, kissing her hair.

''You've hit me harder before wise girl.''

''Yeah I guess I have seaweed brain.''

 **I willed the currents to carry us out into the bay. Annabeth pummeled and kicked me, making it hard to concentrate. She thrashed so much we almost collided with a floating mine. I didn't know what to do. I'd never get back to the ship alive if she kept fighting.**

 **We went under and Annabeth stopped struggling. Her expression became confused. Then our heads broke the surface and she started to fight again.**

 **The water! Sound didn't travel well underwater. If I could submerge her long enough, I could break the spell of the music. Of course, Annabeth wouldn't be able to breathe, but at the moment, that seemed like a minor problem.**

''A minor problem'' Annabeth half shrieked, slapping his chest playfully as the others cackled around them.

Percy smiled sheepishly- taking his hand off Annabeth to awkwardly rub the back of his neck.

 **I grabbed her around the waist and ordered the waves to push us down.**

 **We shot into the depths—ten feet, twenty feet. I knew I had to be careful because I could withstand a lot more pressure than Annabeth. She fought and struggled for breath as bubbles rose around us.**

 **Bubbles.**

 **I was desperate. I had to keep Annabeth alive. I imagined all the bubbles in the sea—always churning, rising. I imagined them coming together, being pulled toward me.**

 **The sea obeyed. There was a flurry of white, a tickling sensation all around me, and when my vision cleared, Annabeth and I had a huge bubble of air around us. Only our legs stuck into the water.**

''Ok that's pretty amazing'' Hazel said, staring at Percy in awe.

 **She gasped and coughed. Her whole body shuddered, but when she looked at me, I knew the spell had been broken.**

 **She started to sob—I mean horrible, heartbroken sobbing. She put her head on my shoulder and I held her.**

Annabeth cuddled further into the circle of Percy's arms, her head falling back onto his shoulder as he rested the top of his head on hers ''thank you seaweed brain'' she breathed; knowing he knew what it was for.

''Anytime'' he answered, kissing the side of her neck.

 **Fish gathered to look at us—a school of barracudas, some curious marlins.**

 **Scram! I told them.**

 **They swam off, but I could tell they went reluctantly. I swear I understood their intentions. They were about to start rumors flying around the sea about the son of Poseidon and some girl at the bottom of Siren Bay.**

''Did they actually do that?'' Frank asked curiously and Percy nodded as Annabeth groaned.

''Yeah, when word finally got back to my dad I got a letter talking about the appropriateness of what happened and how I shouldn't be getting up to 'things' in public'' Percy shot a glance at his dad to see him stifling laughter ''I think like now though he just found it more funny than anything else.''

''Oh I definitely would have'' Poseidon guffawed.

 **"I'll get us back to the ship," I told her. "It's okay. Just hang on."**

 **Annabeth nodded to let me know she was better now, then she murmured something I couldn't hear because of the wax in my ears.**

''What did you say?'' Percy murmured in her ear, low enough that nobody else could hear.

''I said thank you'' she whispered back, smiling softly.

 **I made the current steer our weird little air submarine through the rocks and barbed wire and back toward the hull of the Queen Anne's Revenge, which was maintaining a slow and steady course away from the island.**

 **We stayed underwater, following the ship, until I judged we had moved out of earshot of the Sirens. Then I surfaced and our air bubble popped.**

 **I ordered a rope ladder to drop over the side of the ship, and we climbed aboard.**

 **I kept my earplugs in, just to be sure. We sailed until the island was completely out of sight. Annabeth sat huddled in a blanket on the forward deck. Finally she looked up, dazed and sad, and mouthed, safe.**

''Thank god'' Demeter said.

 **I took out the earplugs. No singing. The afternoon was quiet except for the sound of the waves against the hull. The fog had burned away to a blue sky, as if the island of the Sirens had never existed.**

''I wish.''

 **"You okay?" I asked. The moment I said it, I realized how lame that sounded. Of course she wasn't okay.**

 **"I didn't realize," she murmured.**

 **"What?"**

 **Her eyes were the same color as the mist over the Sirens' island. "How powerful the temptation would be."**

 **I didn't want to admit that I'd seen what the Sirens had promised her. I felt like a trespasser. But I figured I owed it to Annabeth.**

''I'm glad you told me'' she said, lacing her hand through his.

 **"I saw the way you rebuilt Manhattan," I told her. "And Luke and your parents."**

 **She blushed. "You saw that?"**

 **"What Luke told you back on the Princess Andromeda, about starting the world from scratch... that really got to you, huh?"**

 **She pulled her blanket around her. "My fatal flaw. That's what the Sirens showed me. My fatal flaw is hubris."**

 **I blinked. "That brown stuff they spread on veggie sandwiches?"**

''Oh my gods you're such a kelp head'' Thalia laughed and Percy blushed.

''Pinecone face.''

 **She rolled her eyes. "No, Seaweed Brain. That's hummus. Hubris is worse."**

 **"What could be worse than hummus?"**

''Lots of things Perce'' Grover said mock seriously.

 **"Hubris means deadly pride, Percy. Thinking you can do things better than anyone else ... even the gods."**

 **"You feel that way?"**

 **She looked down. "Don't you ever feel like, what if the world really is messed up? What if we could do it all over again from scratch? No more war. Nobody homeless. No more summer reading homework."**

 **"I'm listening."**

''That's what got your attention.''

 **"I mean, the West represents a lot of the best things mankind ever did—that's why the fire is still burning. That's why Olympus is still around. But sometimes you just see the bad stuff, you know?**

 **And you start thinking the way Luke does: 'If I could tear this all down, I would do it better.' Don't you ever feel that way? Like you could do a better job if you ran the world?"**

 **"Um ... no. Me running the world would kind of be a nightmare."**

''You can say that again.''

 **"Then you're lucky. Hubris isn't your fatal flaw."**

 **"What is?"**

''Loyalty'' Percy said to those that didn't know ''meaning I would go to the ends of the earth for someone I care about- I already have'' the last part was said quietly and Annabeth gripped his hand tighter.

Nobody said anything else but Percy caught the flash of worry in his father's eyes.

 **"I don't know, Percy, but every hero has one. If you don't find it and learn to control it ... well, they don't call it 'fatal' for nothing."**

''You can't exactly control loyalty- and I wouldn't want to anyway'' Percy mumbled.

 **I thought about that. It didn't exactly cheer me up.**

 **I also noticed Annabeth hadn't said much about the personal things she would change—like getting her parents back together, or saving Luke. I understood. I didn't want to admit how many times I'd dreamed of getting my own parents back together.**

Poseidon looked at the floor; remembering his brief time with Sally.

 **I pictured my mom, alone in our little apartment on the Upper East Side. I tried to remember the smell of her blue waffles in the kitchen. It seemed so far away.**

 **"So was it worth it?" I asked Annabeth. "Do you feel ... wiser?"**

''No I didn't.''

 **She gazed into the distance. "I'm not sure. But we have to save the camp. If we don't stop Luke ..."**

 **She didn't need to finish. If Luke's way of thinking could even tempt Annabeth, there was no telling how many other half-bloods might join him.**

''Many, many half- bloods'' Luke muttered, looking at the floor in shame.

 **I thought about my dream of the girl and the golden sarcophagus. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I got the feeling I was missing something. Something terrible that Kronos was planning. What had the girl seen when she opened that coffin lid?**

 **Suddenly Annabeth's eyes widened. "Percy."**

 **I turned.**

 **Up ahead was another blotch of land—a saddle-shaped island with forested hills and white beaches and green meadows—just like I'd seen in my dreams.**

 **My nautical senses confirmed it. 30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west.**

 **We had reached the home of the Cyclops.**

''That's the end'' Hestia said quietly and Clarisse gestured for the book to be handed to her.

 **14\. We Meet the Sheep of Doom** she read.

* * *

 **AN: That's the end, I hope you liked it and please read and review.**


	18. 18 Sheep of Doom

**AN: Hey guys, I'm so sorry this chapter is so late but I guess I actually kind of lost my drive to write anything, I mean anything at all not just this, plus some of my works on my computer have decided that they are going to corrupt themselves which means I can't access them which you know is awful. Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good or anything and I apologise again for it being so late.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or the HoO series. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **14\. We Meet the Sheep of Doom** Clarisse read.

''I've never met sheep of doom before'' Chris said, eyes twinkling with laughter as the others giggled around them.

Clarisse, Grover, Annabeth and Percy all shared glances ''you'll see'' Annabeth said at last.

Poseidon took the time to look at his son, worry flowing through him as he thought of the carnivorous sheep on Polyphemus' island. Clarisse made to read on when a loud growl echoed through the room.

Leo blushed ''sorry- I'm a little hungry.''

Hestia smiled warmly at the red faced boy, firelight dancing over the planes of her face as she conjured food for all of them. Leo grinned thankfully- digging into the banquet provided, as did the others.

Clarisse opened her mouth to start reading once more only to come to a halt when the door opened and Ares slipped through the crack, limping towards his throne with what appeared to be great difficulty.

The god of war ignored the glares and assessing looks he received from everyone in the room, sinking into his throne with the air of someone about to bolt. Clarisse once again began to read.

 **When you think "monster island," you think craggy rocks and bones scattered on the beach like the island of the Sirens.**

 **The Cyclops's island was nothing like that. I mean, okay, it had a rope bridge across a chasm, which was not a good sign. You might as well put up a billboard that said, SOMETHING EVIL LIVES HERE. But except for that, the place looked like a Caribbean postcard. It had green fields and tropical fruit trees and white beaches. As we sailed toward the shore, Annabeth breathed in the sweet air. "The Fleece," she said.**

 **I nodded. I couldn't see the Fleece yet, but I could feel its power. I could believe it would heal anything, even Thalia's poisoned tree. "If we take it away, will the island die?"**

Some of the demigods looked mildly interested in this, leaning forward slightly as if that would give them the answer sooner.

 **Annabeth shook her head. "It'll fade. Go back to what it would be normally, whatever that is."**

 **I felt a little guilty about ruining this paradise, but I reminded myself we had no choice. Camp Half-Blood was in trouble. And Tyson ... Tyson would still be with us if it wasn't for this quest.**

 **In the meadow at the base of the ravine, several dozen sheep were milling around. They looked peaceful enough, but they were huge—the size of hippos. Just past them was a path that led up into the hills. At the top of the path, near the edge of the canyon, was the massive oak tree I'd seen in my dreams. Something gold glittered in its branches.**

Percy, Annabeth and Grover shivered at the mention of the sheep whilst Clarisse' lips quirked upward in amusement at their discomfort.

 **"This is too easy," I said. "We could just hike up there and take it?"**

 **Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "There's supposed be a guardian. A dragon or ..."**

''Killer sheep'' Percy stage whispered, grabbing Annabeth around the waist and pretending to bite her neck.

''Percy'' she squealed, wriggling in his grip ''your teeth are sheep seaweed brain'' Percy pulled back with a grin and the blonde shoved him laughing.

 **That's when a deer emerged from the bushes. It trotted into the meadow, probably looking for grass to eat, when the sheep all bleated at once and rushed the animal. It happened so fast that the deer stumbled and was lost in a sea of wool and trampling hooves.**

 **Grass and tufts of fur flew into the air.**

''That's certainly not good'' Leo whistled.

''No kidding.''

 **A second later the sheep all moved away, back to their regular peaceful wanderings. Where the deer had been was a pile of clean white bones.**

 **Annabeth and I exchanged looks.**

 **"They're like piranhas," she said.**

 **"Piranhas with wool. How will we—"**

 **"Percy!" Annabeth gasped, grabbing my arm. "Look."**

 **She pointed down the beach, to just below the sheep meadow, where a small boat had been run aground ... the other lifeboat from the CSS Birmingham.**

Clarisse grimaced, a quick downward tilt of lips when she thought of what happened after she got to the island.

 **We decided there was no way we could get past the man eating sheep. Annabeth wanted to sneak up the path invisibly and grab the Fleece, but in the end I convinced her that something would go wrong. The sheep would smell her. Another guardian would appear. Something.**

''Oh thank gods.''

 **And if that happened, I'd be too far away to help.**

 **Besides, our first job was to find Grover and whoever had come ashore in that lifeboat— assuming they'd gotten past the sheep. I was too nervous to say what I was secretly hoping ... that Tyson might still be alive.**

Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand and Grover patted his arm smiling.

 **We moored the Queen Anne's Revenge on the back side of the island where the cliffs rose straight up a good two hundred feet. I figured the ship was less likely to be seen there. The cliffs looked climbable, barely—about as difficult as the lava wall back at camp. At least it was free of sheep. I hoped that Polyphemus did not also keep carnivorous mountain goats.**

''Thankfully no'' Poseidon muttered, mouth half hidden by the hand covering his face.

 **We rowed a lifeboat to the edge of the rocks and made our way up, very slowly. Annabeth went first because she was the better climber.**

 **We only came close to dying six or seven times, which I thought was pretty good. Once, I lost my grip and I found myself dangling by one hand from a ledge fifty feet above the rocky surf.**

 **But I found another handhold and kept climbing. A minute later Annabeth hit a slippery patch of moss and her foot slipped. Fortunately, she found some-thing else to put it against. Unfortunately, that something was my face.**

That caused laughs from everyone in the room.

 **"Sorry," she murmured.**

 **"S'okay," I grunted, though I'd never really wanted to know what Annabeth's sneaker tasted like.**

''What did it taste like?'' Travis asked and Katie looked at him in disbelief.

''Seriously you don't want to know'' the statement, if possible, just seemed to make Travis even more intrigued.

 **Finally, when my fingers felt like molten lead and my arm muscles were shaking from exhaustion, we hauled ourselves over the top of the cliff and collapsed.**

 **"Ugh," I said.**

 **"Ouch," moaned Annabeth.**

 **"Garrr!" bellowed another voice.**

 **If I hadn't been so tired, I would've leaped another two hundred feet. I whirled around, but I couldn't see who'd spoken.**

 **Annabeth clamped her hand over my mouth. She pointed.**

 **The ledge we were sitting on was narrower than I'd realized. It dropped off on the opposite side, and that's where the voice was coming from—right below us.**

 **"You're a feisty one!" the deep voice bellowed.**

 **"Challenge me!" Clarisse's voice, no doubt about it. "Give me back my sword and I'll fight you!"**

Chris grabbed Clarisse' spare hand, not liking the thought of her in danger with a cyclops. She squeezed back.

 **The monster roared with laughter.**

 **Annabeth and I crept to the edge. We were right above the entrance of the Cyclops's cave.**

 **Below us stood Polyphemus and Grover, still in his wedding dress. Clarisse was tied up, hanging upside down over a pot of boiling water. I was half hoping to see Tyson down there, too. Even if he'd been in danger, at least I would've known he was alive. But there was no sign of him.**

Chris ground his teeth with an audible click and Clarisse shot him a reassuring smile as if to say she was fine.

 **"Hmm," Polyphemus pondered. "Eat loudmouth girl now or wait for wedding feast? What does my bride think?"**

 **He turned to Grover, who backed up and almost tripped over his completed bridal train. "Oh, um, I'm not hungry right now, dear. Perhaps—"**

 **"Did you say bride?" Clarisse demanded. "Who— Grover?"**

''Sorry'' she apologised to Grover who shook his head.

''It's fine don't worry about it'' the satyr waved his hand.

 **Next to me, Annabeth muttered, "Shut up. She has to shut up."**

 **Polyphemus glowered. "What 'Grover'?"**

 **"The satyr!" Clarisse yelled.**

 **"Oh!" Grover yelped. "The poor thing's brain is boiling from that hot water. Pull her down, dear!"**

 **Polyphemus's eyelids narrowed over his baleful milky eye, as if he were trying to see Clarisse more clearly.**

 **The Cyclops was an even more horrible sight than he had been in my dreams. Partly because his rancid smell was now up close and personal. Partly because he was dressed in his wedding outfit—a crude kilt and shoulder-wrap, stitched together from baby-blue tuxedoes, as if the he'd skinned an entire wedding party.**

Aphrodite looked visibly sick at that description and Poseidon just wished he'd done something about his cyclops son years ago.

 **"What satyr?" asked Polyphemus. "Satyrs are good eating. You bring me a satyr?"**

 **"No, you big idiot!" bellowed Clarisse. "That satyr! Grover! The one in the wedding dress!"**

 **I wanted to wring Clarisse's neck, but it was too late. All I could do was watch as Polyphemus turned and ripped off Grover's wedding veil—revealing his curly hair, his scruffy adolescent beard, his tiny horns.**

Piper took in a breath and shot a worried look at Grover, wondering just how he got out of that situation.

 **Polyphemus breathed heavily, trying to contain his anger. "I don't see very well," he growled. "Not since many years ago when the other hero stabbed me in eye. But YOU'RE—NO— LADY—CYCLOPS!"**

 **The Cyclops grabbed Grover's dress and tore it away. Underneath, the old Grover reappeared in his jeans and T-shirt. He yelped and ducked as the monster swiped over his head.**

 **"Stop!" Grover pleaded. "Don't eat me raw! I—I have a good recipe!"**

Incredulous looks were thrown in Grover's direction and he shrugged, lopsided grin stretched across his face.

 **I reached for my sword, but Annabeth hissed, "Wait!"**

 **Polyphemus was hesitating, a boulder in his hand, ready to smash his would-be bride.**

 **"Recipe?" he asked Grover.**

 **"Oh y-yes! You don't want to eat me raw. You'll get E coli and botulism and all sorts of horrible things. I'll taste much better grilled over a slow fire. With mango chutney! You could go get some mangos right now, down there in the woods. I'll just wait here."**

 **The monster pondered this. My heart hammered against my ribs. I figured I'd die if I charged. But I couldn't let the monster kill Grover.**

''Thanks Perce'' the satyr said, slapping a hand on Percy's shoulder in gratitude.

''No problem.''

 **"Grilled satyr with mango chutney," Polyphemus mused. He looked back at Clarisse, still hanging over the pot of boiling water. "You a satyr, too?"**

 **"No, you overgrown pile of dung!" she yelled. "I'm a girl! The daughter of Ares! Now untie me so I can rip your arms off!"**

Chris leaned over to press a chaste kiss to Clarisse' cheek; both in reassurance that she was fine and because only his girlfriend would threaten to rip someone's arms off while tied upside down above a boiling pot. She truly was one of a kind.

 **"Rip my arms off," Polyphemus repeated.**

 **"And stuff them down your throat!"**

 **"You got spunk."**

 **"Let me down!"**

 **Polyphemus snatched up Grover as if he were a wayward puppy. "Have to graze sheep now. Wedding postponed until tonight. Then we'll eat satyr for the main course!"**

 **"But ... you're still getting married?" Grover sounded hurt. "Who's the bride?"**

''Really Gavin'' Dionysus spoke up, flipping the page on the wine magazine in his hand, causing Grover to turn red and others to startle as they didn't realise the God was even paying attention.

 **Polyphemus looked toward the boiling pot.**

 **Clarisse made a strangled sound. "Oh, no! You can't be serious. I'm not—"**

 **Before Annabeth or I could do anything, Polyphemus plucked her off the rope like she was a ripe apple, and tossed her and Grover deep into the cave. "Make yourself comfortable! I come back at sundown for big event!"**

 **Then the Cyclops whistled, and a mixed flock of goats and sheep—smaller than the maneaters— flooded out of the cave and past their master. As they went to pasture, Polyphemus patted some on the back and called them by name—Beltbuster, Tammany, Lockhart, etc.**

 **When the last sheep had waddled out, Polyphemus rolled a boulder in front of the doorway as easily as I would close a refrigerator door, shutting off the sound of Clarisse and Grover screaming inside.**

''You know'' the daughter of Ares cut herself off ''I'm really glad you guys showed up when you did.''

Percy and Annabeth just smiled at a nodding Grover and Clarisse in turn ''so are we.''

 **"Mangos," Polyphemus grumbled to himself. "What are mangos?"**

 **He strolled off down the mountain in his baby-blue groom's outfit, leaving us alone with a pot of boiling water and a six-ton boulder.**

 **We tried for what seemed like hours, but it was no good. The boulder wouldn't move. We yelled into the cracks, tapped on the rock, did everything we could think of to get a signal to Grover, but if he heard us, we couldn't tell.**

''I didn't.''

 **Even if by some miracle we managed to kill Polyphemus, it wouldn't do us any good. Grover and Clarisse would die inside that sealed cave. The only way to move the rock was to have the Cyclops do it.**

 **In total frustration, I stabbed Riptide against the boulder. Sparks flew, but nothing else happened. A large rock is not the kind of enemy you can fight with a magic sword.**

''Not really no'' Apollo grinned ''but nice try Perce.''

 **Annabeth and I sat on the ridge in despair and watched the distant baby-blue shape of the Cyclops as he moved among his flocks. He had wisely divided his regular animals from his man-eating sheep, putting each group on either side of the huge crevice that divided the island. The only way across was the rope bridge, and the planks were much too far apart for sheep hooves.**

 **We watched as Polyphemus visited his carnivorous flock on the far side. Unfortunately, they didn't eat him. In fact, they didn't seem to bother him at all. He fed them chunks of mystery meat from a great wicker basket, which only reinforced the feelings I'd been having since Circe turned me into a guinea pig—that maybe it was time I joined Grover and became a vegetarian.**

Grover bumped Percy's shoulder and sent him a wicked grin.

 **"Trickery," Annabeth decided. "We can't beat him by force, so we'll have to use trickery."**

 **"Okay," I said. "What trick?'**

 **"I haven't figured that part out yet."**

 **"Great."**

 **"Polyphemus will have to move the rock to let the sheep inside."**

 **"At sunset," I said. "Which is when he'll marry Clarisse and have Grover for dinner. I'm not sure which is grosser."**

''Both'' the Stolls agreed together ''definitely both'' they finished and Chris slapped the back of his siblings heads, harder than he normally would.

 **"I could get inside," she said, "invisibly."**

 **"What about me?"**

 **"The sheep," Annabeth mused. She gave me one of those sly looks that always made me wary. "How much do you like sheep?"**

Annabeth smiled at Percy then, mischief dancing in her eyes and he stiffened- expecting some sort of trick- only to frown when she did nothing but smile innocently. Gods she was going to be the death of him; of that he was sure.

 **"Just don't let go!" Annabeth said, standing invisibly somewhere off to my right. That was easy for her to say. She wasn't hanging upside down from the belly of a sheep.**

 **Now, I'll admit it wasn't as hard as I'd thought. I'd crawled under a car before to change my mom's oil, and this wasn't too different. The sheep didn't care. Even the Cyclops's smallest sheep were big enough to support my weight, and they had thick wool. I just twirled the stuff into handles for my hands, hooked my feet against the sheep's thigh bones, and presto—I felt like a baby wallaby, riding around against the sheep's chest, trying to keep the wool out of my mouth and my nose.**

 **In case you're wondering, the underside of a sheep doesn't smell that great. Imagine a winter sweater that's been dragged through the mud and left in the laundry hamper for a week. Something like that.**

Aphrodite gagged and even some of the others looked sickened.

 **The sun was going down.**

 **No sooner was I in position than the Cyclops roared, "Oy! Goaties! Sheepies!"**

 **The flock dutifully began trudging back up the slopes toward the cave.**

 **"This is it!" Annabeth whispered. "I'll be close by. Don't worry."**

 **I made a silent promise to the gods that if we survived this, I'd tell Annabeth she was a genius. The frightening thing was, I knew the gods would hold me to it.**

The gods nodded in the affirmative and Annabeth tilted her head towards him, eyebrow cocked ''you're a genius'' he said dutifully; pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

''I already knew that'' she smiled ''but it's nice to hear you say it seaweed brain.''

 **My sheep taxi started plodding up the hill. After a hundred yards, my hands and feet started to hurt from holding on. I gripped the sheep's wool more tightly, and the animal made a grumbling sound. I didn't blame it. I wouldn't want anybody rock climbing in my hair either.**

''Be pretty hard to be honest'' Connor said, staring at Percy's black mop of hair ''reckon we could maybe manage it though, if we got some help from the Hecate cabin'' Connor and Travis shared matching devious grins and Percy self-consciously touched his hair- not liking the way Hermes was looking at him either.

 **But if I didn't hold on, I was sure I'd fall off right there in front of the monster.**

 **"Hasenpfeffer!" the Cyclops said, patting one of the sheep in front of me. "Einstein! Widget—eh there, Widget!"**

 **Polyphemus patted my sheep and nearly knocked me to the ground. "Putting on some extra mutton there?"**

 **Uh-oh, I thought. Here it comes.**

 **But Polyphemus just laughed and swatted the sheep's rear end, propelling us forward. "Go on, fatty! Soon Polyphemus will eat you for breakfast!"**

 **And just like that, I was in the cave.**

''That was surprisingly easy.''

 **I could see the last of the sheep coming inside. If Annabeth didn't pull off her distraction soon ...**

 **The Cyclops was about to roll the stone back into place, when from somewhere outside Annabeth shouted, "Hello, ugly!"**

 **Polyphemus stiffened. "Who said that?"**

 **"Nobody!" Annabeth yelled.**

''Brilliant'' Athena muttered to herself.

 **That got exactly the reaction she'd been hoping for. The monster's face turned red with rage.**

 **"Nobody!" Polyphemus yelled back. "I remember you!"**

 **"You're too stupid to remember anybody," Annabeth taunted. "Much less Nobody."**

 **I hoped to the gods she was already moving when she said that, because Polyphemus bellowed furiously, grabbed the nearest boulder (which happened to be his front door) and threw it toward the sound of Annabeth's voice. I heard the rock smash into a thousand fragments.**

Percy gripped his fiancées hand, hard, as he recalled what exactly was going to happen soon.

 **For a terrible moment, there was silence. Then Annabeth shouted, "You haven't learned to throw any better, either!"**

 **Polyphemus howled. "Come here! Let me kill you, Nobody!"**

 **"You can't kill Nobody, you stupid oaf," she taunted. "Come find me!"**

 **Polyphemus barreled down the hill toward her voice.**

 **Now, the "Nobody" thing wouldn't have made sense to anybody, but Annabeth had explained to me that it was the name Odysseus had used to trick Polyphemus centuries ago, right before he poked the Cyclops's eye out with a large hot stick. Annabeth had figured Polyphemus would still have a grudge about that name, and she was right. In his frenzy to find his old enemy, he forgot about resealing the cave entrance. Apparently, he didn't even stop to consider that Annabeth's voice was female, whereas the first Nobody had been male. On the other hand, he'd wanted to marry Grover, so he couldn't have been all that bright about the whole male/female thing.**

''Not really'' Poseidon grimaced, ashamed of what he'd let his son become.

 **I just hoped Annabeth could stay alive and keep distracting him long enough for me to find Grover and Clarisse.**

 **I dropped off my ride, patted Widget on the head, and apologized. I searched the main room, but there was no sign of Grover or Clarisse. I pushed through the crowd of sheep and goats toward the back of the cave.**

 **Even though I'd dreamed about this place, I had a hard time finding my way through the maze. I ran down corridors littered with bones, past rooms full of sheepskin rugs and life-size cement sheep that I recognized as the work of Medusa. There were collections of sheep Tshirts; large tubs of lanolin cream; and wooly coats, socks, and hats with ram's horns. Finally, I found the spinning room, where Grover was huddled in the corner, trying to cut Clarisse's bonds with a pair of safety scissors.**

''Safety scissors, really'' Hades questioned incredulously and the pair shrugged.

''We were working with what we had.''

 **"It's no good," Clarisse said. "This rope is like iron!"**

 **"Just a few more minutes!"**

 **"Grover," she cried, exasperated. "You've been working at it for hours!"**

 **And then they saw me.**

 **"Percy?" Clarisse said. "You're supposed to be blown up!"**

''Oh charming.''

 **"Good to see you, too. Now hold still while I—"**

 **"Perrrrrcy!" Grover bleated and tackled me with a goat-hug. "You heard me! You came!"**

 **"Yeah, buddy," I said. "Of course I came."**

''I always will'' Percy swore, staring Grover in the eye until he nodded and clapped his hand on Percy's forearm in agreement.

 **"Where's Annabeth?"**

 **"Outside," I said. "But there's no time to talk. Clarisse, hold still."**

 **I uncapped Riptide and sliced off her ropes. She stood stiffly, rubbing her wrists. She glared at me for a moment, then looked at the ground and mumbled, "Thanks."**

 **"You're welcome," I said. "Now, was anyone else on board your lifeboat?"**

 **Clarisse looked surprised. "No. Just me. Everybody else aboard the Birmingham ... well, I didn't even know you guys made it out."**

 **I looked down, trying not to believe that my last hope of seeing Tyson alive had just been crushed. "Okay. Come on, then. We have to help—"**

 **An explosion echoed through the cave, followed by a scream that told me we might be too late. It was Annabeth crying out in fear.**

Athena audibly swallowed, throat bobbing and her knuckles tightened on the arms of her chair. Poseidon was in a similar state- he already considered Annabeth family after all.

''That's it'' Clarisse held up the book and Aphrodite motioned for it to be given to her.

 **15\. Nobody Gets the Fleece** she read.

* * *

 **AN: So there we go that's it. I hope you liked it and please read and review.**


End file.
